Hilo rojo del destino
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto era el padre soltero más codiciado de Konoha, Hinata era una secretaria y madre soltera que todos querían. Lo que ambos tenían en común era que ambos se conocían desde jóvenes y una confesión rechazada...Pero no importa que tan lejos estén o si ahora el sentimiento no es el mismo que antes, cuando el hilo rojo del destino decide quienes están atados, siempre se encontraran.
1. Prologo

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **Prologo**

La vida tiene muchas historias en ella, cada persona puede estar unida a varias historias pero siempre conservara su propia e única historia, nunca habrán dos historias exactamente iguales gracias a las múltiples vivencias de cada persona.

Su abuela solía decirle eso.

De hecho su abuela siempre le contaba muchas historias, cada una de ellas la llevaba a mundos de fantasías y princesas que luchaban contra el mundo.

Pero había una muy especial…

 _"Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

 _Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

¿Qué era el hilo rojo del destino?

Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Así es que, el Abuelo de la Luna, cada noche sale a conocer a los recién nacidos y a atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan

…

Si bien ella siempre confió en su abuela, siempre creyó que solo eran cuentos de hadas que no existían.

…

Hasta que eso pasó.

…

Sus padres eran unos famosos empresarios dueños de una gran cadena de bancos, ella como era la hija mayor seria la próxima heredera de los bancos Hyuga. Pero como el destino es caprichoso y su padre sufría por la muerte de su madre, tuvieron que viajar a Konoha (una gran ciudad en Japón) desde U.S.A para poder continuar su vida.

Ella era muy tímida, siempre desconfiada y con problemas para socializar.

Pero como una luciérnaga atraída a la luz, esa sería la expresión que la hizo sentirse atraída por su nuevo y alocado compañero de clases Uzumaki Naruto, aun a pesar de su evidente enamoramiento por su amiga Haruno Sakura.

Tan solo tenía catorce años y era obvio que su primer amor no sería algo color de rosa. Aun así se sentía confundida al ver como en ocasiones un pequeño hilo rojo parecía atarla al chico. Siempre se alejaba (por el evidente rechazo que llegaría a sufrir) pero con su mala fortuna no había día que no terminara cerca de Naruto.

El chico era amable, fue la primera persona que llego hablarle cuando era nueva, no eran amigos pero se conocían y conversaban si se daba la oportunidad. Para su mala fortuna también conoció a Sakura, y decía mala fortuna ya que la chica era encantadora y ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza odiarla por monopolizar el tiempo de Naruto, aunque ella no quisiera.

Como toda el aula sabía que Naruto quería a Sakura, todos también conocían que la peli rosa estaba ciegamente enamorada del súper popular y mejor amigo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Triángulo amoroso.

Aunque sería un cuarteto amoroso contándola a ella.

…

Lo intento, le juraba a todos que intento olvidarse de Naruto, pero si era cierto que el hilo rojo del destino existía, definitivamente ella algún día terminaría con Naruto. Cada día sentía el hilo más grueso y le era imposible alejarse de él.

Así que se declaró.

…

Y fue rechazada.

Amablemente rechazada, pero igual sigue siendo un rechazo.

…

Ese día no había caído lluvia como para hacer la situación más patética, simplemente un día en la azotea lo cito y le dijo todo lo que sentía. Naruto parecía claramente sorprendido y agarrado desprevenido, pero su respuesta fue justo como espero.

 _-Hinata-chan perdón…yo no siento lo mismo…eres una gran chica y sé que ya vendrá alguien que te quiera-_

¿Qué había esperado?

El chico amaba a Sakura.

…

No sabía de donde saco una sonrisa y le pidió que siguieran siendo amigos, el rubio algo inseguro asintió al ver su rostro.

…

El tiempo pasó y la confesión a sus catorce años de edad fue dejada al olvido. Tal vez el hilo rojo del destino no existía, también debería hacerse exámenes de vista ya que seguía viendo en ocasiones el hilo rojo que la ataba a su amigo rubio, que ella se limitaba a ignorar.

Al principio fue difícil, pero el rubio se hizo la idea de que una amistad con ella era lo mínimo que podría darle, ella jamás le obligaría a nada.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlos juntos de vez en cuando y los rumores llegaron, para sorpresa de todos fue ella la que negó cada uno con una sonrisa, no quería poner a Naruto incomodo por su confesión. Lucho por hacer sus sentimientos pasaran de amor a una inocente amistad. Claro que no funciono, pero igual todos creían el cuento de que solo eran amigos.

Ella estuvo presente cuando en un reto Naruto se dio su primer beso con una compañera en un reto, él le conto sobre sus sentimientos por Sakura, conversaron por horas sobre sus futuros y siempre bromeaban sobre qué pasaría si Sasuke hablara claramente algún día.

Eran buenos amigos.

…

Tres años después de su llegada a Konoha fue cuando su padre anuncio su viaje a Europa, ella acepto algo insegura. Su tío y hermano gemelo de su padre había fallecido en un accidente de tránsito, su padre iría a buscar su remplazo y probablemente asentarse en un país europeo ya que los banco Hyuga tenían su sede principal ahí.

Sus amigos lo tomaron algo tristes.

Kiba fue el primero en negarse diciendo que no lo dejara solo, Shino no dijo nada pero se mostró afectado, Sakura e Ino se quejaron en voz alta de su padre e incluso Shikamaru intento buscar alguna solución. Chouji la animo a ir a visitarlo siempre que pudiera y Sasuke comento que unos familiares estaban por esos lugares si algún día ocupaba algo.

Ella sonrió conmovida de tener tan grandes amigos.

Para su sorpresa Naruto no dijo nada y salió molesto del salón. Sakura le dijo que lo mejor es que no lo buscara en ese momento, ella dejo de lado sus intenciones de seguirlo y no le quedó otra más que aceptar el chocolate de parte de Sasuke para aumentar sus ánimos.

…

A una semana de su viaje se sorprendió de que Naruto hubiera dejado de hablarle, a cada rato Ino y Sakura le regañaban por su comportamiento, pero él se negaba a hablarle o si quiera a mirarle. No podía evitar que su corazón se hiciera trizas y sonriera resignada con dolor. Aparentemente ni si quiera había conseguido una buena amistad de parte de Naruto.

Ese fue el motivo por que faltaría a los últimos tres días de clases, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que el rubio si este iba a ignorarle. Suplico a su padre adelantar el vuelo y para su sorpresa su padre menciono que ocupaba irse antes y que partirían en tres horas.

Todo en maletas y con una limosina salió.

Su hermana se había ido hace varios días, ella intento quedarse para solucionar los problemas con Naruto aprovechando hasta que su padre se quedara. A los sirvientes les dejo una hoja con su correo electrónico para que se lo entregara a sus amigos.

Llego al aeropuerto de manera resignada, su mente le decía que llamara a sus amigos para avisarles, pero su corazón estaba triste.

Para mala suerte de lo cliché, su padre tenía un avión privado esperando, ella miro resignada el camino y deseo que al ver atrás viera a Naruto correr hacia ella diciendo que la amaba. Incluso ella se detuvo y giro el rostro, pero solo se encontró con una hermosa azafata que pedía sus maletas.

Miro para abajo y lo vio.

Noto como el hilo rojo se movía entre sus dedos, apretó con fuerza la mano y quiso quitárselo de su mano. Todo era una mentira y jamás volvería a ver a Naruto, aunque lo viera no serviría de nada s todo era un tonto sueño, un cuento de hadas por su abuela.

Subió al avión y este despego unos minutos después.

…

Desde el cielo se observaba a un señor muy mayor, su cabello era blanco y su barba estaba larga. El hombre miraba algo abatido como un chico rubio entraba corriendo al aeropuerto media hora después que la niña de pelo azulado se marchara, noto con tristeza como el hilo rojo que estaba en la mano del rubio se estiraba tanto que solo formaba una delgada hebra que parecía tan débil.

Su mejor amigo entro poco después de él y lo miro con pena, al verlo preguntar por su amiga. La azafata les indico que la chica se había ido en un vuelo privado.

A veces no aprovechamos el tiempo.

El Abuelo de la Luna noto en su cuaderno que esos chicos estarían separados por muchos años, su hilo estaría tan largo como para separarlos por continentes.

-Ya se volverán a encontrar-susurro antes de levantarse.

Era hora de ir a ver a los nuevos recién nacidos y atar sus hilos.

 **Continuara…**

 _¿Espero les guste?_

 _Este prologo dice un poco de cómo se conocieron estos dos, pero más adelante (si continuo con la historia) pondré como Hinata se hizo amiga del resto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Lejos

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **Capitulo uno: Lejos.**

 _No lograba ver bien donde estaba, tampoco podía escuchar mucho a la gente a lo lejos o identificar de quien era ese extraño llanto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la escena frente a ella y su mirada parecía igual de vacía que tuvo cada año desde que se marchó._

 _Era una niña de cabellera corta azulada que miraba soñadora al joven rubio frente a ella._

 _-Me gustas mucho Naruto-kun-dijo la niña._

 _Rodo los ojos fastidiada antes de golpear su mano contra su frente._

 _Sabía que palabras diría el chico._

 _-Hinata-chan perdón…yo no siento lo mismo…eres una gran chica y sé que ya vendrá alguien que te quiera-_

 _Parecía totalmente incómodo y sorprendido, su rostro delataba que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado menos en ese lugar. Sorprendentemente ella también, de todos sus lugares este era el último en que deseaba estar._

 _Vio el rostro de la niña, evidentemente con su corazón roto y estando a punto de llorar._

 _-Ya veo-susurro._

 _El silencio incomodo se presentó y ella fulmino con la mirada a la niña._

 _Era demasiado débil, la desepcion la inundo al ver lo patética que alguna vez fue._

 _-¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?-pregunto con una débil sonrisa._

 _Tal vez lo mejor es que hubiera contestado que no, ese chico debía negarse y cada quien ir por su lado dejando todo en un vergonzoso momento. Pero como el chico era el ser más brillante (sarcasmo) y que siempre quería ayudar a todos, termino asintiendo._

 _Bufo molesta._

Sus ojos se abrieron incomodos y algo cansados.

En medio de un departamento en la región de Kirigakure en Japón se observaba como una hermosa mujer estaba sobre su cama intentando volver a dormir sin mucho exito, resignada a iniciar temprano su día se levantó. Su largo cabello estaba rozando hasta sus caderas (que serían la envidia de muchas chicas), tenía puesto solo un pequeño short negro y una camiseta de tirantes naranja. La mujer bostezo y se froto sus ojos blancos con cansancio.

El cuarto era bastante sencillo y lleno de tonalidades cafés con verde, la enorme cama para dos personas le había dado la costumbre de moverse mucho mientras dormía y el closet estaba lleno de ropa para oficina, junto con prendas para pasar en el hogar. Se observaba en el suelo una gran cantidad de cajas, aun no terminaba la mudanza.

Su primer sábado en Kirigakure y madrugaba.

No era un gran inicio de día.

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, aunque ahora era conocida como Hinata Otsuka. La secretaria del jefe de una empresa donde se creaban de casi cualquier aparato electrónico. Con 26 años era dueña de un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en Kirigakure, luego de que su empresa se trasladara de central y ella debiera ir para ayudar a su jefe, este no recordaba ni el número de su seguro social.

Inglaterra siempre seria su gran amor, pero aunque no le gustara volver a Japón, no podía dejar al jefe solo.

Volviendo al tema de su amado sábado. Tuvo que trabajar desde el lunes que se instalaron, era normal que su jefe le dejara el fin de semana libre.

Aburrida puso a calentar un sartén para cocinar su desayuno, coloco la mesa mientras esperaba y pronto todo estuvo listo.

-KYAHHH-escucho un grito a lo lejos y salió corriendo.

Abrió la puerta al lado de su cuarto, se asombró de ver las sabanas en el suelo y una pelota que parecía moverse por debajo en busca de auxilio. Negó divertida antes de levantar las sabanas que dejaban ver a una personita muy especial para ella.

Cabello azulado como el suyo con un corte irregular, ojos expresivos de color azul claro y una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquiera. Su adorable hija de solo seis años y razón de su existir, su pequeña Himawari.

-Mi bebé-dijo antes de alzarla.

La niña sonrió antes de darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

El cuarto de la niña estaba lleno de rosado como de juguetes, la cama de la niña era de una película infantil de momento y el pequeño escritorio estaba adornado con figuras del Rey León. Si se abría el armario se notaría una gran cantidad de vestidos rosados que le regalo su jefe a la pequeña princesa de la casa. Tenía un estante con una gran cantidad de peluches y un cajón lleno de juguetes.

Era la pequeña bebé de la casa.

-Mami las sabanas me atraparon-dijo la niña infantilmente.

Sonrió antes de llevarla al comedor mientras la niña le contaba sobre un sueño donde tenía un gatito, alzo una ceja ante la infantil propuesta de la niña por tener una mascota y le dijo que lo pensaría.

-Un gatito jugara conmigo-indico la niña con perfecta pronunciación.

Le daba gracia como la niña solía hablar de manera muy correcta y madura, probablemente porque siempre estaba rodeada de adultos y no de niños. La pediatra le había aconsejado que sería mejor relacionarla en un grupo de niños, pero siempre que lo intentaba Himawari se alejaba y comenzaba a jugar sola.

Eso le recordaba hacer una cita para tener una nueva pediatra.

-Mi amor, pero un gatito quedara solito cuando vayas a clases-intento quitarle la idea.

Pero la niña estaba preparada, comenzó a darle una lista de cosas que haría con el gatito, sobre cómo le dejaría comida y agua, le enseñaría a usar la caja de arena y algo sobre una puerta para gatos. A final del desayuno le hizo prometer que en una semana tendría una respuesta definitiva.

Himawari tuvo que resignarse.

-¿Dónde idemos hoy?-pregunto mostrando como aún se le dificultaba a veces la letra "R".

-Vamos a ir a un parque-

La niña sonrió emocionada.

Luego de tener su enorme mochila (que toda madre precavida siempre tiene) vistió abrigada a Himawari y salieron. Kirigakure era un lugar con mucha lluvia, pero por suerte ese día solo estaba algo nublado y Himawari salió corriendo a los columpios apenas los vio.

Tomo asiento en una banca frente al parque infantil, noto varios niños en él y también como Himawari solo hablaba con su pequeño perrito de peluche.

Frunció el ceño.

Debía tener una charla con la niña, tal vez si encontraba un grupo de madres con hijos podría integrar a su hija para que aprendiera a relacionarse. Ella misma sabía que en su infancia tuvo muchas inseguridades y era sumamente tímida, para su mala suerte su hija heredo parte de eso.

-Es duro cuando los niños no se relacionan mucho-hablo una voz a su lado.

Dio un pequeño brinco antes de ver molesta a su lado derecho.

Un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, cabello negro corto y alborotado que hacían juego con sus ojos negros muy irresistibles para casi cualquier mujer. Ese hombre tenía un traje de diseñador que parecía muy caro, con el saco en su hombro y las mangas dobladas que le reducía el aspecto unos cuantos años. Tenía una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, no sabía bien como se la hizo y tampoco era como si eso importara.

Su adorado y chantajista jefe.

Uchiha Obito.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer un sábado…no se…una junta urgente para dirigir tu compañía-comento ella con una ceja arriba.

El hombre sonrió encantadoramente y luego le palmeo la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Para eso tengo a Itachi-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Hizo una mueca en su rostro, si bien Itachi era un hombre encantador y trabajador (muy al contrario de su jefe) era conocido por sus cercanos que odiaba esa clase de juntas y también como tenía que ir siempre gracias a que Obito se escapaba.

-Lucy debe estar molesta contigo-comento recordando a su asistente personal.

Lucy era hija de una familia poderosa, pero tuvo problemas con su padre y huyo de casa, pronto conoció a Obito quien la convirtió en su asistente a la tierna edad de 16 años, seis años después la chica era la mano derecha de Obito y su compañera de trabajo, ambas se encargaban de que el jefe fuera lo que era.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo volteo a ver mal.

Obito la miro indignado y con fingido pesadez puso una mano dramáticamente en su pecho.

-Hinata cariño yo vine a verte para pasar el día con mis chicas favoritas-dijo de manera seductora.

Alzo una ceja.

-Vale me escape de la oficina-bufo Obito molesto.

Negó con la cabeza.

A veces sentía que tenía dos hijos y que Obito era el menor de ellos.

-TÍO OBITO-grito la pequeña Himawari antes de correr en su dirección.

El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos y la hizo girar sacándole grandes carcajadas de su boca, su rostro se mostró cariñoso al ver como ambos interactuaban.

Luego su rostro se sombreo levemente.

El padre de Himawari había sido un novio suyo cuando entro a la universidad, claro que cuando se dieron cuenta de su embarazo fue poco después de que él se fuera de viaje y que ellos hubieran cortado. Recordaba cuando le explico sobre Himawari, el tipo que ahora estaba en Brasil mandaba una buena pensión mensual y la había conocido hace cuatro años.

Pero no era su padre, bueno, solo biológicamente.

Estaba convencida que Himawari vería como figuras paternas a Obito y a Itachi, eran los que asistían a sus cumpleaños, la visitaban todo el tiempo, le daban regalos e iban a sus recitales de ballet.

En definitiva Toneri no era el padre correcto para Himawari, incluso cuando fueron novios todo parecía indicar que se casarían, pero eso fue antes que él la engañara. Tal vez de haber sabido que Toneri la engañaría…bueno para ese entonces ya debía estar embarazada de Himawari, pero era lo correcto, descubrirlo antes que naciera la niña fue lo que les hizo entender que no serían una familia unida.

Negó con la cabeza convencida de que pensar mucho en el tema no sería bueno.

-MIRA MAMI-grito Himawari desde la caja de arena.

Soltó una carcajada al ver como Obito ya tenía el carísimo traje de diseñador lleno de arena infantil y luchando por hacer un castillo de arena, pero incluso para sus seis años Himawari le había ganado en eso.

El dueño de la empresa Akatsuki, no tenía que ser bueno en todo. Solo por ese motivo decidió que no le diría nada a Lucy por el momento y disfrutaría de pasar un buen rato con su jefe y gran amigo.

Mientras tanto en su mano había un pequeño hilo rojo, invisible para muchos, pero un extraño hilo que se movía violentamente listo para encontrar a su otro extremo.

* * *

El mundo es grande, es tan enorme que existe una gran cantidad de personas que probablemente nunca conocerás, muchas historias de las cuales nunca serás parte y sobre todo una gran cantidad de lugares que puedes que nunca llegues a ver.

Hubo una vez una leyenda sobre un hilo rojo.

Cuenta una leyenda oriental que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá.

Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Así es que, el Abuelo de la Luna, cada noche sale a conocer a los recién nacidos y a atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan.

* * *

En medio de una enorme empresa en Konoha, se observaba como en la oficina del gerente había un hombre rubio de cabellera corta que vestía un elegante traje de diseñador. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban algo cansados, parecía que tenía más de 26 años como era la realidad, incluso en un costado de su frente ya parecían querer salir unas arrugas.

Namikaze Naruto era un hombre muy ocupado para su edad.

Se quitó sus lentes de lectura y se inclinó en su asiento para ver el techo en su oficina con expresión de cansancio.

Odiaba su apellido.

Inicialmente él había vivido con su madre cuando era niño y era adolecente, su padre era un empresario demasiado famoso que había trabajado en otra parte del país desde que él era un niño, por lo que su abuelo aconsejo que cambiara su apellido y se fuera a vivir con su madre hasta que fuera mayor de edad para asumir su cargo como heredero de la compañía ya que no querían que sufriera mucha presión desde joven.

Una gran cadena de hospitales alrededor de todo Japón.

Su madre siempre visitaba a su padre, pero él le daba muy igual. Minato era un hombre muy metido en el trabajo, pero igualmente intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con él cuando fue joven, al final termino cediendo a considerarlo padre por las críticas de su madre.

 _"-Todo esto es por tu bien Naruto-"_

Sus palabras aun retumbaban en su cerebro y al final solo asentía aburrido, tuvo una infancia levemente normal solamente excluyendo el hecho de tener un padre a su lado. Gracias a la lejanía de su padre era normal que su lazo más fuerte fuera con su madre.

Se levantó de su asiento.

Había estudiado medicina casi después de salir del instituto, claro que no saco una licenciatura o un doctorado, saco lo necesario de un bachillerato y unas clases particulares para la administración de empresas, eso de estar en un quirófano no era lo suyo y por eso prefería trabajar como administrados con bases en medicina para que no lo agarraran con la guardia baja.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo bufar frustrado, pensó seriamente en no contestar y al final terminó aceptando la llamada de su secretaria.

-Naruto hay una llamada de la escuela, parece que Boruto se metió en una pelea con unos niños de un grado mayor-dijo la cantarina voz de Ino.

Gruño un insulto.

-Ya voy-

-Tu carro está listo y la directora te cito con urgencia, ya que no tenías nada importante le dije que irías y espero un lindo aumento por ser una secretara tan genial-

-En tus sueños-

Salió de la oficina dándole una mirada venenosa a Ino, pero esta solo sonrió divertida y siguió con su trabajo.

Siendo una chica rubia de su misma edad, con ojos celestes que siempre parecían coquetear (aunque ahora estaba con un novio) y una ropa bastante cómoda como para ser secretaria.

Era una desgraciada, pero una gran secretaria cuyo embarazo le preocupaba.

Ino había sido una amiga de la infancia y durante sus años de estudio, si bien no fueron nunca buenos amigos se tenían en buenos términos. Lamentablemente para ella su padre había muerto cuando era joven y estudiaba junto al padre de otro amigo, su familia quedo devastada y ella en especial, el problema se volvió algo económico y tuvo que dejar sus estudios de medicina para trabajar, pero le fue difícil conseguir y al final él le pidió a su padre que la contratara en algún puesto.

No tenía mucho estudio y su carrera de medicina a la mitad no le servían de mucho, pero su padre le dio trabajos administrativos donde comenzó a trabajar, pronto fue ascendiendo y cuando él fue nombrado gerente, Ino fue nombrada su secretaria.

Ino gruñía ante eso, pero respetaba a su padre y no se opuso. Al principio fue difícil ya que eran viejos amigos y no se tenían respeto mutuo, pero cada quien hacia bien su trabajo y terminaron cediendo a ser amigos nuevamente.

Ella ahora estaba saliendo con un chico artista, un pintor reconocido y esperaba a su segundo hijo.

Era horrible.

La primera vez que Ino quedo embarazada no era su secretaria, pero su padre comento que tuvo que darle varios meses de alta como esta en la ley. Eso le horrorizaba, Ino era gritona y gruñona, pero era una gran secretaria y no sabía a quién conseguiría cuando se fuera.

Antes de pensarlo ya había llegado a la escuela, entro como bólido en la escuela privada donde había metido a su hijo. Conocía bien la oficina de la directora ya que pasaba ahí varias veces al mes, casi entro sin tocar y al ver a su hijo lo fulmino con la mirada.

El muy sinvergüenza lo ignoro.

Con ocho años, cabellera rubia alborotada, ojos celestes y piel levemente más clara que la suya, se encontraba su hijo. Boruto Namikaze era el típico niño problemático de la escuela, nunca quería estudiar y era la tercera escuela donde estaba en tan solo su segundo año escolar.

No comprendía.

En su casa siempre eran risas y juegos, se portaba respetuoso con sus abuelos y generalmente había que vigilarlo para que no se lastimara con sus juegos. Pero en la escuela era todo lo contario, no hacía caso a los profesores y solía meterse en peleas a su corta edad de ocho años.

Comprendía que estaba mal por lo de su madre, crecer con madre no era algo bueno (él creció sin madre) pero ese comportamiento estaba rayando lo inaceptable.

…

Bufo furioso al salir de la escuela con una carta de expulsión de su hijo, sabía que si hubiera chantajeado a la directora hubiera salido incluso con el título de ser necesario. Solo que él quería enseñarle a su hijo humildad y que no todo se gana con dinero.

Entraron ambos al carro último modelo, miro por el retrovisor a su hijo que se negaba hablar.

Bien.

…

Apenas llegaron a la casa de dos pisos su hijo corrió para ir a su cuarto, claro que él lo detuvo antes siquiera que subiera las escaleras y lo llevo a la sala. Como supuso su hijo no opuso resistencia y probablemente solo estaría posponiendo el regaño todo lo posible.

Probablemente su aura era imponente ya que su hijo se hizo pequeño en su asiento frente a él.

-Estoy muy decepcionad Boruto-inicio seriamente-me prometiste no volver a pelear en tu escuela-

-Pero padre…-

-SILENCIO-grito logrando que este mordiera su labio inferior.

Lo ignoro y tomo aire, estaba furioso con la conducta de su hijo pero sabía que la violencia no ganaría nada con él.

No tenía la culpa.

Hace muchos años cuando era joven tuvo sus problemas, poco después que su quería amiga Hinata se fuera al extranjero tuvo una pequeña crisis. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por comportarse grosero con la chica, pero es que no comprendía que la partida de la chica le lastimo profundamente y en el momento que le dijo que se iba, solo quiso gritarle:

 _"-¿Me vas a dejar después que me dijiste que me querías?-"_

Por suerte se controló. Pero prefirió apartarla, después de toda la chica ya no lo amaba y solamente lo quería como amigo. Seria cruel de su parte usar la tarjeta de antigua enamorada, tampoco comprendió en ese momento que la chica probablemente debía irse por su padre y él era egoísta al querer conservarla. Puede que hubiera empezado a verla de manera distinta y que comentara con Sasuke y Sakura el hecho de querer intentar algo con la chica, pero ya no importaba.

Dolido por su partida tomo consuelo en la primera chica que se acercó.

Tal vez aceptar los besos de Shion no fue lo mejor, una chica de otra clase que mostraba interés en él. Pronto los besos pasaron a ser último plano, la chica no fue difícil de convencer y pronto estuvieron bajo las sabanas. Sus amigos le aconsejaron que no era buena idea y tuviera cuidado, claro que poco después ambos chicos tuvieron la noticia de un embarazo no planeado.

Sus padres se enfurecieron.

Shion tuvo que dejar su último año (era un año menor que él) y él tuvo que entrar de inmediato a la universidad, esta fue la condición de su padre para ayudarle a mantener al niño. Apenas nació el pequeño Boruto, Shion comenzó a fastidiarse, ella no parecía querer ser madre tan joven y después de todo él siempre estaba estudiando (medicina no era fácil). Su madre fue la primer en quejarse y decirle a Shion que si no se ponía las pilas su hijo podría no amarle.

Cuando Boruto tenía tres años la chica se marchó diciendo que estaba harta y se fue con un pariente a otro país.

Así que Naruto quedo como padre soltero y a mitad de una carrera, su madre le ayudo a cuidar a Boruto en todo lo posible aunque siempre insistiendo en pasar tiempo juntos. Legalmente era el padre de Boruto, pero a veces sentía que era más como un hermano y quería cambiar eso, quería que su hijo tuviera un padre que él no tuvo de niño.

Que difícil era.

Tal vez por Boruto es que la relación con Minato había mejorado tanto.

-Mira Boruto entiendo que vivir sin tu madre es difícil-comento viendo la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su hijo-pero ya habíamos discutido que no más peleas y por lo tanto estarás castigado una semana en casa de abuela-

Los ojos del niño ahora eran de dolor. Si bien no estaban en los mejores términos, él parecía estar recio a alejarse de su padre.

-Buscare una buena escuela para inscribirte y si vuelves a pelear en ella, la próxima serán tutores particulares-

-NO QUIERO-grito el niño.

Su rostro se puso serio.

-Entonces no más peleas y ahora vamos a comer-

El niño solo bufo y se mantuvo callado toda la comida, incluso cuando se cambió no le miro y al final se metió a dormir en su cama con enojo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ese día cuando entro a su cama, sintió que tenía cuarenta años o más. Alzo la mano sobre su cuerpo y movió la cabeza confundido, por un momento sintió ver un hilo rojo moviéndose violentamente y sonrió divertido.

Ahora estaba loco.

Cerro los ojos pensando en una escuela que Ino le había dicho, quedaba fuera de Konoha y era casi una hora en automóvil, pero sin duda la escuela de Kirigakure podría ser una buena idea.

 **Continuara…**

Al parecer a varias personitas les gusto la historia, espero poder subir un capitulo cada fin de semana, pero ya que les gusto tanto les consenti el regalo de subirlo antes.

Si notaron bien Lucy es el personaje de Fairy tail, llevo mucho sin escribir de ese anime y pos siempre me gusta meter todo tipo de anime en mis historias XD

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. ¿Cuanto tiempo?

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 _-Mira Boruto entiendo que vivir sin tu madre es difícil-comento viendo la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su hijo-pero ya habíamos discutido que no más peleas y por lo tanto estarás castigado una semana en casa de abuela-_

 _Los ojos del niño ahora eran de dolor. Si bien no estaban en los mejores términos, él parecía estar recio a alejarse de su padre._

 _-Buscare una buena escuela para inscribirte y si vuelves a pelear en ella, la próxima serán tutores particulares-_

 _-NO QUIERO-grito el niño._

 _Su rostro se puso serio._

 _-Entonces no más peleas y ahora vamos a comer-_

 _El niño solo bufo y se mantuvo callado toda la comida, incluso cuando se cambió no le miro y al final se metió a dormir en su cama con enojo._

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 _Ese día cuando entro a su cama, sintió que tenía cuarenta años o más. Alzo la mano sobre su cuerpo y movió la cabeza confundido, por un momento sintió ver un hilo rojo moviéndose violentamente y sonrió divertido._

 _Ahora estaba loco._

 _Cerro los ojos pensando en una escuela que Ino le había dicho, quedaba fuera de Konoha y era casi una hora en automóvil, pero sin duda la escuela de Kirigakure podría ser una buena idea._

 **Capitulo dos: ¿Cuanto tiempo?**

En medio de un gran edificio lujoso, en la parte más alta donde estaba el mejor departamento de todos, se encontraba una joven frente a la puerta con expresión de fastidio. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia que llegaba casi a sus caderas, ojos chocolate brillantes por la furia y un hermoso traje de oficina que dejaba mostrar su buen cuerpo.

La chica apretó los puños con fuerza al volver a tocar, resignada metió la llave que poseía y entro hecha una furia.

Ignoro la lujosa habitación, después de todo ella fue quien tuvo que mandar a llamar y elegir la decoración. Entro con fuerza al cuarto y con fastidio noto como su actual jefe estaba totalmente dormido entre las sabanas.

Uchiha Obito estaba muerto en ese momento.

…

Estaba en medio de un extraño sueño, un vago recuerdo de su adolescencia donde una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña le sonreía. Quiso correr hacia esa sonrisa y volver a esos tiempos, pero algo le evito seguir adelante.

Una extraña presencia oscura.

Su cuerpo despertó por instinto y algunos años de práctica, luego se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo mortal que fue directo a su almohada.

Solo en bóxer de nubes rojas y mostrando un gran cuerpo para su edad, miro asustado a la chica frente a él que sonreía angelicalmente con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Uchiha-sama-canturreo la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Trago saliva antes de acercarse lo más que pudo a la pared, pero era inevitable lo que pasaría. De reojo vio cómo su almohada ahora tenía un agujero que probablemente habría traspasado también el colchón. Aunque no se preocupaba por eso, tenía mucho dinero y era probable que esa chica terminara eligiendo los muebles para sustituir los rotos.

Al igual que había hecho con la mayoría de toda su casa por situaciones similares a esta.

Cosa que no lo alentaba.

-¿Olvido la reunión de las siete?-pregunto la chica acercándose.

Con terror vio como el reloj marcaba las ocho y media en la pared.

Rayos.

Era hombre muerto.

Lo primero que escucharon los dueños de sus respectivos departamentos del edificio, fue el grito de nena que venía del pent-house, que era bastante habitual y por lo cual todos siguieron con sus respectivas vidas.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Cuando Hinata vio como Obito salía de la puerta del ascensor con unas vendas en su cabeza, no ocupaba saber que Lucy venías tras de él con cara de pocos amigos. Sonrió nerviosa cuando Obito la saludo y cuando intento quedarse hablando Lucy lo metió con fuerza a su oficina, luego de varios gritos e insultos la joven salió de mal humor y tomo asiento al lado de ella en su propio escritorio.

Comprendía bien a Lucy.

Estaban a semanas de lanzar un nuevo teléfono inteligente al mercado, su competencia era grande y ahora estaban los inversores comentando sobre las nuevas consolas de video juegos en el mercado, Akatsuki siempre estaba en el top 10 de ventas y era hora de subir de puesto con la realidad virtual.

-Es peor que un niño-chillo Lucy después de que Obito le pidiera el desayuno por el teléfono.

Hinata sonrió enternecida antes de poner una mano en su hombro en forma de consuelo.

-Te aseguro que cuando termines tu libro y lo publiquen, Obito se volverá loco buscando otra asistente, nadie es tan buena como tú-

-Años de experiencia supongo-

Rieron juntas.

Lucy pronto llamo a la cocinera de la empresa para pedir la comida de Obito, ella sonrió de reojo viéndola.

Muchos aquí la conocían solo como Lucy, la asistente personal del jefe y su mano derecha. Pocos conocían que Lucy era la hija del famoso Jude Heartfilia el líder de una gran cadena de transportes y de los millonarios más grandes de Europa. Muchos más pocos sabían que Lucy se había ido de casa a los quince y un año después Obito la rescato de las calles.

Tenían mucho en común.

Después de todo, cuando su padre se entero de su embarazo tuvieron una discusión y ella fue exiliada de su familia.

Suspiro.

-¿Dónde está mi comida?-dijo Obito saliendo con un bostezo en su boca.

Lucy le estampo la taza de café en el rostro al ver que aún tenía puesta las medias sobre su pantalón.

Otro día normal.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Estúpidos lunes.

Los odiaba con todo su corazón.

Y eso que hoy no era un lunes normal, pero igual el odio se mantenía fresco.

Miro aburrido por el retrovisor como Boruto miraba fastidiado por la ventana, no lo culpaba, después de su semana de castigo decidió que lo mejor sería quitarle todo lo electrónico hasta que viera que si estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Como todo niño de este siglo, Boruto se quejó y al final hizo un gran berrinche que solo le hizo sentirse más seguro de su decisión.

Puede que Boruto fuera algo mimado por ser hijo de alguien con mucho dinero, pero él estaba empeñado en enseñarle que no todo en la vida se compra con dinero y a ganarse cada uno sus cosas.

Volviendo al tema.

Ese lunes era diferente ya que saco libre para poder llevar a Boruto a clases y hacer unas vueltas, Ino logro enviar todos los papeles necesarios para el traslado de Boruto. Según su secretaria, su pequeño hijo Inojin de tan solo seis años estaba en esa escuela "Kage" era de las más reconocidas en Japón.

No le importaba eso.

Mientras su hijo no volviera a ser expulsado y aprendiera algo, era suficiente ganancia para él.

Duro menos de una hora (Por suerte) y noto como habían llegado un poco más temprano que los demás niños, parecía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana dio sus frutos. Le pregunto al guarda sobre donde era la oficina del director y pronto estaba en camino.

Se alegró de no ver a las típicas madres que se lanzaban sobre él cuando descubrían que era el próximo dueño de la cadena de hospitales Namikaze, el artículo que le hicieron para la revista "Bleach" había provocado que su reducida vida personal fuera cambiada a huir de sus pretendientes. Pero como de costumbre no podía rechazar cuando un viejo amigo le pedía un favor y juraba que de tener de frente a Renji nuevamente, lo golpearía con fuerza.

Estar entre los solteros más cotizados de Japón era algo que nunca quiso.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, se sorprendió cuando una mujer mayor que él (o eso pensaba) de cabellera castaña corta le dijo que esperara un momento. No le quedo otra que sentarse al lado de una pequeña niña que jugaba con un perrito de peluche, tenía el cabello corto azulado y sus ojos era de color azul algo claro.

"Es una estudiante"

Pensó al ver el uniforme que vio repetidamente en algunos niños al entrar. De reojo miro a Boruto sentado a su lado de manera aburrida, tal vez si hacía algún amigo no le molestaría tanto trasladarse.

-Oye niña-llamo a la pequeña.

Esta le ignoro y siguió hablando con el perrito.

Loca.

-Tú de cabello azulado-llamo nuevamente.

La niña volteo a verle sin mostrar miedo o temor, sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de curiosidad. Pareció darse cuenta que ahora no estaba sola y ladeo la cabeza al ver como Boruto la miraba al igual que su padre.

-Mi mami dice que no debo hablar con extraños jiji (viejo en japones)-comento antes de bajarse sola del asiento.

Pronto corrió donde estaba la mujer de cabello castaño y esta sonrió apenada a ambos rubios. Una vena se hincho en su frente al ver que la niña le había llamado abuelo, Boruto por otro lado aguantaba la risa.

…

-Himawari tu madre me dejo a cargo y debes esperar un poco más para que llegue tu profesora-susurro la mujer.

-Rin-sensei estoy aburrida-se quejó la menor.

-¿Por qué no juegas con el pequeño Boruto?-

Ambas voltearon a ver al niño, este se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro mientras bufaba.

-No quiero-

-Entonces espera sentada a mi lado-

-¿Enséñame tu trabajo?-pidió la niña emocionada.

Llevaba apenas algunos días en la academia Kage, como su madre tenía que trabajar siempre la llevaba temprano y en esos días conoció a Rin Nohara, la secretaria del director. Al principio Himawari mostro su forma respetuosa de ser, pero al enterarse que era una secretaria como su madre, le tuvo un profundo respeto a Rin y solía quedarse con ella hasta que su sensei llegara.

La mujer se sonrojo al ver la cara adorable de la niña y chillo de forma alegre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Hima-chan es tan kawai-dijo como hipnotizada.

La niña solo se dejó hacer.

…

Boruto volteo a ver a su padre con una súplica en su mirada de largarse de ese manicomio, incluso Naruto vio preocupado la interacción de ambas chicas y decidió que era suficiente castigo para su hijo. Pronto fue su turno de pasar a la oficina donde un hombre de cabellera blanca y rostro cubierto los esperaba.

-¿Kakashi?-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Boruto vio confundido a su padre.

En cambio el hombre de cabello blanco sonrió bajo su máscara, era divertido ver a un antiguo alumno suyo después de tantos años.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Silencio.

Algo poco común para ella.

Giro a ver a su lado derecho y se sorprendió al ver a aquella figura a su lado, probablemente se hubiera pasado nuevamente en la noche y ella no se había dado cuenta por estar tan cansada. Se sintió tan mal que se acomodó en la cama y abrazo con fuerza a la figura.

-Mamá-susurro la pequeña niña de cabello negro.

Tal vez debería dejar de tomar el turno nocturno en el hospital, si bien Sarada solo tenía cinco años, estar tanto tiempo sin ver a sus padres no era bueno.

Cerró los ojos y aprovecho que ese día el turno era algo más tarde.

Sarada ahora debía ser su prioridad ese día.

Sus ojos se nublaron al pensar en lo sola que debía estar, ella todo el día metida en el hospital y su padre en otra parte del mundo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Naruto escucho impresionado la historia de Kakashi, su antiguo profesor de guardería y primaria. Al parecer el antiguo director de esta academia estaba viejo y dado que Kakashi salió de ahí, el mismo director le confió la tarea de seguir aquí desde hace algunos años. Hablaron como viejos amigos y entendió por que Ino había insistido tanto en ese lugar.

Le aseguro convencer a Sakura de meter a su hija, escucho como el hijo de Shikamaru y el de Chouji ya estaba aquí. Gruño por bajo al ver lo lejos que estaba de sus viejos amigos.

Boruto pareció aburrido.

-Hace unos días una bella mujer trajo a su hija también, está muy bien y por eso te aseguro que tu hijo también lo estará-aseguro Kakashi tranquilamente como siempre.

Rodo los ojos al ver como lo mujeriego nunca lo dejaría.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

El humo en su tasa de café se levantaba y hacia hermosas siluetas, el calor era demasiado y contrastaba perfectamente con el frio abrazador que estaba haciendo esa tarde. De reojo vio como Lucy salía corriendo arrastrando a Obito porque tenía una reunión urgente que no quería ir, gruño algo a ella de verse donde siempre mientras Obito gritaba por ayuda.

Mando un correo al resto del personal como le habían ordenado y luego se levantó lista para su hora de descanso.

Llego al elevador y observo como este estuvo a punto de cerrarse, pero en el último minuto una mano lo detuvo y mostro como un hombre sonreía. Con el cabello largo en una cola baja, ojeras algo marcadas y unos ojos oscuros que contrastaban con su traje de diseñador. Además de poseer 30 años y siendo reconocido como los solteros más cotizados de Europa.

Uchiha Itachi, sobrino de Obito.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo un recuerdo de que tu hora de descanso es hasta las dos de la tarde-menciono señalando la hora en el ascensor que marcaba la una.

El hombre hizo una sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Hay que ponerle pequeñas emociones a la vida-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió.

Ese hombre no tenía remedio.

Bajaron juntos a la primera planta donde saludaron de reojo a la secretaria del edificio, una hermosa chica de cabello celeste y ojos azules que sonreía energéticamente. Juvia Loxar solía ser tímida al entrar hace algún tiempo, pero pronto descubrieron que era una chica encantadora.

Caminaron por las calles de Kirigakure que mostraban una leve neblina, ambos tenían ahora un abrigo enorme y hablaban sobre temas sin importancia. En algún momento se detuvieron en una cafetería la cual Lucy les había recomendado a ambos y entraron riendo sobre como Obito se escapó entrando por el túnel de basura. Las risas salieron de la boca de Hinata antes de contenerlas, por suerte el ambiente era algo ruidoso y nadie le presto mucha atención.

-No quería reunirse con Yahiko por que la última vez coqueteo con Konan y recibió una patada en…-ambos voltearon a ver a el suelo y se rieron.

Una hermosa camarera de cabellera albina llego a pedirles que comerían, se presentó como Mirajane y para sorpresa de ambos, era una presentación sincera. Muchas veces las chicas se lanzaban sobre Itachi como abejas a la miel, en cambio ella tenía una amabilidad innata y no parecía interesada en el hombre.

Comprendieron de inmediato por que Lucy recomendó el lugar.

Hinata ya había tomado café y prefirió un simple té, en cambio Itachi sí quiso un café, ambos pidieron un postre.

-Cuéntame cómo le fue a Himawari en su primera semana-dijo interesado.

Ladeo la cabeza antes de comenzar hablar, la niña no parecía muy emocionada y no tenía amigos, pero sin duda los profesores habían alagado su rápido aprendizaje y que era una niña muy lista. Comento sobre cómo había perdido sus argumentos y el fin de semana tendría que ir por un gatito, rápidamente Itachi se ofreció acompañarlas ahora que tenía el fin de semana libre.

-Ahora tendré una excusa para escaparme-dijo de manera seductora.

Ella le alejo divertida y negó con la cabeza.

Esos hombres no tenían remedio.

-Mientras no le compres un tigre-dijo divertida.

El hombre fingió estar ofendido antes de sonreír mas pasivamente, era normal para ellos compartir esa clase de momentos. No era una mentira o algo oculto, todos sabían que ellos generalmente coqueteaban un poco entre ellos de la misma forma que no había nada hablado, solo eran amigos.

Pero en su interior hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que el padre de Himawari fuera Itachi.

Poco después de darse cuenta de su embarazo y que su padre le pidiera interrumpirlo, corto toda relación con sus antiguos amigos y huyo de casa, si bien administro todo su dinero sabía que ocupaba un empleo. Una tarde fue como enviado del cielo que se topó con Uchiha Itachi el hermano mayor de un viejo amigo suyo.

Él la reconoció en un antiguo café de Europa.

Las hormonas estallaron en ella y le conto toda su historia entre lágrimas, principalmente la parte de querer castrar a Toneri por largarse sin darse cuenta. Para su sorpresa Itachi era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, se mostró amable con ella e incluso le dio su tarjeta por si necesitaba ayuda, con toda la pena del mundo le dijo si podría ayudarle a conseguir un trabajo, cualquier cosa seria buena para ayudar a su querido bebé.

Un día después tuvo una entrevista con Obito Uchiha, cuya compañía Akatsuki era bastante buena y estaba a la mira de todos.

Obito fue sincero con ella, le explico que el había sido exiliado de su familia cuando era joven por una vieja historia, la compañía la creo desde cero y tiempo después Itachi decidió irse de la familia por temas personales y él lo acogió.

Para su gran sorpresa la contrato como secretaria, ambos tuvieron que aprender ellos mismos como trabajar juntos. En ese momento Lucy también estaba entrando. Era como si fuera una compañía llena de marginados de las familias más grandes e imponentes de los millonarios.

No la cambiaria para nada.

-Aquí están tortolos-dijo una voz a su lado.

Giraron el rostro para ver como Lucy sonreía amablemente y tomaba asiento con una gran cantidad de papeles en su mano. Se notaba cansada y ambos se vieron preocupados.

Solo tenía 22 años y ese trabajo le sumaria años.

-Uchiha-sama está en una junta urgente y como castigo lo deje solo-gruño ella cruzándose de brazos.

Si bien se conocían hace años, ella siempre le tuvo un profundo respeto a Obito como para llamarlo por el apellido.

Hinata e Itachi se vieron preocupados, su jefe era excelente en todo lo que se trataba de electrónica y hablar con la gente, era un gran inversionista y había sido capaz de comprar diferentes compañías gracias a su ingenio. Pero sin Lucy a su lado solía perder el hilo de toda su compañía.

Haría un gran ridículo.

-Está en la junta con el señor Jerall-sama-los tranquilizo.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, más que una junta debía ser una reunión de viejos amigos.

Pronto Lucy comento a molestar a Itachi sobre lo lento que era para conquistar a Hinata y la última se puso roja como un tomate.

-Vamos Hinata que Himawari no la trajo la cigüeña-se burló ella divertida.

Giro el rostro avergonzada y lo vio.

Un joven mesero de cabello rosado que no dejaba de ver a la mesa con atención. Ladeo la cabeza y noto que la mirada del chico estaba perdida en Lucy quien reía avergonzada cuando Itachi le comento algo sobre su ultimo ex novio.

Vaya que curioso.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Miro aburrido como los niños se iban a jugar entre sus grupos de amigos, era normal que él estuviera solo ya que no conocía a nadie, incluso aunque ya hubiera pasado una semana no tenía intención de hacer algún amigo. Camino y se sentó aburrido bajo un árbol en medio del recreo, su padre aun lo tenía aprueba y al menos que no ocasionara problemas le devolvería sus juegos electrónicos.

Una silueta frente a él le hizo alzar el rostro.

No sabía su nombre, pero recordaba que era la niña que conoció el primer día y se negaba hablar con desconocidos.

La niña lo miraba fijamente y el frunció el ceño, parecía ser menor que él y su rostro le producía incomodidad por su mirada fija sobre él, no parecía tenerle miedo y solo mostraba una profunda curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fastidiado.

La niña lo ignoro y tomo asiento al lado de él.

-Es mi árbol favorito-dijo sacando de su 3ds.

Una consola de video juegos similar a la suya, solo que en color rojo mientras que la suya era azul. Claro que no podía traerla ya que estaba castigado.

Rodo los ojos.

Pero a falta de otra cosa que hacer vio de reojo a la niña, noto como ahora estaba jugando un juego en su celular y a falta de otra atracción se limitó a ver como jugaba pokémon.

-Es un tipo eléctrico, tu Milotic será derrotado dattebasa-comento aburrido.

Pero para su sorpresa la niña gano y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Que niña más molesta.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

-¿QUE TU QUIERES QUE?-grito Kushina por el teléfono.

Bufo molesto mientras terminaba de empacar las cosas de Boruto, este lo ignoraba disfrutando nuevamente de su 3ds.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Boruto ingreso a su nueva escuela, había pasado de ser un chico problemático a el primero de su clase. Si bien aún no tenía amigos, su comportamiento consistía en ignorar al resto y centrarse en sus estudios. No estaba seguro que fuera de todo lo correcto ya que no jugaba tanto como antes, pero ahora solo pasaba metido en sus video juegos al llegar.

Negó confundido.

-Te dije que nos pasaríamos a un edificio de departamentos en Kirigakure, me queda un poco lejos de la central, pero hable con papá y hay una sucursal donde podre trabajar-

-Es ridículo-

-Este último mes estuve agotado por llevar a Boruto tan temprano, pasarme a un departamento cercano es lo mejor-

-Estarás lejos de mí-

-Mamá ya no soy un bebé-

-A veces te comportas como uno-

-Bueno te enviare la dirección, déjame unos días para instalarnos y puedes ir cuando gustes-

-Eres un crio dattebane-

-Y tu una vieja dattebayo-

Corto el teléfono.

Tomo todas las cajas restantes y las subió al carro, alisto a Boruto que no dejaba de jugar y arranco el automóvil. Estaba recio a irse de su lugar en Konoha, pero si Boruto parecía mejorar en ese lugar debía intentar ir. Para su gran alivio Ino se mostró encantada y empaco todo para irse a vivir cerca de la escuela de su hijo, ya que su novio era un artista no tenía problemas en vivir en otro lado.

Boruto no parecía ser un gran amigo de Inojin, tal vez porque era dos años menor, pero al menos no lo trataba con brusquedad y le ayudaba si ocupaba algo.

La hora de viaje fue aumentada a dos horas por una presa que ocasionó un accidente. Para cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar una fuerte lluvia había caído y les costó que lo dejaran entrar al parqueo bajo techo del edificio. De mal humor fue como Naruto subió con una enorme maleta en su espalda, una caja en su mano derecha y una maleta de ruedas.

Boruto tenía una cómoda mochila y veía todo con interés.

Hablaron con el encargado que les dio las llaves y les deseo un buen día.

-Generalmente en las mañanas se escucha un grito desde el piso superior, pero no pasa nada y todos aquí están acostumbrados-dijo la señora que atendía.

Padre e hijo se vieron confundidos.

Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, una mano detuvo el ascensor y el gruño su mala suerte.

Este miércoles a las diez de la mañana no era su mejor miércoles.

Una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia, con ropas de oficina que mostraban su cuerpo, entro por el ascensor. La chica era muy linda, incluso pensó un momento sobre coquetearle (Era padre soltero, pero no virgen, tenía necesidades), claro que todo se fue por el caño al ver el aura oscura que portaba la chica.

No tenía un buen día.

Su pie se movía insistentemente mientras apretaba con fuerza el botón del último piso.

Incluso cuando llegaron un piso antes y se bajaron, pudo jurar que la chica ni parecía saber que existían o estuvieron compartiendo un mismo lugar durante un determinado tiempo.

Su departamento era muy amplio y cómodo, estaba ya amueblado y solo necesitaban los objetos personales que portaban, junto con algunos juguetes de Boruto que aun estaban en el carro. Pusieron todo en el suelo y se vieron a los ojos sin saber que hacer ahora.

-MISERABLE INFELIZ-llego el grito desde el piso de arriba seguido de un grito de nena.

Ambos se vieron con la frente sombreada.

¿En dónde rayos se habían metido?

 **Continuara…**

 _Hola chicos siento la pequeña demora, pero estuve enferma y haciendo mi examen teorico para ver si saco licencia de conducir ;) Luka-sama quiere algun día tener una moto. Pase el examen con un 92 (el escrito aun me falta aprender a manejar) pero para eso tuve que estar toda una semana sin usar compu._

 _Igual les traigo un capitulo que espero disfrute...cuanto tiempo faltara para que se encuentren Hinata y Naruto...eso mismo me pregunto yo XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Pasado

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

La hora de viaje fue aumentada a dos horas por una presa que ocasionó un accidente. Para cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar una fuerte lluvia había caído y les costó que lo dejaran entrar al parqueo bajo techo del edificio. De mal humor fue como Naruto subió con una enorme maleta en su espalda, una caja en su mano derecha y una maleta de ruedas.

Boruto tenía una cómoda mochila y veía todo con interés.

Hablaron con el encargado que les dio las llaves y les deseo un buen día.

-Generalmente en las mañanas se escucha un grito desde el piso superior, pero no pasa nada y todos aquí están acostumbrados-dijo la señora que atendía.

Padre e hijo se vieron confundidos.

Antes de que el ascensor se cerrara, una mano detuvo el ascensor y el gruño su mala suerte.

Este miércoles a las diez de la mañana no era su mejor miércoles.

Una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia, con ropas de oficina que mostraban su cuerpo, entro por el ascensor. La chica era muy linda, incluso pensó un momento sobre coquetearle (Era padre soltero, pero no virgen, tenía necesidades), claro que todo se fue por el caño al ver el aura oscura que portaba la chica.

No tenía un buen día.

Su pie se movía insistentemente mientras apretaba con fuerza el botón del último piso.

Incluso cuando llegaron un piso antes y se bajaron, pudo jurar que la chica ni parecía saber que existían o estuvieron compartiendo un mismo lugar durante un determinado tiempo.

Su departamento era muy amplio y cómodo, estaba ya amueblado y solo necesitaban los objetos personales que portaban, junto con algunos juguetes de Boruto que aun estaban en el carro. Pusieron todo en el suelo y se vieron a los ojos sin saber que hacer ahora.

-MISERABLE INFELIZ-llego el grito desde el piso de arriba seguido de un grito de nena.

Ambos se vieron con la frente sombreada.

¿En dónde rayos se habían metido?

 **...**

 **Capitulo tres: Pasado.**

-Hubiera sido mucho pedir que me dijeras-

-Te lo dije y no me escuchaste-

-¿Pero por qué todos envían ahí a sus hijos?-

-Buenas recomendaciones, además el primero en ir ahí fue Shikadai y Shikamaru insistió en que era bueno, creo que incluso llevare a Sarada ahí, a su edad no es de relacionarse bien con otros-

-¿Shikamaru?-

-Si ese vago que trabajara contigo-

-No lo sabía-

-Deberías hablar con tus amigos de vez en cuando Naruto-

-Bueno deja de regañarme que ya tengo una madre para eso Sakura-

-Saludos a Boruto-

-También saludos a Sarada-

Corto el teléfono sintiéndose como un tonto.

Si bien desde lo que pasó con Boruto (bebé no planeado) y sus estudios se alejó de sus amigos, no pensó que lo estuviera tanto como para no saber sobre sus vidas y mucho menos que Shikamaru trabajaría con él en términos legales.

Se froto su cien con sus dedos, de reojo vio como Boruto con su piyama de Iron Man estaba comiendo su cereal.

Entrecerró los ojos confundido de que su hijo quisiera actuar en una obra de teatro, la tarde anterior él dijo que había una obre y actuaría como personaje secundario. Era sospechoso que su adorable e antisocial hijo quisiera actuar en una obra, cuando él bien sabía que odiaba estar frente a un grupo grande de personas que lo verían fijamente.

Tomo asiento a su lado y mordió su tostada.

Admitía que en sus años de juventud era un mal cocinero, pero cuando a su madre se le pasó el enojo por enterarse que dejo embarazada a una chica, lo metió a clases intensivas de cocina con ella para que su nieto no se muriera de hambre. Luego de varios esfuerzos y mucha comida rostizada, su hijo y él no morían de hambre, además que podía comentar que los almuerzos que le daba a su hijo sabían bastante bien.

-¿Hoy va venir tía Sakura?-pregunto el niño viéndole fijamente.

Asintió antes de bajar la tasa de café.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Movió los pies inquieta desde su asiento, noto como Himawari se despedía con la mano antes de entrar corriendo por el portón de la escuela, sin importar que pensara la gente piso el acelerador y salió despedida del lugar. Generalmente Obito mandaba a alguien para que llevara a Himawari a la escuela, de esa forma ella podría llegar más temprano al trabajo y agendar todo el día lo más rápido posible. Pero había ocasiones como esta que ella prefería llevar a su hija a la escuela y pasar un rato más con ella.

Solo que ese día sentía algo raro.

Un instinto en su cerebro le decía que se quedara, pero otra parte le decía que huyera.

Que cosas más extrañas.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo y pudo volver a la realidad, se sorprendió de ver un simple mensaje de texto.

 _Voy a estar en una reunión importante, te dejo a cargo de todo ;)_

 _Obito_

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

-Oe Himawari-grito Boruto corriendo hacia la niña.

-Boruto-respondió la menor antes de entrar al edificio.

Naruto quien tenía ese día libre y solo vestía con ropa menos formal, miraba impresionado como el carro de donde se bajó Himawari casi quemaba los neumáticos por la potencia de la salida. Silbo impresionado al ver a un Audi tomar esa velocidad, sintió algo de temor por el encargado de la niña.

Giro a verle.

Su uniforme estaba acomodado perfectamente, su cabello estaba bajo y sus encantadores ojos azul claro veían emocionados a Boruto.

Para su sorpresa su hijo hablaba igual de emocionado sobre algún video juego. Alzo una ceja curioso al notar como el antisocial de su hijo era capaz de hablar con una niña menor que él de manera tan suelta.

Con un adiós de la mano entro con la niña al edificio.

Giro a ver la dirección por donde se había ido el carro, por alguna razón sentía que algo se movía inquieto en su mano. Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo al saber que debía recoger a Sakura.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Luego de dejar a Sarada con una alegre abuela Mikoto, la peli rosa decidió tomar camino a la dirección de Naruto. Si bien siempre habían sido grandes amigos, después de la llegada de Boruto a su vida el rubio se había alejado drásticamente, apenas si fue a su boda con Sasuke y por qué era el mejor amigo de ambos. No comprendía mucho al chico, si bien se había dado cuenta de jóvenes que tenía especial interés en Hinata como no lo tuvo con ella, no pensó que ella se fuera lo destruiría tanto.

Miro el camino vacío y lluvioso de Kirigakure.

En su pensamiento habían muchos recuerdos de su niñez.

Recordaba cómo le costó que Sasuke y Naruto la aceptaran como su amiga, los momentos que Sasuke siempre la despreciaba y Naruto salía en su ayuda, la manera en que tuvo que ayudar a Sasuke cuando se enfrentó con unos chicos que la molestaron a ella.

Siempre menospreciándola.

Pero sin duda ese último caso fue el que hizo que Sasuke por fin la aceptara como amiga, ignorando que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

Mientras crecían juntos sus experiencias los unían más.

Era genial para ella sentirse amada por ambos, aunque sin duda se sentía mal por no corresponder los sentimientos de Naruto, ella sabía el dolor que uno podía sentir cuando no se era correspondida. Por suerte eso no duro tanto como pensaba, no con la llegada de ella.

Hinata Hyuga.

La chica más rara que pudieron haber conocido.

Tímida en extremo, siempre parecía estar en las nubes, vestía de manera muy conservadora y nunca le escucharon decir una grosería.

En más de una ocasión Ino y ella intentaron incluirla en los grupos, pero esta solamente sonreía nerviosa antes de salir corriendo. Se resignaron a tenerla como compañera de salón. Pero no mucho después para sorpresa de todos, bueno realmente no tanto, Naruto comenzó hablarle de manera casual luego de que ella le pidiera que la incluyera en el grupo, el rubio termino accediendo solo porque Sakura se lo pedía.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver como la rarita Hyuga parecía tener un deslumbramiento con el perdedor Naruto. Realmente Naruto no era un perdedor, solo el típico chico que saca malas notas y es algo conflictivo, solo sus amigos más cercanos conocían que el chico era solo risas y buenos pensamientos.

El tiempo pasaba y ella se complacía de ver como la admiración de Hinata pasaba a sonrojos y nervios.

Le gustaba Naruto.

Puede que fuera rarita, pero era muy amable con los otros y siempre parecía tener una manera pacífica de ver las cosas.

Sakura era toda una pro Naruhina.

Sasuke siempre la veía raro cuando ella le conversaba sobre las ideas locas para formar una pareja con esos dos.

Más rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado Naruto llego a decirles sobre como Hinata se le había declarado, ella lo miro alegre hasta que el muy imbécil dijo que la rechazo. Gracias a que Sasuke la contuvo no se lanzó como animal salvaje contra Naruto, aunque el mismo Sasuke quisiera hacerlo. Nadie sabía como pero el Uchiha se había hecho amigo de Hinata, de una manera que Naruto y ella sentían celos, pero luego de ver que era una amistad cercana a una hermandad lo dejaron pasar ya que no había interés romántico ni nada por el estilo.

Al menos seguían siendo amigos.

Aunque odiaba ver el brillo de anhelo que a veces pasaba por la mirada de Hinata.

Estúpido Naruto.

Por lo menos algo bueno salió de todo ese enredo.

Hinata se había hecho muy importante para Naruto de manera que ella no imaginaba.

Para el chico que siempre pasaba peleando con Sasuke, ahora siempre hablaba con la chica en clases y generalmente esta terminaba obligándole a estudiar para mejorar sus notas siendo su tutora. Cuando este siempre se escapaba de clases, ahora iba con Hinata para poder conversar de cosas sin sentido. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando el chico no se metió en una pelea (Cuando el otro tipo le pego un puñetazo) siendo este de temperamento explosivo, luego de irse solo le comento que Hinata no le gustaba la violencia y él no quería ponerla triste.

Sasuke y ella estaban impresionados por su cambio, todos los demás lo estaban y la única que ignoraba todo era Hinata.

La chica estaba metida en el papel de solo amigos y no intentaba nada extraño, solo era ella misma y eso le encantaba a Naruto.

Incluso aun guardaba la fotografía que sacaron en la fiesta de navidad, la chica había estado tan cansada que se quedó dormida sin querer en el hombro de Naruto y este se puso rojo lleno de nervios. Ino había aprovechado la ocasión (Naruto no quería levantar a la chica o molestarle) y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soportarlo.

Durante meses ese sería el mejor chantaje para hacer que Naruto hiciera cualquier cosa.

Con paciencia disfruto el día en que Naruto le dijo rojo que tal vez si sentía algo por Hinata, ella sonrió emocionada antes de asegurar que le ayudaría.

Pero antes si quiera de algún buen movimiento, Hinata anuncio que debería irse.

Nunca había visto a Naruto tan furioso y dolido ante las palabras de resignación de la chica.

 _"-Mi familia debe marcharse a Europa, realmente no creo que pueda volver a Japón en varios años ya que seguiré allá mis estudios-"_

Lo había lastimado sin darse cuenta.

Observo como el chico comenzó a ignorar a Hinata, furiosa le reclamo y este solo le dijo con frialdad que no se metiera, el poderoso puño que le metió en sus costillas le dejo claro que la próxima vez que contestara así lo machacaría hasta la muerte. Pero tenía razón, esto era algo en lo que no podía interferir al igual que sus amigos.

Pero ver a Hinata triste por eso le enfureció.

No quedaba mucho antes que la chica se fuera y Naruto seguía actuando igual.

Como ella no podía quedarse tranquila decidió hablar con Hinata, pero ese día la chica había faltado a clases. En su interior algo no la dejo tranquila, se escapó de clases y corrió hasta la mansión donde vivía (Ino y ella casi se caen de espaldas la primera vez que fueron) pero los empleados le dijeron que la señorita Hinata había adelantado su vuelo.

No podía ser posible.

Había salido hace bastante tiempo y no podría alcanzarla.

Debía hacer algo.

Se tragó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo en dirección al centro mientras llamaba.

 _"-Hinata se fue, ya está en el aeropuerto-"_

Pudo escuchar como Naruto gritaba preguntando el lugar ignorando que estaba en plena clase. Poco después supo que Sasuke y Naruto salieron disparados al aeropuerto, pero sin éxito.

Durante los siguientes días vieron como Naruto poco a poco se deprimía, se alejaba de todos y se volvía a meter en peleas. No duro mucho tiempo antes que saliera el caso de Shion y como está quedo embarazada. Ella miraba a Naruto decepcionada cuando este conto todo, pero dentro de ella algo le dijo que tal vez no solo quería a Hinata, tal vez si la había llegado amar.

A veces miraba la bandeja de correos donde habían varios que le mandaba a la chica, pero esta no daba señales de vida.

Nadie sabía algo de ella.

El único correo que le llego de ella fue cuando le dijo que se iba a casar, le mando una felicitación algo corta y se disculpó por no contestar los otros correos, no la culpaba, el primer correo que le envió fue para decirle el problema que tenía Naruto y como dejo embarazada a Shion.

Ella merecía saberlo.

La verdad temprana le ayudaría a cicatrizar más rápido la herida.

Luego de aquello ella volvió a desaparecer.

Para incertidumbre de todos sus amigos poco después en un periódico nacional salió la noticia más controversial que habían visto.

 _"La heredera Hyuga es exiliada de su familia por presunta polémica y falta de ética, nadie consigue entrevista y la joven desapareció de toda prensa"_

Si bien nunca hablaba con Naruto por sus estudios propios y los del chico, cuando volvió a verlo luego de la noticia este le exigió saber algo sobre Hinata. Ella le explico todo lo que sabía de los correos y como tampoco contestaba nada por ese medio.

Era triste para él.

Era triste para ella.

Era triste para todos.

…

Despertó de golpe de sus pensamientos ante el claxon del carro de atrás, vio como un hombre de cabellera rojiza la miraba de mala forma antes de adelantarla. Gruño antes de estacionar el carro y bajarse de mal humor, la gente ahora no tenía decencia.

-¿Sakura?-giro el rostro ante la voz familiar.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

-Hay demasiado silencio-comento de pronto Lucy al llegar.

Ella giro a verle confundida y realmente sorprendida por el sexto sentido que tenía la mujer.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo entrando a la oficina del jefe rápidamente.

Ladeo la cabeza.

Obito había dicho que estaría en una reunión urgente y prohibía la entrada de todos a su oficina. Momentos después vio como Lucy salía hecha una furia y golpeaba la puerta con ojos enloquecidos.

-Ese imbécil-gruño.

Ella se puso de pie y se levantó para ver con temor como la oficina estaba completamente vacía. De reojo noto como Lucy salía corriendo buscando al irresponsable y mentiroso que ambas tenían como superior.

-Hey chicas-saludo alguien nuevo.

Un hombre con apariencia de joven, con hermoso rostro y cabello rojizo que sería el sueño de cualquier anuncio de shampoo. Vestía con un traje algo informal, pero que su rostro hacia que pareciera una ropa hecha por mismísimos dioses.

El mejor programados de robótica y también de los mejores galanes de Japón.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Realmente al principio ella tuvo miedo de hacer una amistad con el joven por su historias de conquista, pero cuando Itachi dejo en claro que ella era una amiga, el joven se mostró encantado con ella sin ninguna segunda intención. Generalmente era él quien aprovechaba en las mañanas para llevar a Himawari a clases, la niña tenía una especie de enamoramiento por Sasori y este siempre la complacía.

Este vio de reojo como Lucy gruñía furiosa, luego de comentar algo sobre una conductora tonta que se detenía en un semáforo en verde.

-Yo vi a Obito-comento de pronto.

Las dos lo vieron.

-Estaba fuera de donde vivía-dijo con una sonrisa de maldad al ver los ojos de Lucy brillar.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

-Uchiha Obito-hablo Sakura sorprendida.

El hombre sonrió encantadoramente.

Se quedó congelada un momento.

Obito Uchiha era el hermano menor de Mikoto Hyuga la madre de Sasuke, aunque cuando este decidió marcharse hace algunos años provoco una relación tensa en la familia. La familia Uchiha era conocida por tener una gran cadena de policías privados que eran la elite de lo mejor, incluso su esposo Sasuke era un gran detective que estaba en un caso en otra parte del mundo.

La última vez que vio de reojo a ese hombre fue el día de su boda.

-Me da un gusto que me reconozcas-añadió enigmático antes de sentarse en el lobby del edificio.

Lo miro de reojo.

El hombre tenía el traje desarreglado y parecía que acababa de correr una gran cantidad de kilómetros, pero incluso así estaba como para la portada de una revista. En cambio ella con su cabello corto atado en una coleta alta, pantalón blanco hasta las rodillas y una sudadera rosada oscura por el frio que hacia juego con sus botas.

Se sentía horrible.

-Aunque ahora eres una Uchiha después de todo-dijo de manera cómplice.

Asintió aun algo sorprendida.

-¿Sakura-chan?-ambos giraron a ver.

Naruto acababa de entrar por la puerta y ahora miraba sorprendido al hombre que hablaba con ella.

Silencio incómodo.

…

-UCHIHA-SAMA-

…

Los tres se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, pero solo Obito fue quien salió despedido al otro lado del salón gracias a una patada mortal. Naruto y Sakura tuvieron una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca al ver a una rubia sobre Obito dándole golpes en el rostro con furia.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Miraba algo incómodo el escenario donde estaban ensayando la obra, de reojo miro a un rubio llamado Inojin que hablaba con Shikadai y una niña gorda Chocho, ambos estaban en el mismo grupo y eran el trio que saldría en la obra. Si bien su padre había comentado algo de conocer a los padres de esos niños, aun no les hablaba.

De reojo vio como Himawari estaba a su lado comiendo su merienda por el receso, la niña le vio emocionada antes de ofrecerle una galleta.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo la menor.

Acepto la galleta sin comprender bien como en tan poco tiempo sentía un lazo tan fuerte con ella.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

¿Cómo terminaron todos comiendo en un restaurante famoso?

Era una excelente pregunta.

Lucy miraba con ira a su jefe que reía después de una historia graciosa. La mujer llamada Uchiha Sakura y Namikaze Naruto reía mientras compartían partes de otras historias, parecían tres viejos amigos sin verse. La historia de cómo Obito tuvo que huir el día de la boda de Sakura por su hermana era la que dominaba la conversación.

Pero ella estaba seria.

Todo por el papel en su mano.

Hace unos minutos había dicho:

 _"-Lucy ve y llama a mi gerente, ocupo que le des esté mensaje importante-"_

Lo había visto con una ceja arriba sin creerle que se comportara de forma tan responsable, se había disculpado y levantado para hacer la llamada.

Quedo muda al ver el papel.

 ** _"No menciones el nombre de Hinata frente a ellos ni ahora o en otra ocasión, te ordeno que tampoco le digas nada a Hinata sobre ellos"_**

Si bien que le pidiera eso era muy extraño, había puesto que era una orden, algo raro en su jefe. Debía ser algo muy grave para que impusiera su puesto sobre ella.

De reojo lo vio confundida.

Había algo raro en todo esto.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?-pregunto de pronto Obito con una sonrisa.

Noto de inmediato un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos, también como Naruto y Sakura la miraban algo preocupados debido a su silencio.

-Todo bien-contesto de manera cortante.

La charla se reanudo poco después.

No le interesaba formar parte de la conversación.

Poco después fue arrastrada por los recuerdos…

Desde niña siempre fue alguien muy alegre y abierta con todas las personas, siempre sonreía al lado de sus padres y sus criados la adoraban por su forma humilde de ser, pudo haber sido así por siempre…hasta que su madre murió. El cambio que tuvo su padre cuando su madre murió fue muy drástico, ya no era un hombre cariñoso que se preocupaba por su familia, era un monstruo horrible que llego a encerrarla durante una noche en un ático cuando le llego llorando por una pesadilla.

Todo fue horrible.

Los criados fueron cambiados y ahora todos la trataban bajo órdenes de su padre, sus clases eran en casa y sus castigos eran severos hasta alcanzar los golpes en su espalda. Aun poseía algunas cicatrices en su espalda que lo probaban.

Su paciencia llego a su límite al descubrir el matrimonio arreglado, no le importaba quien era ese tal Zeref Dragneel, ella no se casaría ni a palos.

Con solo una mochila con ropa y algo de dinero, escapo de su hogar sin importarle nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su padre no pensaba buscarla, como si deshacerse de ella fuera lo mejor, tal vez pensaba que regresaría suplicando por perdón y sería una hija obediente.

Estaba equivocado.

Si debía morir en las calles lo haría.

Rápidamente el dinero se acabó, con tan solo 15 años no le querían contratar. Nunca podría explicar cómo logro sobrevivir un año en las calles, viviendo de sobras y escapando de otros que pretendían hacerle daño, robando en ocasiones ya que no caería tan bajo para prostituirse. Al final no le quedó otra que aceptar la invitación a una pandilla, grave error, la usaron para un gran robo y al final la dejaron con una herida de bala en su pierna derecha en medio de un callejón.

La sangre no se detenía y la policía podría encontrarla.

No pensó en vendar la herida, si se desangraba y moría por fin podría descansar.

 _-¿No piensas levantarte?-_

La voz llego de la nada y una silueta frente a ella le hizo pensar en la policía, pero no era un oficial, era un extraño hombre con ojos rojos y rostro similar al suyo, la única diferencia era el traje del hombre y su ropa de vagabunda. Noto algo en los ojos del hombre, como di tuviera que cargar con algo como ella.

Decepción.

Como si todo el mundo lo odiara y tuviera que llevar el odio de sus seres queridos en su espalda.

Pero no dijo nada, las calles le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie.

 _-¿Prefieres morir antes de recibir ayuda?-_

No pensaba luchar contra un hombre que estaba en perfectas condiciones, conocía una gran cantidad de movimientos para escapar y sus patadas eran mortales, pero su herida no la llevaría muy lejos.

Aun así gruño con fuerza y lo vio con odio.

 _-Eres igual a mí-_

No la veía a ella, su mirada estaba fija en otro punto.

La sangre que le faltaba le hizo ver todo borroso y cayó al suelo.

…

Cuando volvió a despertar, descubrió con asombro que no estaba muerte y en su lugar estaba hospitalizada. Las enfermeras la trataron amablemente y el mismo hombre que estaba en el callejón vino a visitarle. Se negó hablar. Poco después descubrió que ese hombre de llamaba Uchiha Obito y le ofreció la oportunidad de darle un empleo a pesar de su corta edad.

¿Por qué la ayudaba tanto?

Bajo esa suciedad y ropas de vagabundo era imposible que la reconociera.

¿Por qué le sonreía?

Sus ojos siempre opacos en su rostro, siempre iban junto a una gran sonrisa cuando le preguntaba su nombre o si quería un lugar donde vivir.

¿Cuándo comenzó a quererle?

Obito llego a convertirse en un hermano mayor y pronto sustituyo a la figura paterna que siempre tuvo, sus ojos mostraban la determinación que necesitaba a su lado y siempre la protegía como espero de su padre.

¿Cuándo volvió a sonreír?

Tal vez…cuando volvió a tener una familia.

…

-Seguro estas bien Lucy-pregunto Obito atrayéndola a la realidad.

Nuevamente sus ojos eran firmes y la miraban atentamente.

La comida ya había terminado, Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino mientras Obito se resignó a seguirle a la oficina. Pero ahora parecía algo tenso y atento a sus acciones, quería complacerle en todo y ella comprendía la razón, estaba desesperado porque ella le hiciera caso.

Volteo el rostro ignorándole.

Un brazo la hizo detenerse en medio de la acera y giro el rostro fastidiada, su expresión se suavizo al ver algo de miedo en los ojos de Obito.

Suspiro.

Itachi su adorado sobrino estaba siempre ayudándole en todo lo posible.

Hinata siempre amable y con tanto amor le brindaba esa parte femenina y una familia a la cual proteger.

Akatsuki y todos sus integrantes le daban el soporte, pero al mismo tiempo eran protegidos por él.

Obito Uchiha era el líder.

Pero no con ella.

Porque ambos eran iguales.

Los dos veían el dolor que nacía en los ojos del otro, era como si ambos estuvieran conectados y no pudieran fingir frente al otro, sabían que jamás escaparían de sus fantasmas pasados y que probablemente siempre tendrían esa parte del corazón congelado por el odio.

Tomo con suavidad la mano de Obito y su otra mano acaricio levemente su mejilla.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera una petición de un amigo y no la orden de un jefe-vio el dolor en los ojos de Obito al pensar que la había ofendido-pero comprendo que solo quieres protegerla y por eso siempre te seguiré-añadió con una sonrisa alegre.

La expresión de Obito se relajó por primera vez en la noche, luego la envolvió en un dulce abrazo.

-Gracias-susurro a su oído.

De reojo Obito miro como al otro lado de la calle un joven lo veía fijamente, su cabello rosado desordenado y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con odio.

Qué raro.

 **Continuara…**

 _Hola gente yo con un nuevo capitulo, llevo como un mes enferma (por surte ya voy saliendo) por eso no había querido escribir y lo que subi eran capitulos que tenía medio listos._

 _Estoy segura que el proximo capitulo les va a encantar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Teatro

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Seguro estas bien Lucy-pregunto Obito atrayéndola a la realidad._

 _Nuevamente sus ojos eran firmes y la miraban atentamente._

 _La comida ya había terminado, Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino mientras Obito se resignó a seguirle a la oficina. Pero ahora parecía algo tenso y atento a sus acciones, quería complacerle en todo y ella comprendía la razón, estaba desesperado porque ella le hiciera caso._

 _Volteo el rostro ignorándole._

 _Un brazo la hizo detenerse en medio de la acera y giro el rostro fastidiada, su expresión se suavizo al ver algo de miedo en los ojos de Obito._

 _Suspiro._

 _Itachi su adorado sobrino estaba siempre ayudándole en todo lo posible._

 _Hinata siempre amable y con tanto amor le brindaba esa parte femenina y una familia a la cual proteger._

 _Akatsuki y todos sus integrantes le daban el soporte, pero al mismo tiempo eran protegidos por él._

 _Obito Uchiha era el líder._

 _Pero no con ella._

 _Porque ambos eran iguales._

 _Los dos veían el dolor que nacía en los ojos del otro, era como si ambos estuvieran conectados y no pudieran fingir frente al otro, sabían que jamás escaparían de sus fantasmas pasados y que probablemente siempre tendrían esa parte del corazón congelado por el odio._

 _Tomo con suavidad la mano de Obito y su otra mano acaricio levemente su mejilla._

 _-Me hubiera gustado que fuera una petición de un amigo y no la orden de un jefe-vio el dolor en los ojos de Obito al pensar que la había ofendido-pero comprendo que solo quieres protegerla y por eso siempre te seguiré-añadió con una sonrisa alegre._

 _La expresión de Obito se relajó por primera vez en la noche, luego la envolvió en un dulce abrazo._

 _-Gracias-susurro a su oído._

 _De reojo Obito miro como al otro lado de la calle un joven lo veía fijamente, su cabello rosado desordenado y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con odio._

 _Qué raro._

 **...**

 **Capitulo cuatro: Teatro.**

Miro aburrida el pedazo de pan entre sus manos, realmente no tenía mucha hambre pero pensó que un emparedado de atún a media noche sería buena idea. Tomo asiento en el sillón y aprendió el televisor, para su sorpresa aun había una película infantil en él y para no pensar en que ver le puso reproducir. Una canción infantil lleno toda la sala, por suerte su hija no la escucharía ya que estaba dormida por el medicamento.

Odiaba la fiebre.

Su hija había estado todo el día algo cansada, pero al legar de sus clases se desplomo por la fiebre y tuvo que llevarle a emergencias. Luego de cuatro hermosas horas en un hospital, llego a su casa cansada e incapaz de dormir por el temor que Himawari despertara nuevamente. Pero luego de dos horas de sueño continuo pensó que debería descansar ella un rato.

-Miau-maulló algo a su lado.

Giro su rostro y vio dos adorables ojos dorados que la miraban con deseo, o mejor dicho, que miraban con deseo su emparedado.

El gato era el ser más feo que había visto en su vida, su cuerpo estaba muy delgado (aunque ya estaba mejor que la primera vez que lo vio) en algunas partes le faltaba pelo, su pelaje era naranja opaco que estaba sanando y sobre su ojo derecho había una enorme cicatriz que le impedía abrirlo bien, su cola estaba llena de heridas y su pata trasera estaba vendada por la infección.

Cuando acepto tener un gato no espero tener uno tan feo.

Todo pasó la tarde que iban a traer un gatito a su casa, la veterinaria estaba algo lejana y tenían que caminar un poco del estacionamiento. Claro que no habían llegado muy lejos cuando algo llamo la atención de su hija, era un horrible y descuidado gato que estaba tirado en un callejón más delgado que un hueso.

Hinata juro que el gato estaba a punto de morir.

Su hija se lanzó sobre el animal y lloro para llevarlo a una veterinaria, no debía tener más que unos meses de nacido. Al final accedió por lastima al animal, la veterinaria les costó un ojo de la cara y para sorpresa de todos el gato parecía querer seguir viviendo ya que luchaba para soportar la medicina.

Tres días después y con un gato operado, desparasitado y con puntadas en su ojo, llego a su nuevo hogar. Intento convencer a Himawari de adoptar otro gato, la veterinaria estaba dispuesta adoptar al pequeño animalito por su estado, pero terca como ninguna su hija eligió al pequeño "Kyubi".

Kyubi era el nombre del artista principal de la banda "Biju" actuar amor de Himawari.

Para su alegría el gato parecía ser independiente y siempre estaba cuidadno de reojo de Himawari, era más leal que un perro y su apariencia estaba mejorando.

Tomo parte de su emparedado de atún y lo puso al lado del gato, este no se negó y acepto la comida de su cuidadora. Si bien Himawari estaba enamorada del gato, no era sorpresa que ella debía cuidarle más que su hija, cambiar su caja de arena y darle de comer.

-Al menos ya no me siento sola en la noche-dijo entre un bostezo.

El animal maulló antes de subirse a sus piernas, mientras le daba una caricia el sueño la venció y su emparedado termino siendo devorado por el gato.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Un nuevo día siempre trae nuevas cosas que hacer, aunque para ella la rutina siempre iba de ir a levantar a su jefe a trabajar como maniática para que este triunfara. Por eso los fines de semana eran algo confusos para ella aun, después de todo siempre debía trabajar incluso los sábados y domingos para que todo saliera bien entre semana. Si bien Obito era su jefe, era a veces muy infantil como la temporada que le dio por ser llamado "Tobi", ella era sin duda la que mantenía el orden y la ley en Akatsuki.

Su vida era bastante aburrida.

Por eso odiaba cuando Obito llegaba en ocasiones y le indicaba que tomara un día libre.

No sabía qué hacer.

Intento levantarse tarde pero fue imposible, una rutina de años fue más fuerte que el cansancio y termino haciendo todo el oficio de su departamento antes de las nueve de la mañana.

Miro de forma aburrida todo su pequeño departamento, era cercano al edificio donde vivía Obito y en el cual ella había vivido hasta ser mayor de edad (Obito solía sobre protegerla como hermano mayor) luego con el dinero suficiente decidió ser independiente.

Aun recordaba con satisfacción la cara lagrimosa de Obito cuando ella se marchó.

Aburrida salió de su departamento con ropa sencilla, generalmente en sus días libres aprovechaba para escribir sobre su novela, pero ese día tenía un extraño deseo de salir y no pasar frente a una computadora. Puede que haber trabajado en el proyecto de la nueva consola durante toda la semana, la dejo con ganas de no electrónicos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Recordaba que la semana pasada Himawari estuvo enferma y Hinata tuvo que tomar dos días libres, ella hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle y tal vez pudiera ir hoy a trabajar.

 _-Si te atreves a trabajar este fin de semana…te prometo que jamás publicaran tu novela-_

Gruño mentalmente ante la amenaza de su jefe, de ser en otro caso sería extorción, pero ahora solo quería que ella descansara.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien y el impulso la mando al suelo. Mientras miraba los edificios y el cielo levemente nublado, pensó que ese en definitiva no era su día. Giro su rostro y se topó con unos ojos cafés que la miraban con algo de lastima.

-Perdón iba algo distraída-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos café que la miraban arrepentidos.

Suspiro e ignoro la mano que le tendía.

No era su costumbre confiar en otros. Recordó vagamente como desde niña siempre fue traicionada por aquellos que alguna vez pensó le ayudarían, eso poco a poco formo una enorme coraza en su ser que solo era abierta para pocas personas.

Obito.

Hinata.

Itachi.

Incluso el grupo de amiguitos de Sasori y Deidara que eran un grupo de raros.

La amada Himawari.

Pero nadie más. Incluso en cosas tan simples como darle la mano, no confiaba en nadie y siempre miraba con desconfianza a cualquiera que se acercara. Si no estaban cuando ella los ocupo, ahora no necesitaba a alguien que fuera amable con ella.

-Yo también iba distraída-comento de forma despreocupada.

No es que a ella le importara ser amable, pero mamá Hinata le había dicho que debía serlo y ella era de las pocas personas que no le gustaba decepcionar.

Aunque no fueran de edades muy diferentes, para Lucy lo más cercano a una madre era Hinata.

Su familia.

-Erza apúrate-dijo un chico a lo lejos.

Noto a un hombre de edad similar a la suya o algo mayor, de cabello azulado muy oscuro y ojos fríos como el hielo que no dejaban de verla con desconfianza. Quiso sonreír internamente al ver a alguien desconfiar de ella, bueno no lo culpaba, ella debía estar viéndolo de una forma similar.

El chico le parecía interesante.

-Gray ya voy, primero debo pedirle que me perdone-indico la mujer de forma seria.

La miro con una ceja arriba, ya se había disculpado.

-No creo que tanta formalidad sea necesaria-hablo alguien nuevo.

Dio un pequeño brinco ya que la voz llego de la espalda. Giro el rostro y lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos verde oscuro que la miraban alegres, una gran sonrisa y un pelo rosado muy vistoso que sería imposible de ignorar.

Demasiado alegre y confiado.

Ese chico no le caía bien y solo lo había visto durante cinco segundos…le recordaba mucho a Obito.

-Mi nombre es Natsu-se presentó alegre.

Ella frunció el ceño.

¿Esperaba que ella se presentara como si nada?

Que tipo más idiota.

Noto de inmediato como los otros dos los miraban fijamente y ella se sintió incomoda, además de muy presionada por la sociedad. Vio de mala manera al chico de pelo rosado, pero incluso con su peor cara este parecía tener una sonrisa mayor.

Demasiada felicidad.

Un destello de Obito luego de que salió del hospital llego a su mente, ese hombre había sonreído todo el camino y siempre parecía preocuparse por ella.

¿Por qué ese chico tenía la misma mirada que él?

No había dos como Obito en este mundo.

Hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, por donde venía. Escucho como el otro chico mencionaba algo sobre "rubia engreída" y como era regañado por la mujer. Para su enojo sintió la mirada del chico peli rosado todo el rato hasta que dio la vuelta, lo peor es que ella sabía que era su mirada.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Suspiro por quinta vez antes de intentar nuevamente ponerle el suéter a Himawari, pero esta salió corriendo y se escondió bajo la cama seguida por el tonto gato. Miro arrepentida al suelo y supo que no fue buena idea decirle la verdad a la niña después de todo su trabajo duro, pero sabía por experiencia que brindar falsas esperanzas no la ayudaría.

¿Qué podría hacer?

-Dijiste que irías a verme-sollozo la niña.

Y era verdad.

Ella lo prometió.

Pero también había faltado la semana pasada a trabajar para cuidarla y hoy tenían una reunión importante en el trabajo donde ella debía hacer una pequeña presentación ante otros socios. Para su mala suerte la presentación era una hora antes de la obra de teatro por la cual Himawari se había estado preparando todo este tiempo.

Miro al suelo sin saber que decirle.

De hecho recordaba que ella vivió algo similar, cuando era pequeña tuvo una presentación de obras de pintura donde ella estaría por primera vez. Su obra gano el primer lugar y fue elogiada por muchos diciendo que tenía un gran talento en la pintura.

Su padre había faltado y ella lloro durante toda la noche.

-Himawari-hablo alto y escucho como esta sollozaba.

Miro bajo la cama y tomo aire.

Un vago destello llego a su mente, una cabellera rubia y ojos celestes que siempre sonreían al tiempo que cumplían cualquier promesa por muy tonta que fuera.

-Prometo llegar a tu obra de teatro-dijo con tranquilidad.

Los sollozo se detuvieron y el rostro lloroso de Hima salió de debajo de la cama viéndola incrédula.

-¿De verdad?-dijo esperanzada.

En la mente de Hinata llegaron muchas cosas, era algo imposible para ella llegar a ver la presentación de su hija incluso aunque hiciera todo en tiempo record, probablemente rompería su corazón si fallaba y demoraría parte de su confianza.

¿Cómo Naruto cumplía siempre lo que prometía?

Él siempre hacia lo imposible, posible.

-Hai-respondió sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Himawari.

Puede que incluso el pensara lo mismo que ella en este momento, pero si él no se rendía…ella tampoco penaba hacerlo.

Mira si era patética, años después su pilar más fuerte era el recuerdo de Naruto.

No tenía remedio.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Escucho algo aburrido y distraído lo que ese tipo le decía, realmente le interesaba bien poco si la operación había sido un éxito, no es como si hubiera tanta gente en ese lugar como para que él estuviera al pendiente de cada mínimo detalle. Pero igualmente ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki seguía hablando sobre lo bueno y lo malo que había ocurrido, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba como líder aun la gente no se acostumbraba a él.

-Bueno eso era todo-dijo el alto hombre de cabellera naranja.

Le indico con la mano que pudiera salir y este con un gruñido asintió.

Escucho unos mensajes de Ino de parte de su padre, luego uno de su madre que lo amenazaba si no llegaba a tiempo a la obra de teatro de su propio hijo.

Aburrido se puso de pie y dejo todo listo para irse temprano, se despidió de Ino quien estaba por salir también, el pequeño Inojin también salía en la obra.

El viaje en carro fue algo tranquilo, lo único malo fue el tiempo que duro tras un enorme camión que no le dejo adelantar. Cuando estaciono en el parqueo del instituto de su hijo se sorprendió al ver como dos carros más alejados se bajaba la chica que había conocido hace algunos días, su nombre era Lucy si no se equivocaba...por más que intento no logro recordar su apellido.

-Lucy-san-hablo alto para que le escuchara.

La joven giro a verle con indiferencia e hizo una pequeña reverencia de reconocimiento. La chica realmente era muy linda, pero daba la impresión de que si te acercabas mucho a ella terminarías con una patada en tu parte baja.

Sonrió y con una mano se despidió de ella.

Camino tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, al llegar no le fue difícil identificar la cabellera roja que pertenecía a su madre.

-Ya era hora dattebane-gruño antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

Si bien le había ido a visitar algunos días, eran pocos a diferencia a cuando vivía cerca.

Noto de reojo como su padre estaba sentado con una cámara en mano, a su lado estaba Sakura quien le saludaba amablemente con Sarada entre sus piernas, también había un raro chico de cabello rosado al lado de Sakura que portaba una bufanda.

-Es un pariente lejano de parte de mi madre, se llama Natsu Dragneel-le presento Sakura.

El chico parecía ser muy animado, además de que Sarada no dejaba de jugar con él (un record para una niña antisocial). Natsu le dijo que era un camarero y que estudiaba música en una universidad cercana, luego de eso siguió jugando con Sarada, era bueno con los niños.

Le restó importancia y se sentó en espera de que empezara la obra.

No faltaba mucho.

Por alguna razón pasaron diez minutos más después de la hora para que empezara, todos los asientos estaban llenos y algunas personas no dejaban de murmurar confundidos. Estaba aburrido y noto la cabellera rubia de Lucy varios asientos adelante, estaba con unos jóvenes que no reconoció pero que no dejaban de ver atrás cada momento.

La obra comenzó.

No supo si reír o llorar al ver que su hijo era un zorro en la obra de animales, por alguna razón sintió orgullo cuando dijo sus palabras, aunque se equivocara varias veces por los nervios. De reojo noto como su madre lloraba y decía que era su orgullo.

Vio emocionado como su hijo veía donde estaban y sonreía sin importarle que no fuera parte de su papel.

Momentos después apareció un pequeño conejo blanco, unos mechones de pelo azul se asomaban por su traje y su mirada veía en todas direcciones. Era la chica que había visto el día que trajo a Boruto, según su hijo le contaba se llamaba Himawari.

-Parece que va a llorar-murmuro su madre a su lado con algo de pena.

Tal vez no era buena frente al público.

-VAMOS HIMAWARI-grito alguien del público.

Todos giraron a ver y se sorprendieron de ver cómo era Lucy (aunque solo Naruto y Sakura la conocieran), la rubia estaba de pie y con mirada determinada.

Raro.

Según recordaba la chica era muy fría e indiferente, incluso no comprendía que relación podría tener con esa niña.

-Himawari si se puede-

-Vamos Hima-chan-

-Eres una estrella-

-Dame un hijo-

Al lado de la rubia había varios chicos, unos de cabellera roja, otro de larga coleta rubia, uno con su rostro lleno de marcas, uno de pelo blanco, otro con una parte de su cara pintada de negro. Todos ellos comenzaron animar a la niña. El último que dijo lo de "dame un hijo" fue golpeado en la cabeza por un hombre de cabello naranja que estaba sentado junto a otra mujer de pelo morado.

El público lleno de padres se conmovió y empezó apoyar también a la niña.

La pequeña miraba indecisa al público, pero cuando levanto la mirada sonrió grandemente como si hubiera visto algo que ocupaba.

La obra continuo, todos se equivocaron y un pequeño destruyo parte del escenario.

Pero para los padres fue todo un éxito.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Si bien sabía que lo mejor era prestar atención y hacerlo como se debe hacer, su mente estaba algo dispersa y sabía que no era su mejor trabajo. Estaba algo nerviosa ante el hombre frente a ella que era tan imponente y generaba cierto respeto con solo verle. Sōsuke Aizen si bien era un hombre sumamente atractivo, también era la clase de personas a la cual se le mantiene alejado. Solamente Obito tenía la posibilidad de hacer amistad con un hombre como ese y convertirlo en uno de sus principales accionistas.

Lo peor no era eso.

Si bien Aizen era un millonario algo excéntrico y dueño de varias empresas a lo largo de todo el mundo, además de ser el dueño de uno de los grandes bancos en el centro de Tokio.

Bueno.

El problema era que la otra empresa asociada a Akatsuki tenía como representante a Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ese chico era casi tan joven como Lucy y algo pequeño de estatura, su mirada congelaría hasta a un volcán y además parecía tenerle un pequeño/gran odio a Aizen.

Y ella estaba en medio de ambos intentando poder respirar normalmente.

-Eso significa que la nueva consola estará a la vente en tres meses-comento Aizen con una encantadora sonrisa.

Sintió como el mal humor de Hitsugaya aumentaba.

-Se espera que sea en tres meses, ya se lanzó la prueba en algunas personas y los resultados son positivos, además muchos ya la esperan y las pre-ordenes aumentan cada día-aseguro.

Pudo ver como frente a ella Obito sonreía.

-Ai-chan si quieres te doy una para que la pruebes-dijo de forma infantil.

El hombre giro a verle con una sonrisa.

-Esperaba que me lo pidieras-

Hinata suspiro algo cansada de que esos dos fueran amigos de la infancia.

En la puerta estaban dos personas, un hombre de cabello morado y sonrisa gatuna, junto a una hermosa rubia de grandes… gran personalidad. Para Hinata era obvio la mirada intensa que ambos se estaban dando y se sentía algo incomoda, después de todo el hombre era el asistente de Aizen y la chica de Hitsugaya.

Que complicado.

-No te enojes Shiro-chan que también te daré una-

-No me llames así-

-Pero Ukitake-san siempre te dice de esa forma-

-Entonces debes escuchar como le digo a él que eso me molesta-

-Alguien se levantó de mal humor hoy Obito-kun-

-Hai Ai-chan-

Hinata sonrió más nerviosa al ver la ira de Hitsugaya aumentar, pero se contuvo hacer algún comentario al ver el reloj de la oficina, faltaban solo quince minutos para la obra de Himawari. Se había asegurado de hacer que Lucy y los otros chicos de Akatsuki que eran importantes para Himawari, se fueran para ver la obra.

Solo faltaba ella.

Apretó con fuerza las manos sin saber qué hacer, su presentación había terminado, pero ella debía quedarse hasta el final.

-Hinata-llamo Obito.

Giro a verle sorprendida y noto una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya terminamos con tu parte, ahora solo falta hablar sobre lo aburrido que será ganar millones por mi talento-dijo sin ninguna pisca de humildad-creo que deberías irte a casa temprano hoy-añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y lo vio como si fuera un Dios.

-Gracias Obito-sama-dijo con respeto.

Salió corriendo escuchando las risas de su jefe y las de Aizen.

Llego a su escritorio donde se quitó los zapatos de taco y saco unas zapatillas deportivas que tenía para situaciones de emergencia. Dejo varios papeles en la mesa y desconecto la computadora sin importarle nada. Luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras iba por la calle noto que faltaban solo dos minutos para la obra y el tráfico era horrible.

La escuela de Himawari estaba mínimo a diez kilómetros.

¿Qué haría?

-Ocupa un aventón-dijo una voz a su lado.

Giro su rostro jadeante y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Con su cabello en una coleta baja y una mirada demasiado intensa, además de con un traje de diseñador y esa aura de príncipe. Para Hinata nunca fue más feliz el ver el rostro de Itachi Uchiha como esa tarde.

-Itachi-kun-casi sollozo.

Rápidamente se sentó atrás de él y lo sujeto con fuerza. Les fue difícil maniobrar entre tantos carros, pero no duraron más de unos cuantos minutos cuando Itachi tomo un atajo. Estaba llegando tarde, pero estaba llegando. No quería ser grosera, pero apenas Itachi la dejo frente al gimnasio salió corriendo. Itachi dijo que iría a estacionarse.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que abrió rápidamente, escucho como estaban coreando el nombre de su hija.

Sonrió cuando la mirada de la niña conecto con la suya, la mirada de Himawari era brillante al verle y su sonrisa fue hermosa.

La obra continuo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Cuando Itachi llego a verle ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba demasiado orgullosa de su pequeña como para ver su error cuando se cayó de cara. Apenas termino la obra ella soltó en aplausos seguido de un divertido Itachi.

-Debo ir a verle-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Itachi estaba por seguirle, pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera rosada algo familiar.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido y se puso pálido al ver como Sakura Haruno estaba al lado de él.

Naruto.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Naruto se alejó rápidamente de Sakura para ir a ver a su hijo para felicitarle, si bien el teatro no era lo suyo, al menos podría dejarle disfrutar con sus nuevos compañeros. Cuando llego detrás del telón noto como varios padres estaban felicitando a sus hijos. Su hijo estaba algo alejado de todos y tenía la mirada perdida cuando lo llamo.

-No me gusta el teatro-declaro luego de unos minutos.

Como padre estaba dividido entre apoyarlo o tomarle una fotografía, con ese traje de zorro se veía adorable.

Tomo la segunda opción.

-Te ves adorable-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y un aura rosada a su alrededor.

Boruto lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-MAMÁ-

-HIMAWARI-CHAN-

Todos giraron ante los gritos y la conmoción que ocurría. Entre todos ellos Boruto se sintió más tranquila al ver como la mamá de Himawari si había llegado, eso había tenido a su amiga muy preocupada y había logrado atrasar la obra unos minutos por sus lágrimas.

La mamá de Himawari era muy bonita.

Tenía un larguísimo cabello azulado, su piel era tan blanca como la de su amiga y sus ojos eran de un raro color perla que brillaban entre las lágrimas de la emoción. Había alzado a Himawari y le daba una pequeña vuelta mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de su hija.

Madre.

Boruto nunca supo que era tener una madre, lo más cercano a una femenina era su abuela y esta parecía feliz de tener ese rol de consentidora y darle dulces a escondida de su padre y abuelo. Se preguntó si la madre de Himawari la regañaría, si estaría en las noches para abrazarla, si le contaría historias, si tendría un calor especial o si sería buena cocinando.

Tuvo envidia.

Mucha envidia de parte de Himawari.

Giro para ver a su padre y decirle que deseaba irse, pero se sorprendió al ver su rostro pálido en la escena frente a él.

De reojo noto como Himawari le señalaba insistentemente y su madre sonreía asintiendo. Curiosamente la madre de Himawari paso de la alegría a la sorpresa, pero para terminar con cara pálida y viendo a su padre como si fuera un fantasma.

Himawari y Boruto se vieron confundidos.

-¿Hinata…chan?-dijo su padre con dificultad.

Los brazos que sostenían a Himawari temblaron un poco y Hinata sintió unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo.

-O-Ohayo N-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo por los nervios.

Su día no era tan bueno como pensó.

Después de todo su hilo rojo que los unía estaba más cerca de lo que había estado en años.

 **Continuara…**

 _No voy a comentar nada de la gran tardanza que tuve...por eso dejare este capitulo y me ire lentamente antes que alguien me tire de un puente XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Invitación

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _Madre._

 _Boruto nunca supo que era tener una madre, lo más cercano a una femenina era su abuela y esta parecía feliz de tener ese rol de consentidora y darle dulces a escondida de su padre y abuelo. Se preguntó si la madre de Himawari la regañaría, si estaría en las noches para abrazarla, si le contaría historias, si tendría un calor especial o si sería buena cocinando._

 _Tuvo envidia._

 _Mucha envidia de parte de Himawari._

 _Giro para ver a su padre y decirle que deseaba irse, pero se sorprendió al ver su rostro pálido en la escena frente a él._

 _De reojo noto como Himawari le señalaba insistentemente y su madre sonreía asintiendo. Curiosamente la madre de Himawari paso de la alegría a la sorpresa, pero para terminar con cara pálida y viendo a su padre como si fuera un fantasma._

 _Himawari y Boruto se vieron confundidos._

 _-¿Hinata…chan?-dijo su padre con dificultad._

 _Los brazos que sostenían a Himawari temblaron un poco y Hinata sintió unas grandes ganas de salir corriendo._

 _-O-Ohayo N-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo por los nervios._

 _Su día no era tan bueno como pensó._

 _Después de todo su hilo rojo que los unía estaba más cerca de lo que había estado en años._

 **...**

 **Capitulo cinco: Invitación.  
**

Alguna vez alguno has sentido esas ganas de ser tragado por la tierra y no volver a salir nunca en su existencia, bueno, eso era lo que ella sentía en ese preciso momento. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como una piedra y su frente tenía una ligera capa de sudor, su corazón había dejado de responder al igual que sus pulmones. Quería salir corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón.

¿Por qué él?

Pensó que kami-sama la amaba, pero ahora lo tenía en duda.

De toda la gente que se podía topar ese día, o en su vida en general, había deseado jamás volver a ver al chico frente a ella.

¿Chico?

Vamos Hinata que ahora es todo un hombre.

Más alto de lo que recordaba, cuerpo más definido, ojos azules que la miraban sorprendidos y cabello rubio corto. No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada al ver cómo había algo de molestia en los ojos azules. Era normal que después de todo este tiempo siguiera molesto con ella, después de todo Naruto era de la gente que no olvidaba pero actuaba como si lo hiciera.

Quería irse cuanto antes.

Su corazón latía asustado.

A su mente llego la imagen de Toneri por un momento, recordaba al chico de cabello albino que siempre terminaba consolándola cuando estaba triste, esa imagen rápido se desvaneció. Luego esa imagen fue remplazada por la sonriente de Obito que juraba que siempre le iba a proteger y por ultimo por un tranquilo Itachi. La imagen de una sonriente Lucy al lado del resto de sus amigos de Akatsuki.

-Oka-chan-llamo Himawari viéndola confundida.

Volteo a ver a su hija con una gran sonrisa.

Ella ya no estaba sola, tenía gente a su alrededor que estaba a su lado apoyándola.

-¿Sucede algo Hima-chan?-pregunto intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Estaba deseando que su hija preguntara por Itachi o por Lucy, de esa manera no sería tan descortés salir corriendo sin pensar en alguna forma de entablar conversación.

Su pequeña y adorable hija señalo al niño al lado de Boruto.

-Él es Boruto, mi amigo-indico.

Su cerebro tuvo ganas de llorar y gritar.

Pero como siempre solo oculto lo que pensaba y se acercó dónde estaba Naruto con paso indeciso. Claro que sabía que ese niño era hijo de Naruto, de lo último que hablo con Haruno Sakura fue del hecho de que Naruto había dejado a una chica embarazada, además que era la viva imagen del rubio.

¿Qué hacer?

Miro los ojos azules del niño verla fijamente, parecían brillar con algo de inocencia, pero también notaban algo de tristeza.

Se agacho hasta estar a la altura del niño que se sonrojo levemente ante su cercanía, era sumamente adorable con ese traje y ese sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Boruto-kun-le dijo mientras bajaba a Himawari y le ofrecía una mano que el niño acepto-Mi nombre es Hinata Otsuka y soy la madre de Himawari-se presentó.

El niño tenía levemente el rostro sonrojado.

-Hermosa-murmuro Boruto.

Hinata, Himawari y Naruto miraron fijamente al niño, este como si no se diera cuenta hasta muy tarde de lo que dijo, se sonrojo como un tomate.

La risa de Hinata fue demasiado suave y musical.

-Yo también creo que eres un niño muy apuesto Boruto-kun-le dijo Hinata intentando calmarle.

El pequeño estaba totalmente avergonzado.

-Creo que actuaste muy bien y espero verte en otra obra con Himawari-añadió con una sonrisa.

Era curioso que la madre de Himawari desprendiera esa aura tan maternal, Boruto la miraba embelesado y asintió enérgicamente.

-Oka-chan-dijo Himawari jalando su ropa.

La mujer giro a ver de reojo y asintió, luego tomo a la niña y se despidió con una mano de Boruto. Naruto estaba seguro que se iría sin despedir, pero para su sorpresa ella le vio e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir caminando rápidamente.

De reojo Himawari lo veía y abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de su madre.

Naruto se sintió intimidado ante la mirada de advertencia en el rostro de la niña.

-No dejare el teatro-anuncio Boruto.

Él giro a verle confundido.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Naruto estuvo distraído todo el viaje de regreso a su casa, su madre le había dicho varias cosas que no recordaba y solamente se despidió de Sakura con la mano. Mientras entraba a su departamento vio como Boruto corría para quitarse ese traje y ponerse su piyama de pokémon. Estaba seguro que los dos comieron algo que ordenaron, luego de asegurarse que Boruto se lavó los dientes y se acostó, fue cuando él se sentó en el sillón de su departamento.

Su mente viajaba entre vagos recuerdos.

Después de que Hinata se le declaro cuando era joven, él la rechazo lo más amablemente que su sorpresa se lo permitió. A pesar de todo la chica seguía queriendo ser su amiga, algo que él nunca pudo rechazar fue la amistad de alguien.

Se sorprendió cuando noto como la chica lo saludaba vagamente por los pasillo y no intentaba nada con él, incluso a veces pensaba que lo que ella le dijo fue producto de su imaginación.

Recordaba como Hinata había llegado a clases, con su cabello algo corto y una mirada tímida. También como Sakura le decía que la metiera en todo y él al estar enamorado de ella aceptaba. La chica había cambiado mucho cuando se le declaro.

Era tan rara.

Pero había algo en ella que le intrigaba.

Primero, que chica tan rara puede decir que él le gustaba, realmente no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa como para que alguien le gustara. También se sentía algo mal que la chica en cuestión no fuera Sakura, pero había una parte de él que se sentía alegre porque alguien lo reconociera.

Era una sensación cálida.

Segundo, no entendía mucho a las chicas, pero después de declararse y ser rechazadas no pensó que actuaran como Hinata. La chica seguía sonriendo (pocas veces) como antes y nunca le apartaba la mirada.

Estaba actuando como de costumbre.

Incluso cuando le comento a Sasuke y a Sakura del tema, bueno primero ambos se enojaron ya que los dos tenían buena relación con la chica, incluso llego a pensar que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata. Si Sasuke se enamoraba de la chica sería un alivio ya que Sakura dejaría de quererle.

Todo era un tonto cuadrado amoroso.

Al final se resignó hacer lo que la chica le pidió, no podía darle mucho a parte de su amistad y no es como si fuera difícil. Hinata era alguien bastante amable que le era fácil comprender a los demás, siempre ayudaba si lo pedían o incluso si no lo hacían.

No le era difícil prestarle atención después de lo que le dijo, es más, le era difícil no ver a la pequeña Hinata.

¿Cómo se hicieron amigos cercanos?

Esa fue la pregunta que vino a su mente unos meses después de la declaración, ver a Hinata sonreír mientras le explicaba matemáticas era una vista agradable.

Comenzaron hablando vagamente entre clases, pero cuando se volvió a dar cuenta siempre estaba sentado a su lado charlando sobre algún tema. No creía que fuera importante saber cómo alguien se vuelve importante para uno…solo sucede.

Pero todo cambio una tarde.

Estaba sentado en el parque con la chica, hablando sobre una serie nueva de la cual ambos eran fanáticos, entonces mientras caminaban y ella reía.

Pensó que era bonita.

Así como si la iluminación llegara a él y una cortina se disipara.

Descubrió que Hinata era muy linda.

Eso le perturbo un poco.

Durante los siguientes días se comportó algo abstraído en su propio mundo, reaccionaba algo agresivo cuando algún chico le saludaba y siempre estaba de mal humor cuando ella estaba con otras personas. Duro un tiempo descubrir que sus sentimientos de amistad habían cambiado y ahora estaba interesado en ella.

Cruel ironía, ya que le había rechazado.

Ella ya no lo quería, lo descubrió al ver como siempre que insinuaban algo de ellos, Hinata era la primera en negarlo. Tampoco parecía importarle si se besaba con otras chicas o si coqueteaba con alguna estudiante de un grado menor.

Hinata siempre sonreía.

Hubo un momento en que no soporto más la cantidad de emociones en su interior, pensó en decirle lo que sucedía y que si quería salir con él.

Pero no paso.

Ella se fue.

…

-Entonces por que años después debe volverá a mi vida-gruño fastidiado.

Quería golpear algo y sacar todas las emociones en su interior, porque entre todas ella había una extraña felicidad que había estado apagado desde la última vez que la vio.

Estaba preciosa.

Con su cabello aún más largo de lo que recordaba, un cuerpo más esbelto y formado, una hermosa sonrisa y un aura maternal que nunca pensó en ver.

Boruto alzo una ceja al ver a su padre luchar con una almohada en medio de la sala, dio media vuelta y pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo. Además…sentía que alucinaba, era la única forma de explicar cómo en la mano de su padre, un delgado hilo rojo parecía bailar.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Himawari llego el día siguiente con una gran alegría a sus clases, hablo con sus amistades sobre su pequeño gato y al llegar al receso corrió a encontrarse con Boruto. El niño era mayor que ella, pero evidentemente le era difícil socializar, pero para ella era genial. Boruto era un chico fuerte que decía lo que pensaba, sonreía y hablaba sobre video juegos. Ninguno de sus amigos era como ese niño, además tenía algo que le hacía acercarse a él.

Estaba segura que llegaría a quererlo, pero no de forma platónica como quería a Sasori-niisan, tampoco de la forma en que veía a los personajes de sus video juegos o a Daisuke-kun que era compañero de Boruto.

Sentía que lo podría querer como quería a su madre.

Un amor familiar.

-Boruto-dijo con una sonrisa al llegar a su lado.

El niño quien estaba sentado bajo el árbol que usualmente visitaban, la saludo tranquilamente.

Ella sonrió.

Estar al lado de Boruto le hacía feliz.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Ese día iba ser diferente, Lucy lo supo cuando noto como Obito entro temprano a la oficina y como Hinata lucia perdida. Se había abstenido de preguntar sobre el asunto, pero cuando Itachi llego con una mirada seria al lugar…supo que se había perdido de algo. Odio ver el rostro confundido de Hinata sin poder hacer algo, odiaba no hacer algo por las pocas personas que en verdad apreciaba. Pero al preguntarle a Obito que sucedía, este solo sonrió levemente y dijo que no pasaba nada.

Mentira.

Camino pensativa por la ciudad donde debía recoger un paquete importante, estaba preocupada que Hinata se quedara sola en la recepción, pero esta había dicho que todo estaba bien con una fea imitación de sonrisa.

Entro a la tienda donde estaba la dirección que Obito le haba escrito, una vena se hincho en su frente al ver que era una panadería que ella no conocía. Ese miserable bastardo pagaría caro esa ofensa, mandarla a ella a una tarea tan ridícula como esa en vez de a cualquier otro empleado.

Resignada a que ya estaba en el lugar, entro pidiendo el encargo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver que era una gran cantidad de postres.

-¿Lucy-san?-hablo alguien a su espalda.

Giro sorprendida al reconocer esa voz, Haruno Sakura la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un amigo de Obito…suponía que debía ser cortes con ella por tener ese privilegio.

-Haruno-san, Ohayo-dijo mostrando una leve reverencia.

Pero la mujer no estaba sola, detrás de ella estaba un chico que se le hacía levemente familiar por tener un cabello rosado. Estaba cargando a una niña de tamaño similar a Himawari pero con cabello negro profundo al igual que sus ojos.

¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

-Solo Sakura está bien, escuche de Obito que no eres del país-comento Sakura moviendo la mano para que dejara las formalidades.

Miserable chismoso que tenía por jefe.

Siempre contando a otros su información personal, como si fuera un padre presumiendo de su hija.

-Uchiha-san suele ser tan comunicativo-dijo con una sonrisa y aura aterradora.

Sakura rio nerviosa.

-Él es mi primo Natsu y mi hija Sarada-los presento ella con una gran sonrisa.

No le importaba.

En realidad el hecho de conocer los nombres de esas dos personas no le daba un grado de importancia, tampoco el socializar u hacer amistades. Pero debía recordarse constantemente que esa mujer era una amiga de Obito, era lo suficientemente importante para casarse con un sobrino de su jefe y por lo tanto tenía el deber de complacerla en caprichos como ese.

Así que puso una expresión algo más serena e hizo una reverencia.

Noto incomoda como los ojos verde del chico la miraban fijamente y parcia estar analizándola, claro, ya recordaba. La primera vez que lo había observado fue en su anterior día libre, cuando chocó contra una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo, iba con ella y el otro chico. No es como si hubiera sido un hecho muy importante, pero dado que fue lo único fuera de lo normal ese día, lo mantuvo en sus memorias.

-Realmente es una suerte el poder verte, en una semana regresa mi esposo y quisiera ver si Obito tiene una noche libre para cenar con nosotros-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Lucy suspiro algo pensativa. Esa mujer parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que Obito fue desterrado de su familia, más que todo por formas diferentes de ver la vida. Ella le hubiera encantado tener familiares que le brindaran apoyo, además el esposo de Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, era muy niño cuando Obito se marchó, por lo tanto no debía estar involucrado con su destierro.

Un familiar que quiere verte.

No había escucho antes algo así de parte de Obito, además era el hermano menor de Itachi. Si, se había tomado el tiempo de investigar al matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno. Itachi generalmente hablaba bien de su hermano menor.

No debían existir problemas.

-Buscare un día libre lo más pronto posible-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, también estas invitada, Obito parece tenerte mucho cariño-expreso Sakura visiblemente feliz.

Sonrió algo más forzoso.

De pronto una de las que atendían llamo a Sakura para preguntarle sobre su pedido, le pidió a ella que la esperara y no quedó más remedio que estar junto al chico de nombre Natsu. Independientemente de haberlo visto hace poco y su notable color de cabello, tenía la extraña sensación de familiaridad con ese joven, además los ojos del chico la miraban dela misma forma.

-Nos vimos antes en Fairy tail, eres una cliente habitual-expreso el chico como si leyera su mente.

Su rostro se sonrojo levemente y lo vio de forma enojada.

-No estaba preguntando-

-Bueno tu rostro parecía gritar donde nos habíamos visto, así que solo di gracias…que chica más desconsiderada-susurro lo último lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Retiraba lo dicho, se chico no era igual a Obito, en realidad parecía tener una facilidad para enojarla mayor que el hombre que consideraba su jefe.

Iba a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero la detuvo la niña de pelo negro que llevaba entre sus brazos. Sarada la miraba intensamente y ella frunció el ceño al ver una expresión algo solitaria en el rostro de la niña. Recordaba como cuando murió su madre ella solía verse triste y solitaria, le extraño que una niña que tenía ambos padres mostrara una expresión familiar a la suya.

Suspiro antes de tomar su pedido y despedirse de Sakura. Fulmino con la mirada a Natsu y se despidió de la mano de Sarada.

Ahora lo importante era darle una paliza a su jefe.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Hinata miraba con el corazón entre sus manos el portón de la escuela de su hija, hace unos minutos la habían llamado por un pequeño incidente donde Himawari había estado involucrada. Al parecer unos niños de edad superior la habían estado molestando hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, eso hubiera sido un problema en sí, pero al parecer el asunto se fue a mayores cuando un niño llego para defenderla y hacer crecer el problema. Todo se complicó cuando el nombre de Boruto Namikaze llego a sus oídos.

Dejo la oficina no sin antes avisarle a Obito sobre un problema con Himawari, su jefe estuvo a punto de irse con ella, pero prefería que no se enterara de que Boruto estaba involucrado.

No sabía que podía pasar si Obito se enteraba de lo cerca que estuvo de Naruto la semana pasada de la obra. Su jefe le guardaba un especial rencor desde que ella le conto su historia completa, le había llamado estúpido rubio ignora sentimientos de una hermosa joven. Había sido hace muchos años, pero Obito odiaba a todo aquel que tocara a sus seres cercanos.

Si Lucy o ella eran heridas, Obito no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, la ofensa fuera ahora, en diez años o hace diez años.

Era alguien muy protector.

…

Movió su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos de ella.

Cuando entro a la oficina del director, noto de inmediato la presencia de Naruto al lado de Boruto quien parecía decaído. Sin embargo su prioridad fue Himawari, rápidamente se acercó al notar unos raspones en su rostro y partes del cuerpo. Había temido que su hija se viera involucrada en la contienda, sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. Rápidamente la abrazo con su rostro preocupado pero aliviado de que no fuera nada más grave.

-¿Qué sucedió Himawari?-dijo alejándola un poco.

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron antes de ver a otro lado.

-Al parecer unos niños la estuvieron molestando por la obra de teatro, ya hablamos con sus padres y pronto tendrán una disculpa de su parte-comenzó Kakashi con algo de cansancio.

Giro a verlo sin soltar de sus brazos a Himawari.

-Boruto iba pasando por ahí y la defendió según nos contó Himawari, pero la pelea se volvió algo…complicada…eran tres contra uno y al final la niña termino noqueando a dos chicos con una fuerza demoledora-admitió asombrado.

Su frente se sombreo de azul al recordar a Himawari molesta, era un mal habito que había heredado sin querer de su padre biológico. Toneri solía ser alguien muy calmado, pero nadie quería ver a ese sujeto enojado ya que era de temer.

Al menos ya sabía dónde quedaron las clases que pagaba dos veces a la semana de defensa personal de la niña, no había sido su idea, sino más bien de Obito. Sin lugar a duda alguien saldría muy orgulloso de la actual situación.

-Los padres de los otros chicos entendieron que ellos comenzaron la contienda, solo los llame a ustedes para que supieran lo ocurrido-murmuro Kakashi restándole importancia.

Hinata lo volvió a ignorar para asegurarse de no pasar ningún golpe en su querida hija. Vio dos feas manchas en sus brazos y piernas, probablemente serian moretes en unas horas. Su ropa estaba sucia y algo rasgada, su piel estaba también con manchas rojizas como si hubiera pasado por tierra.

Suspiro sin saber que pensar.

-Hima-chan la violencia no es la mejor solución-le intento explicar.

-Pero ellos tenían a Boruto en el suelo, no iba a dejarlo solo-exclamo totalmente indignada.

¿Boruto?

Volteo a ver a su derecha al niño, sin lugar a duda se veía bastante herido. Su ropa estaba peor que la de Himawari, su ojo parecía hinchado, su labio partido y varios moretones por todo su cuerpo. Se veía doloroso y estaba vendado en su pierna izquierda.

En realidad el niño había sido muy valiente.

Tomo a Himawari entre sus brazos y camino hasta Boruto, ignorando que estaba sentado al lado de su padre. Se arrodillo un poco para poner su mano en la cabeza del niño, este giro a verle levemente sonrojado.

-En realidad no apruebo la violencia-dijo con seriedad, no quería dar una mala educación a un hijo que no era nada suyo.

Los ojos del chico se volvieron tristes de repente, así que acaricio un poco su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero no sé cómo agradecerte que hayas ayudado a Himawari, sin lugar a dudas me alegra que ella tenga un amigo tan bueno como tú-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

El niño se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Ven a mi casa Boruto-dijo la menor con una sonrisa.

Hinata y Naruto se congelaron en sus lugares inmediatamente.

-De esa forma conocerás a Kyubi-chan y podremos jugar video juegos-dijo la niña con estrellas en sus ojos.

Había olvidado algo más que heredo Himawari de Toneri, era su forma de hacer planes sin tomar en consideración a la gente que la rodean.

Boruto pareció interesado a la hora de escuchar aquello.

-Oka-chan cocina delicioso, ven-dijo con ojos en forma de cachorrito.

El niño parecía haberlo estado pensando, pero a la hora de ver los ojos de cachorrito de Himawari, no le quedó otra más que asentir.

…

Salieron ambos padres e hijos de la escuela sin decir alguna palabra, por suerte los niños estaban suficientemente ruidosos entre ellos como para notar el silencio incomodo entre los adultos. Hinata caminaba algo torpe y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba a punto de negarse a todo eso, pero Hima-chan era mala socializando, un rasgo totalmente heredado de ella, no podía cortarle alas con el único amigo cercano que había logrado obtener. Por más que fuera hijo de su antiguo amor frustrado.

Puso una mano en su mentón.

Todo esto parecía una cruel ironía de la vida, sin lugar a duda la amistad entre Himawari y Boruto podía llegar a crecer. Pero para su mala suerte eso solo significaba de alguna forma la presencia de Naruto en su vida de manera indirecta.

¿Debía poner su felicidad antes de la de Himawari?

Nunca.

Solo por Himawari haría cualquier cosa, pondría la felicidad de cualquiera con tal de verla reír a ella.

Su mirara pronto choco con los ojos azules de Naruto quien había estado en su propio mundo. Ahora era un hombre con su propia vida y un camino diferente al suyo. Pero su hijo era la felicidad de Himawari por ahora, no tenía otra más que tolerarlo.

-Himawari quiere que Boruto vaya a nuestro hogar, pero debemos respetar tu decisión sobre el tema-dijo de brazos cruzados.

Naruto parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras.

¿Por qué?

Bueno eso no era muy relevante para la situación.

-Boruto suele ser algo problemático solo…no quisiera que se metiera en problemas-comento tocando su cuello de manera nerviosa.

Buen punto.

Ella no solía dejar mucho tiempo a Himawari sola, esa niña tenía la habilidad que tuvo ella en su infancia, problemas por todos lados.

-Oto-chan puede venir también-dijo Boruto llegando de pronto con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Por segunda vez en el día los adultos se quedaron nuevamente congelados ante el giro de acontecimientos que estaban teniendo.

-Puede ser hoy, de esa forma veremos el especial de pokémon que se presentara en televisión-dijo Himawari con ojos brillantes.

-Boruto no debes auto invitar a otras personas a sus hogares-dijo Naruto con un tic nervioso.

-¿Pero eso solucionaría todo?-

Hinata puso una mano en su mentón, sentía su pulso acelerado y un nerviosismo en su interior. Sabía que la idea de llevar a Naruto a su hogar seria problemático, dado que Boruto y Himawari rápidamente jugarían entre ellos, la única persona para conversar seria el otro. No estaba segura de estar lista para aquello y lo veía muy precipitado.

-Boruto-kun tiene razón, ambos pueden ir hoy a la casa si eso te molesta-dijo Hinata al ver la mirada suplicante de Himawari.

Naruto giro a verla con la boca abierta.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

 **Continuara…**

 _Seguire sin comentar nada por las tardanzas que puedo durar, pero en realidad hasta hoy me llego la idea para escribir, intentare aprovechar esta emocion para adelantar una parte del otro capitulo y no durar tanto la proxima vez :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Primeras interacciones

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Himawari quiere que Boruto vaya a nuestro hogar, pero debemos respetar tu decisión sobre el tema-dijo de brazos cruzados._

 _Naruto parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Bueno eso no era muy relevante para la situación._

 _-Boruto suele ser algo problemático solo…no quisiera que se metiera en problemas-comento tocando su cuello de manera nerviosa._

 _Buen punto._

 _Ella no solía dejar mucho tiempo a Himawari sola, esa niña tenía la habilidad que tuvo ella en su infancia, problemas por todos lados._

 _-Oto-chan puede venir también-dijo Boruto llegando de pronto con los brazos tras su cabeza._

 _Por segunda vez en el día los adultos se quedaron nuevamente congelados ante el giro de acontecimientos que estaban teniendo._

 _-Puede ser hoy, de esa forma veremos el especial de pokémon que se presentara en televisión-dijo Himawari con ojos brillantes._

 _-Boruto no debes auto invitar a otras personas a sus hogares-dijo Naruto con un tic nervioso._

 _-¿Pero eso solucionaría todo?-_

 _Hinata puso una mano en su mentón, sentía su pulso acelerado y un nerviosismo en su interior. Sabía que la idea de llevar a Naruto a su hogar seria problemático, dado que Boruto y Himawari rápidamente jugarían entre ellos, la única persona para conversar seria el otro. No estaba segura de estar lista para aquello y lo veía muy precipitado._

 _-Boruto-kun tiene razón, ambos pueden ir hoy a la casa si eso te molesta-dijo Hinata al ver la mirada suplicante de Himawari._

 _Naruto giro a verla con la boca abierta._

 _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

 **...**

 **Capitulo seis: Primeras interacciones  
**

Su nuevo hogar no le había parecido nunca tan pequeño y silencioso, sentía como todo la asfixiaba y sus manos temblaron un poco al servir las bebidas en los vasos. De todo lo que pasaba ese día, jamás hubiera pensado que terminaría con Naruto y Boruto sentados en la sala. Puso unas galletas en un plato antes de caminar donde estaban las visitas. Su mente no estaba al máximo ese día, pero intentaría calmarse todo lo posible para que esa tarde no se arruinara. No cuando Himawari estaba que desbordaba de felicidad.

Escucho las risas de Himawari y las de Boruto, al llegar los encontró hablando sobre algún gusto en común mientras terminaban de ver su especial en televisión y noto como la menor corría infantilmente donde ella con una sonrisa.

-Puedo usar la consola oka-chan-pidió la menor con ojos brillantes.

Suspiro antes de asentir dejando la comida en la mesa de la sala y tomando los controles de la consola de video juegos que Obito les había regalado de la repisa. Les entrego a los niños los juguetes y estos se vieron emocionados cuando la televisión se encendió. Los niños gritaron emocionado cuando los gráficos salieron.

Tomo asiendo en el sofá lo más alejada posible de Naruto viendo la galleta en sus manos con sumo interés. Su mente estaba pensando en comenzar una conversación que no fuera peligrosa y no revelara nada de su pasado, de lo cual era lo último que quisiera hablar con el chico sentado a su lado.

-Boruto es adorable-dijo de pronto con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto había permanecido en silencio en su propio mundo, pero había volteado a verla antes de asentir levemente. El hombre veía de reojo de forma pensativa y de pronto la vio a ella con curiosidad.

-¿El padre de Himawari aún no llega?-pregunto de pronto.

Una piedra imaginaria cayó sobre su cabeza, pues su cuerpo se paralizo y su mente quedo en shock. Adiós a la idea de mantener una conversación tranquila fuera del pasado, ese chico siempre seria directo, no importaba que ahora fuera un Hombre. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Soltó un suspiro antes de meter toda la galleta en su boca para ahorrar tiempo contestando.

¿Podría simplemente ignorar la pregunta?

Tal vez si omitía la respuesta el chico se cansaría, o tuviera la decencia de no hablar más sobre el tema.

-Toneri-san solo viene en mi cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo…o eso fue hace varios años-dijo Himawari volteando a verlos.

Hinata abrió la boca asustada al ver a su hija. Naruto en cambio ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Toneri-san?-dijo Boruto pausando el juego.

La menor sonrió.

-Oka-chan me explico que Toneri-san es mi padre, pero yo no lo siento cercano para llamarlo padre, así que lo llamo Toneri-san…si tuviera que elegir a un padre no sería él-afirmo la niña con inocencia.

Por suerte no siguió la conversación que generalmente tenían, ni comento mucho menos como para ella Obito era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre o que le decía a su madre sobre que saliera con Itachi para tenerlo como padre. Si…la niña había dicho ya demasiado como para agregar eso tan vergonzoso.

-Bueno al menos te ve algunos días, mi madre me odia y no sé nada de ella porque abandono a oto-chan cuando yo era muy niño-dijo Boruto volviendo a continuar el juego como si nada.

La menor lo imito.

Claro que ellos no notaban el sonrojo en el rostro de sus padres de enojo y vergüenza, ambos tosieron un poco intentando ignorar ese momento algo bochornoso que habían tenido que vivir. Sin lugar a dudas debían hablar seriamente con sus hijos sobre que decir y no decir frente a otras personas.

Hinata se detuvo a pensar sobre muchas cosas que había vivido desde la última vez que vio a Naruto, sin lugar a duda su mundo ahora era diferente y tenía otras cosas más importantes que preocuparse por que pensara el rubio de ella.

Soltó un suspiro que atrajo la atención del hombre.

-En realidad es bastante lo que ha cambiado desde que éramos unos chicos-exclamo tomando algo de su fresco.

Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa ante ese cambio radical de tema.

-Ser padres solteros no es algo fácil-indico ella señalando a los niños.

Era gracioso ver como Boruto parecía estar luchando con todo lo que tenía, pero en el juego infantil de peleas, Himawari estaba arrasando con él con demasiada facilidad. Los dos suspiraron aliviados, pero de pronto el sonido del teléfono de residencia provoco que Hinata se disculpara antes de correr para atenderlo.

De reojo noto como los niños estaban distraídos y Naruto estaba concentrado viéndolos, así que marco el botón verde sin ver en realidad el número.

-HINATA-fue tal el grito que todos en el cuarto lograron escuchar y voltearon preocupados, aunque Himawari se hacía una idea de quien podría hacer.

Ella alejo la bocina de su oreja, aun así podía escuchar los múltiples insultos a su persona "desconsiderada" "torpe" "Tarada" "Te despediré"…entre otros. Sonrió nerviosa antes de alejarse por el pasillo, no tenía ganas que sus invitados escucharan a Obito versión paranoico.

-Obito baja la voz-pidió en un susurro.

-Maldita desconsiderada, te imaginas cuanto me preocupe por ti…eres lo peor, acaso ya no te importamos y…suelta el teléfono. ¡NO CON LA SILLA NOOOooo…gafadsf!-

Volvió alejar el teléfono confundida al escuchar unos gritos atemorizantes a lo lejos, trago nerviosa cuando unos pasos se acercaron y alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-En estos momentos Uchiha-sama no puede contestar, en cambio su asistente personal Lucy Heartfilia tomara esta llamada-dijo la voz tranquila de la rubia.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Hinata.

Observo atentamente por el pasillo como la luz del sol parecía ocultarse cada vez más rápido, pronto se terminaría la visita de los rubios y volvería a la vida normal. Se sentía algo mal en su interior al saber que no podría contarle sobre esto a nadie, también que eso no era algo bueno. Negó con la cabeza pensando en que mañana todo sería como antes.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante un pequeño borrón rojo que parecía estar atado en su mano, pero cuando pestañeo este había desaparecido.

¿Qué rayos?

-¿Todo bien Hinata?-dijo Lucy preocupada ante el silencio.

Sonrió nerviosa.

-Si…al final Himawari fue la que golpeo a los niños cuando molestaron a otro niño-relato con algo de felicidad.

Escucho como Obito a lo lejos vitoreaba, algo como "Esa es mi niña" seguido del resto de Akatsuki. Al parecer el teléfono estaba en alta voz. No pudo evitar una sonrisa leve, realmente tenía gente que las apreciaba en esa compañía, buenos amigos y esos de los cuales podía confiar en cualquier momento.

Miro de reojo a la puerta donde estaban los demás.

Luego volteo a ver al teléfono.

-Dile a Obito…bueno sé que todos escuchan…Obito ocupo hablar algo sumamente importante contigo a primera hora-musito algo nerviosa.

Un: "Ohhhhh" general se escuchó por toda la sala.

Luego de eso se despidió de todos y salió del pasillo donde Naruto la miraba atentamente. En realidad estaba deseosa de contarle a Obito sobre la rubia visita, pero temía que algo pudiera salir mal y que de paso Himawari se quedara sin amigo. Pero no podía guardar silencio de algo como esto, Obito no merecía eso después de toda su ayuda.

Luego de esa llamada intento hablar lo mínimo con Naruto, en realidad la siguiente palabra que pronuncio fue una despedida dos horas después. Vio como los niños hablaban animadamente sobre alguna otra visita más adelante, pero por ahora solo irían a dormir.

Cerró la puerta con Kyubi entre sus piernas.

Mañana sería un día largo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Boruto observo con la cabeza ladeada como su padre se había despertado más temprano de lo normal, aunque al verlo de cerca noto dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, no parecía haber logrado dormir mucho. No dijo nada sobre la visita a la casa de Himawari el día anterior, tampoco cuando le sirvió cereal de chocolate y le dio una lonchera llena de comida chatarra, no parecía consiente de nada. Lo vio distraído cuando tomo una llamada en su teléfono.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Naruto algo distraído.

El niño dejo de prestarle atención y tomo su consola de 3Ds, para su suerte su padre estaba distraído con la llamada telefónica como para ponerle atención.

-El teme va llegar en unos días, vaya eso es bueno-comento Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-También quiero hacer una cena, nada extravagante, pero hay tanta gente que conoce Sasuke que espero se lleve una sorpresa-

-¿De verdad?-

-Hay una compañía llamada Akatsuki, su tío Obito y su hermano Itachi trabajan en ella…estoy esperando que ambos me confirmen para venir a comer con nosotros-

-Suena genial Sakura-chan-

-Por qué no vienes también, si bien Sarada es tímida se lleva bien con Boruto-

-Creo que podría hacer un espacio…tengo algo que contarles a ustedes-

-Espero me des una primicia-

-No debes ser ansiosa-

-Naruto-

Sakura se quedó en silencio al escuchar una risa algo musical de parte del rubio al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba tan feliz y en las nubes que le era difícil relacionarlo con el amargado administrador que solía ser.

En cambio Naruto se aseguró que su hijo estuviera concentrado con el televisor para cambiar de habitación distraídamente, como si estuviera dando un recorrido turístico en su propio hogar, pues Boruto era alguien muy perspectivo.

Observo en todos lados y luego se acercó más al teléfono.

-Ayer me encontré con Hinata-susurro viendo fijamente que su hijo estuviera en otro lugar.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Sakura incrédula.

-Si fue muy raro…estaba en la obra de teatro de Boruto…pero su hija también está en la escuela de Boruto-

-¿Hija?¿Hinata tiene una hija?¿está casada?-preguntaba Sakura alterada.

-Eso es lo más extraño, la misma niña comento que nunca veía a su padre-murmuro algo pensativo.

Toda la noche le había estado dando vueltas a la historia de Hinata, lo cual le provoco encontrar muchos cabos sueltos que no podría preguntarle directamente. Debería encontrar una solución para saber la verdad. No es como si estuviera muy interesado en conocer a la chica, solo que, habían sido buenos amigos antes, cada quien podría estar interesado en un viejo amigo.

-Rayos Sarada despertó, pero tengo que verte para saber todos los detalles-

-Hai-

Cuando colgaron camino nuevamente a la sala, noto como Boruto estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate. Alzo una ceja sin saber cómo la había tomado.

¿Estaba siendo distraído?

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Ese día no le había dado tiempo de preparar su desayuno, había observado con horror su despensa vacía y la refrigeradora llena de comida vencida. A pesar que era la mano derecha de Obito y tenía a la compañía en completo orden, a veces olvidaba comprar cosas fundamentales como su despensa. Pero ese día no tendría tiempo de ir de compras y preparar su desayuno, así que decidió pasar algún lugar abierto para comer algo antes de trabajar. Si Obito estaba en su casa dormido, tendría mucho trabajo por delante.

Camino hasta Fairy tail, el café-restaurante que le había recomendado muchas veces a Hinata e Itachi, pues daban buena comida y el ambiente era agradable. Aunque solía pasar con tanto trabajo que no reconocía los rostros de sus empleados.

Puede que eso último fuera la razón de que quedara pálida cuando un chico de pelo rosado le entrego el menú.

Jodida suerte se cargaba en ocasiones.

Detestaba encontrarse tan seguido a las personas que no eran de su agrado. Probablemente el chico tenía un horario más temprano del que ella solía frecuentar el lugar, o simplemente no lo había tratado lo suficiente para distinguirlo en anteriores ocasiones. Aparte de la adorable Mirajane, si incluso ella podría considerarla adorable y tierna, no recordaba a nadie más.

Vio la sonrisa burlona del chico.

Gruño por bajo.

-Buenos días al café Fairy tail, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto el chico alegre.

Bien su día ya iba mal.

Gruño antes de pedir su comida, pero observo algo curioso el gafete del chico.

Natsu Dragneel.

Su frente se frunció al sentir ese nombre familiar, pero no lograba ubicar la importancia en su mente.

Tal vez no era nada importante.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Hinata no estaba en mejores condiciones que Naruto, había dormido verdaderamente mal y madrugado más de lo acostumbrado cuando Kyubi-chan se acomodó sobre su cabeza. Saludo a Sasori quien había llegado temprano para llevar a Himawari al lado de Deidara. Los dos llenaron de regalos a Himawari, orgullosos de su desempeño en la pelea del día anterior y le prometieron en la tarde ir todos a celebrar algún lugar de comida con juegos. La niña asintió emocionada antes de despedirse de ella.

Sonrió antes de caminar algo preocupada.

Debía hablar con Obito, pero no tenía un buen argumento para que el hombre no se pusiera nervioso o alterado de la presencia del rubio en su vida, nuevamente.

Por eso entro sin ningún plan al despacho de Obito, de reojo noto como Lucy lucia de mal humor en su escritorio gruñendo algo sobre "Miserable bastardo que se tardó con mi comida, jodete niño color rosa" sintió algo de pena por el individuo centro de su odio.

Noto de inmediato como Obito giraba a verla con una sonrisa, aunque para ella que lo conocía hace tanto, pudo ver un dejo de nervios que había mantenido hace algunos días, más específicamente desde el día de la obra de Himawari.

-Hola Obito-dijo sentándose en una silla frente a él.

Este sonrió aún más.

-Los chicos ya debieron contarte sobre la celebración de Himawari, ya reserve un lugar para que Deidara y Sasori pudieran meterse junto a la niña a los juegos infantiles sin ser mal visto por gente incomprensible-dijo con diversión.

-No será que tú eres quien entrara-

-Puede ser-

Rieron por bajo, luego la expresión algo seria de Hinata hizo que Obito se tensara un poco.

-En realidad quería hablarte sobre un tema algo complicado, en la escuela hubo un niño que intento defender a Himawari-murmuro por bajo.

Noto como su jefe suspiraba algo tranquilo. Parecía que le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Vaya un valiente defendiendo a nuestro girasol, deberíamos premiarlo-indico guiñándole un ojo.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Su nombre es Boruto Namikaze, el hijo de Naruto mi antiguo compañero de instituto-dijo aún más bajo.

De reojo noto como el cuerpo de Obito se congelaba para dejar paso a una expresión fría. El nombre del rubio solía causar una sensación incomoda entre ellos. Luego de que ella contara su historia, su jefe no había quedado contento con que hubiera sufrido un mal de amores por un chico, aunque si bien Naruto no era bien recibido por Obito al menos no era tan odiado como Toneri.

-Por eso Himawari invito ayer a la casa a Boruto y Naruto termino llegando-indico algo nerviosa.

Obito siempre había sido un gran amigo, si bien no lo consideraba tanto una figura paterna como Lucy, si era como un hermano mayor que detestaba decepcionar.

Pero contra todo pronóstico no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio viéndola fijamente.

-Hinata no confíes en un hombre, podría hacerte lo mismo nuevamente-indico el sujeto con enojo.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

¿Él era un hombre?

-No deberías acercarte mucho a él, no me da buena espina-dijo acomodándose incómodamente en su silla.

No parecía feliz.

-Dirías lo mismo de cualquiera que nos lastimara a Lucy o a mí-dijo ella con picardía.

Vio como el hombre se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la vista a su pared, llena de cuadros famosos y una enorme biblioteca con algunos mangas e historias que le gustaba para matar el rato.

-No me cae bien ese estúpido niño rubio-dijo por bajo infantilmente.

Hinata pensó si Obito estaría consiente en como había influenciado en Lucy, pues la chica tan solo hace unos minutos había dicho lo mismo de un niño con cabello rosa.

-Sé que no te agrada, a mí tampoco me da mucha gracia…pero Himawari está feliz con Boruto, no tiene muchos amigos y no quiero arruinar esta posible amistad-indico ella señalando lo importante.

Noto rápidamente como la expresión de enojo de Obito pasaba una preocupada, ella no era la única preocupada por el sano crecimiento de la niña, tanto en educación como social. Lo vio meditar unos momentos con una mano en su mentón. Luego suspiro algo irritado.

Los ojos del hombre la miraron fijamente, sonrió al notarlo tan ofuscado.

Sentía que era el padre de Himawari y su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo, una figura masculina que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas a ambas.

Lo quería tanto.

-Bien solo intenta no acercarte a él, si debe ir a tu hogar nuevamente llámame de inmediato y mandare alguno de los chicos para que no estén a solas-dijo en tono infantil.

Sonrió antes de dar la vuelta al escritorio y abrazarlo con fuerza. Obito se sonrojo levemente ante la muestra de afecto, pero la abrazo cariñosamente.

Con Lucy y Hinata a su lado, junto el resto de los chicos…sentía que era la familia que tanto quiso en su infancia y que no lo despreciaría como la que poseía de sangre.

Ellos eran su verdadero hogar.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Sakura miraba aburrida a la gente pasar frente a ella, en cambio Sarada a su lado disfrutaba alegre de su galleta de fresa, la niña había despertado tan solo hace unos minutos y no había estado esperando junto a ella las últimas dos horas. Iba a matar al piloto del vuelo que retraso el vuelo. Había tenido unos problemas la semana pasada con el cambio de hospital, donde ahora trabajaría menos horas y además estaba en la cadena de hospitales de la familia de Naruto. Ahora veía todos los días a la cerda de Ino y a un antiguo compañero de universidad llamado Ichigo Kurosaki con quien se llevaba bastante bien.

Vivía algo alejada del hogar de Naruto, pero verlo nuevamente tan seguido, era como regresar a los viejos tiempos de instituto.

Tal vez el cambio era bueno.

-Supongo que es aburrido esperarme-murmuro una voz a su espalda.

Giro a ver algo sorprendida al no haber notado antes su presencia, pero sonrió grandemente al ver esos ojos negros que lucían cansados por el viaje y su ropa estaba algo desacomodada. Quiso tirarse sobre él como en los viejos tiempo y su mente se llenó de pensamientos algo pervertidos, vale, que su esposo era todo un dios griego.

Pero en cambio tomo a Sarada entre sus brazos y la ayudo a tirarse sobre Sasuke. La niña lucía una enorme sonrisa y daba besos a la mejilla de un apenado Sasuke.

Sonrió.

Pues su familia nuevamente estaba unida.

-Bienvenido a casa cariño-dijo Sakura con las manos tras su espalda y un leve sonrojo.

Aunque una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca cuando su esposo puso sus dos dedos en su frente divertido, más que todo al ver la cara de frustración de Sakura.

Era bueno volver.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Cuando Lucy se negó a ir a almorzar a su café favorito, tanto Itachi como ella se vieron extrañados, pero al final lograron arrastrarla con ayuda de Sasori que también quería ir a comer. El peli rojo decía que tenía ganas de probar la comida del lugar del que tanto hablaban, además de ver a las sexy camarera que le habían descrito incontables veces. Por lo tanto a la rubia no le quedó otra que aceptar acompañarlos. Hinata estaba algo más tranquila, dado que Sasori y Deidara servían de canguro en las mañanas y tardes, llevaba varios días sin poner pie en la escuela de su hija y no ver a Naruto.

Era lo mejor.

Ellos ya no eran amigos.

¿Verdad?

Sasori asintió quedadamente al ver el lugar, disimuladamente y solamente descubierto para alguien que lo conocía bastante, pudo ver con descaro el escote de Mirajane al pasar. Los volteo a ver e hizo una expresión de deleite con su boca que les saco varias risas.

Tomaron asiento cerca de una ventana y luego observaron a un chico de pelo rosado venir para tomar su orden. Hinata noto curiosa como Lucy se encogía en su lugar y lucia visiblemente incomoda.

-Bienvenidos a Fairy tail mi nombre es Natsu-saludo el chico alegre.

Hinata sonrió ante la sonrisa del chico, aun parecía joven y le recordaba vagamente a una sonrisa que solía poner Naruto en su juventud. Esas sonrisas que indican que todo estaría bien y despreocupación total.

Todos ordenaron su parte. Aunque la joven de ojos blancos noto levemente una mirada de soslayo de parte de Natsu a su amiga.

Qué raro.

-Escuche que tu hermano está de regreso Itachi-comento de pronto Sasori.

¿Sasuke?

La mente de Hinata vago a su adolescencia, recordando aquel chico atractivo y algo mal humado que fue su amigo. Recordaba como todos se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando habían dicho que eran amigos, como si nadie pudiera creerlo. Aunque lo que más recordaba era a las fans locas de su amigo que solían acosarlo todo el tiempo.

Ella tampoco comprendía que vio Sasuke en ella, pero este la había aceptado como amiga sin muchos problemas. Tal vez se debían a que ambos se conocían vagamente desde niños (aunque ninguno se había tomado la molestia de aclararlo ante los demás) o al hecho de que él le era indiferente como pareja. Pero al final Sasuke aceptaba tener charlas con ella y esta se alegraba de un buen amigo.

Sería interesante verlo de nuevo. Según recordaba Itachi le había comentado sobre como este estaba casado con Sakura y tenían una hija de la edad de Himawari.

-Si va hacer una cena un día de estos, su esposa me invito-comento Itachi pensativo.

Todos giraron a verlo expectantes.

-Creo que va estar un familiar de Sakura-chan, también escuche que ira Obito y me imagino que Lucy también está invitada-añadió.

Lucy sintió un aura negra rodearle.

-¿Familiar?-

-Si dijo algo de un primo o algo por el estilo-

Hinata ladeo la cabeza al ver llegar al camarero, noto la mirada divertida de este y la furiosa de Lucy cuando este se marchó.

-Tal vez ese día este enferma-susurro tan bajo que solo Hinata la escucho.

Pero dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al sentir la mano de Obito sobre la de ella. Le alegro un poco ver esa amable mirada cálida que siempre le otorgaba, era imposible estar a su lado sin sentirse bien consigo misma.

-Recuerdo que Sasuke solía decir que tú eras su amiga, por eso sé que estarán encantados de volverte a ver Hinata-expreso el Uchiha.

¿Ella?

Bajo la mirada algo preocupada, no estaba segura si después de tantos años sería correcto llegar a verlos sin una invitación previa. Pero dentro de ella había una pequeña espina que le decía que si pudo ver a Naruto, podría encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos sin ningún problema.

Volver a ver la mirada tranquila de Sasuke o la típica sonrisa alegre de Sakura.

Se sintió algo emocionada, recordar los buenos años de su vida antes de Himawari, pues ahora todos eran felices a su lado.

Asintió a Itachi con alegría.

-Está bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Volteo a ver a Lucy expectante, esperaba seriamente que ella fuera.

Esta bufo antes de asentir.

-Bien…iré-gruño la rubia comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-Tsk bastardos ahora yo estoy por fuera-gruño Sasori con enojo.

Todos rieron del chico antes de intentar animarlo.

Hinata miro como Lucy se acercaba a este y comenzaba a seducirlo en broma, este se hacia el difícil pero al final logro arrancarle un beso rápido en los labios que hizo que Lucy se alejara muerta de risa, pues con Sasori todo era un simple juego. Ella aun recordaba cuando al verse por primera vez este le estampo un beso en los labios, excusándose que así era el saludo en otros países y ganando una mirada de muerte de Itachi.

Por suerte nunca volvió a pasar algo similar.

De reojo se sorprendió al ver como el camarero estaba detrás de la barra viendo en dirección de Lucy, doblando un tenedor que parecía de hierro. Su rostro era una clara muestra de celos.

Giro a ver a Lucy quien reía ahora alejándose de Sasori que buscaba un beso consuelo que esta no le daría.

Vio a Itachi que la miraba curioso.

-Creo que Lucy tiene un admirador-murmuro.

Este giro a ver a la barra y sonrió divertido.

Estas historias que tenían siempre eran interesantes.

 **Continuara…**

 _Dios mio dos meses sin actualizar, me siento una mala persona XD  
_

 _Como algunos lectores sabran lo que pasa es que me tome mi tiempo para terminar otras dos historias largas que estaba escribiendo, entre ellas una que es mi mas comentada por el momento, me tomo un tiempo pero logre darle un final. Además de otra historia del universo de Fairy tail. Pero con esas dos ya con un "completo" en mi perfil, solo me quedan dos historias sin terminar que es de Deigimon y esta, por lo cual me veran más seguido en esta historia :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Cena

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _Volteo a ver a Lucy expectante, esperaba seriamente que ella fuera._

 _Esta bufo antes de asentir._

 _-Bien…iré-gruño la rubia comiendo un trozo de pastel._

 _-Tsk bastardos ahora yo estoy por fuera-gruño Sasori con enojo._

 _Todos rieron del chico antes de intentar animarlo._

 _Hinata miro como Lucy se acercaba a este y comenzaba a seducirlo en broma, este se hacia el difícil pero al final logro arrancarle un beso rápido en los labios que hizo que Lucy se alejara muerta de risa, pues con Sasori todo era un simple juego. Ella aun recordaba cuando al verse por primera vez este le estampo un beso en los labios, excusándose que así era el saludo en otros países y ganando una mirada de muerte de Itachi._

 _Por suerte nunca volvió a pasar algo similar._

 _De reojo se sorprendió al ver como el camarero estaba detrás de la barra viendo en dirección de Lucy, doblando un tenedor que parecía de hierro. Su rostro era una clara muestra de celos._

 _Giro a ver a Lucy quien reía ahora alejándose de Sasori que buscaba un beso consuelo que esta no le daría._

 _Vio a Itachi que la miraba curioso._

 _-Creo que Lucy tiene un admirador-murmuro._

 _Este giro a ver a la barra y sonrió divertido._

 _Estas historias que tenían siempre eran interesantes._

 **...**

 **Capitulo siete: Cena.  
**

Ese día se dio un baño relajante mientras Himawari dormía la siesta de la tarde. Luego de eso se tomó su tiempo frente al armario para escoger un bonito vestido azulado, no era demasiado elegante, pero si era casual para una cena con amigos. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón que se había acostumbrado a usar por el trabajo. También se hizo una cola de caballo y aplico algo de maquillaje.

Estaba nerviosa.

Si bien su atuendo era bastante normal y de aspecto natural, no sabía que haría al encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos, un lindo vestido no la salvaría de socializar.

Escucho el llamado de su hija y fue alistarla. Con un vestido rosado que le había regalado Itachi, unas zapatillas blancas que le compro Sasori y un sombrero a juego que le había dado Deidara. Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca al notar que casi todo el guardarropa era regalos de sus amigos.

Luego de alimentar a Kyubi-chan y dejarlo dormido en el sofá de la sala. Fueron a la puerta donde Itachi las esperaba con un traje de vestir bastante elegante. Se sintió algo incomoda a su lado, pues su vestido era algo sencillo.

-Te ves hermosa Hinata-dijo Itachi besando dulcemente su frente.

Se sintió como en las nubes antes de sonreír algo sonrojada.

-También tú te ves como un ángel tesoro-dijo Itachi antes de levantar a una alegre Himawari.

Ella sonrió con cariño, dentro deseo que todo hubiera sido tan fácil. Que ella hubiera elegido a un buen hombre como Itachi, que ahora Himawari fuera su hija y tuvieran una familia unida. Pero al menos por ahora solo eran un par de amigos que parecían criar a su hija.

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento y el doble cuando Itachi le abrió la puerta del coche.

Se sentía como una princesa a su lado.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Despertó gracias a una patada mortal de Boruto al medio día, había estado muy cansado estos días y no había dormido muy bien que digamos. La idea de que Hinata viviera en la misma ciudad y sus hijos fueran a la misma escuela, era algo que lo dejaba en las nubes durante horas. Si bien la mujer no había sido su primer amor (inserte a Sakura en esta parte de la historia) si era una de las personas por la cual había sufrido muchísimo. Su despedida había sido idiota y siempre tuvo en mente lo que podría pasar de volver a encontrarse.

Pero a pesar de todo.

No pasó nada.

Cuando iba a la escuela a dejar a su hijo esperaba verla en algún momento, pero se topaba con la mala suerte de que Himawari ya había llegado, pues solía esperar a su hijo en las escaleras del edificio.

Tenía ganas de charlar con ella y rememorar viejos tiempos, aquellos donde eran buenos amigos y pedirle disculpas por los últimos días que se vieron.

Se preguntó si aún tendría una sonrisa como antes, si sus palabras aun seguirían siendo las indicadas para él, si aún tendrían cosas en común.

Gruño fastidiado antes de poner el desayuno de su hijo quien dio gracias al cielo, había estado muriendo de hambre.

Lo que hubiera pasado entre Hinata y él, debería estar solo en el olvido. Claramente en los pocos momentos que había estado al lado de la chica, esta no parecía muy a gusto y lo evitaba todo lo posible. De no ser porque sus hijos se llevaban tan bien, juraba que ella saldría corriendo con solo verle.

Observo en el calendario de la refrigeradora cual día era, se sorprendió al notar que ese día Sakura lo había invitado a comer ahora que Sasuke había regresado de su viaje a quien sabe que parte del mundo. Había comentado que invitaría al hermano del teme y a otros amigos.

Como era fin de semana y no pensaba ir a trabajar, se puso un pantalón de vestir algo arrugado y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Metió varios juguetes de Boruto en un bolso y salió temprano. Ir algunas horas antes volvería loca a Sakura, pero al final probablemente lo dejarían de niñero de los niños mientras esta terminaba de alistar todo su hogar.

Esperaba que compraran comida fuera o que Sakura hubiera mejorado en su cocina.

Con suerte cocinaría Sasuke.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy suspiraba mientras observaba a Obito cambiarse frente a ella, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso podría ser algo comprometedor, al menos que vieran bien la cara llena de golpes de Obito al quedarse dormido nuevamente. Habían tenido que ir ambos a trabajar todo el día, pero este logro escaparse a medio día y cuando lo encontró durmiendo en su departamento, se desato una masacre.

Ir a la cena de la familia Uchiha no era algo que ellos quisieran.

Pero no tenían muchas opciones cuando Itachi informo que iría con Hinata.

Mientras Obito conducía por las calles de la ciudad, evidentemente tarde, fue cuando Lucy bostezo aburrida ante un semáforo en rojo.

-¿De que la estas protegiendo tanto?-comento Lucy algo confundida.

Era una verdadera intriga.

Noto como los hombros de Obito se tensaban y la miraba con cansancio.

-Supongo que no quiero que ella vuelva a su pasado…a veces es lo peor que alguien puede hacer-murmuro con ojos algo oscuros.

Ella asintió viendo por la ventana del coche.

Ese día no parecía querer terminar nunca, pero al menos ya estaban por llegar a la cena. Llegaron a una casa bastante grande a las afueras de la ciudad. Como esas que salen en películas con un enorme jardín verde y un perro dentro de una casa para perros fuera. Ignoro todo mientras Obito tocaba el timbre, le pareció raro el silencio que había cuando Sakura llego abrir la puerta, también por su rostro algo pálido.

Hizo una leve reverencia y entro detrás de Obito a la residencia Uchiha.

Ambos se detuvieron al notar como la sala estaba llena de un aura oscura, donde dos hombres se estaban fulminando con la mirada. En un lado estaba Itachi Uchiha sonriendo de forma tensa y al otro extremo opuesto estaba Naruto Namikaze de brazos cruzados fulminándolo con la mirada. En medio de ese cruce intenso de miradas, estaba Hinata viendo al suelo con incomodidad al lado de Sasuke quien suspiraba comiendo una galleta.

Lucy sujeto a Obito cuando este quiso ir en dirección de Naruto, este le vio gruñón y una mirada de advertencia de su parte le hizo asentir.

-Hola a todos-dijo Obito sonriente conteniendo su enojo ante tal sorpresa.

Curiosa la rubia noto que ninguna cabellera rosada sobresalía, tal vez al menos ella podría tener una velada tranquila.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

La hermosa cena familiar que había esperado tener, no estaba resultando como deseaba. Cuando había llegado Naruto con Boruto, había sonreído y charlado gran parte de la tarde, aun cuando debía alistar muchas cosas. No podía dejar de reír al ver a su esposo y a Naruto discutir por cual hijo era mejor, como si el tiempo no hubiera cambiado nada y siguiera en aquellos años de su juventud. Donde el trabajo no existía y solo pensaban en pasarlo bien.

Horas después obviamente el siguiente en llegar seria Itachi, pero ella quedo congelada al ver a una silueta acompañarlo.

Una imagen de una niña de cabello azulado fue remplazada por una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera con una niña en sus brazos. Eso uniendo a Itachi quien sonreía cálidamente, daba más la imagen de una familia feliz que otra cosa.

Algo mareada los dejo pasar.

Y fue cuando todo se fue al carajo.

Porque no solo ella había notado la hermosa familia feliz frente a ella, el rostro de Naruto se puso pálido al verlos juntos.

Después de un cariñoso abrazo entre Itachi y su hermano menor, noto la tensión en el ambiente cuando Itachi y Naruto se saludaron.

Nada podría salir peor.

Al menos cuando una hora y media después llego Obito con su candente asistente. Los dos parecían algo tensos a la hora de pasar al salón donde todos estaban reunidos. Por suerte su primo Natsu estaba en la segunda planta cuidando de los niños, había deseado que se quedara con ellos, pero este sonrió diciendo que no era molestia echarles un ojo.

Todos estaban en silencio y solo se escuchaban las risas de los infantes en la segunda planta. En realidad Natsu era un gran niñero y sentía algo cálido al escuchar las tímidas risas de Sarada entre las escandalosas de Boruto y Himawari.

Trago saliva y volteo a ver a los adultos, una gran tensión en el ambiente…demasiada.

-Fue una gran sorpresa verte de nuevo Hinata-dijo sujetando con fuerza su mano.

No debía alterarse y comenzar a mandar a todos a la mierda, su fuerza monstruosa estaba controlada. Al menos eso esperaba.

La mujer volteo a verla nerviosa e hizo una rápida reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho, no deseaba llegar sin invitación pero…-giro su rostro arrepentido topándose con Itachi.

Este sonrió cálidamente antes de poner una mano sobre la de ella. De reojo noto como Naruto apretaba con fuerza los dientes en una situación de enojo contenido.

Esto no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Yo le pedí que me acompañara-dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

Sasuke lo vio interesado al igual que los demás.

-Recuerdo mucho que Sasuke comentaba que Hinata fue una buena amiga de él, pensé que sería bueno que la viera luego de tanto tiempo-explico sonriéndole a Hinata.

Esta lo imito algo nerviosa.

-Bueno si fue una sorpresa Aniki-comento su esposo tranquilo por la situación.

No parecía molestarle nada, después de todo solía apoyar ciegamente a su hermano con una confianza absoluta. Eso añadiéndole el deseo de joderle la vida que siempre tenía por ser su mejor amigo, al parecer sería el único en disfrutar de esa cena.

-También es una sorpresa volver a verte Hinata, más con una hija-indico Sasuke sin conocer la palabra sutileza.

Naruto y Sakura giraron a verlo sorprendidos.

Ese hombre.

-Himawari-chan es el sol de mi vida-admitió Hinata feliz viendo fijamente a Sasuke.

Este sonrió cálidamente y ella lo imito.

Una punzada de celos que pensaba que había olvidado, se instaló en el pecho de Sakura. Recordaba vagamente como cuando eran adolescentes había sentido la misma envidia al ver a Sasuke sonreírle a Hinata, algo que ella había logrado con muchos años de esfuerzo la peli azul logro en unos meses de llegar a su instituto. Pero no era una cría ahora, solo sonreía levemente con amargura. Después de todo Sasuke siempre vio en Hinata la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

-Estoy segura que a Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san les sucede igual con Sarada-chan-hablo Hinata con tranquilidad.

-No solo a ellos-le interrumpió Obito quien había estado en silencio comiendo galletas.

Giraron a verlo con atención.

-Para mí Himawari también es uno de los soles de mi vida, eso que no es mi hija de sangre-dijo el hombre asintiendo para darse razón.

A Hinata y a Lucy les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Yo opino exactamente igual, Himawari es una niña muy dulce-expreso ahora Itachi.

El ambiente parecía volverse más ameno.

Aunque Sakura aun sentía un poco de enojo de parte de Naruto, este seguía sin quitarle la vista a Hinata la cual lucia algo incomoda.

-LUCY-NEE, OBITO-NICHAN-chillo una pequeña que corrió con fuerza.

Obito se levantó automáticamente para atajar a la niña que estaba llena de carcajadas, esta pedía que le diera vueltas en al aire y el hombre lo hacía con cariño. Luego de llenarle la cara de besos se arrojó a los brazos de Lucy quien la abrazo con igual ternura.

Era curioso ver como una mujer tan joven y frívola como Lucy, podía poner una expresión de cariño con la niña.

Volteo a ver como Natsu traía a Sarada entre sus brazos y a Boruto caminando tranquilamente.

El niño rubio saludo algo tímido a Hinata que le sonrió con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mucha hambre-dijo Himawari desde las piernas de Lucy.

-Himawari-le reprendió su madre por ser tan directa.

La niña la ignoro y siguió pidiendo por comida.

-Pasemos a comer entonces-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy miraba curiosa la pierna de Obito moverse rítmicamente bajo la mesa, por fuera sonreía contando historias vergonzosas de Sasuke e Itachi, pero se notaba realmente nervioso. Además al ver toda la situación sentía que estaba pasando algo por alto. De reojo noto como Naruto no dejaba de ver intensamente a Hinata y como lucia enojado, se puso alerta ante lo último. No dejaría que nadie tocara a su familia, lo sentía mucho por quien intentara hacer algo malo.

-Oe quita esa cara de estreñida-dijo Natsu a su lado.

Una vena se hincho en su frente.

Obito como estaba contando la historia no lo había escuchado, por suerte, de no ser así hubiera evitado semejante golpe en la espinilla que le propino al mocoso de cabello rosado. Este se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza un poco para que no vieran su cara de dolor.

Ella no solía ser así de violenta.

Pero que bien se sentía.

-Perra-gruño Natsu por bajo.

El nuevo golpe hizo que este mordiera nuevamente los labios. Sakura le pregunto si estaba bien y tuvo que fingir una sonrisa antes de verla con enojo.

Ella en cambio solo sonrió levemente.

-Vaya no lo había notado Natsu-san-dijo con maldad latente en cada palabra.

Natsu trago pesado al notar el cuchillo para cortar la carne en su mano.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Hinata estaba masticando lentamente la comida mientras veía como Lucy y el chico llamado Natsu peleaban por un trozo de verdura, aunque por debajo de la mesa notaba que estaban en una pelea diferente de quien golpeaba más fuerte. Por suerte Obito estaba más concentrado en avergonzar a sus sobrinos que en cuidar de que su asistente e hija postiza no matara al primo de Sakura. Sonrió un poco mientras limpiaba las mejillas sucias de Himawari, había heredado un enorme apetito de su padre. Toneri solía comer grandes cantidades sin engordar ni un gramo.

Qué envidia.

Noto la mano de Lucy peligrosamente en su cuchillo y la cara pálida de Natsu, sintió algo de lastima por el chico que se había ganado tan rápido la ira de Lucy. A ella le parecía encantador. Si Lucy fuera algo más abierta sentía que harían una gran pareja.

¿Y si ya tenía novia?

Eso sería un problema.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no se mucho sobre Natsu-san-hablo Hinata ignorando como Sasuke estaba por ahorcar a Obito.

No podía salvar muchas vidas al mismo tiempo.

Lucy dejo sus intentos asesinos y dejo que Natsu respirara un poco, solo porque era Hinata quien hablaba con él.

-Soy un estudiante de música en la universidad de Magnolia, estaba estudiando química pero por un accidente tuve que cambiarme de carrera-dijo con tal naturalidad que todos giraron a verlos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-La música es una carrera muy hermosa-dijo Hinata con ambas manos juntas.

Ella había disfrutado de la pintura cuando era niña y adolecente, si hubiera podido elegir en su momento, una carrera artística la hubiera hecho realmente muy feliz.

Noto los ojos del chico brillar emocionados al igual que los de ella.

Habían descubierto un tema en común.

De reojo noto como Lucy maldecía su suerte, pues sabía que si el chico ganaba su cariño, no podría torturarlo como ya habría pensado en esos momentos.

-Ahora estoy trabajando como mesero en Fairy tail para pagar mis estudios, tengo algunos amigos con los que estamos formando una banda-dijo con tranquilidad.

-Oka-chan debemos ir a un concierto de Natsu-niichan-dijo Himawari emocionada mientras veía a Natsu con un leve sonrojo.

¿Sonrojo?

Hinata noto como pronto las miradas de Obito e Itachi fueron fulminantes a un confundido Natsu, al parecer solo ella y los chicos habían notado que Himawari estaba sufriendo de admiración y posiblemente algún enamoramiento por el chico peli rosa.

Rio nerviosa.

-Claro que deberían ir, Hima-chan, Hinata y su novio Itachi-dijo Natsu emocionado.

¿Novio?

El peli rosa quedo aún más confundido cuando noto como una especie de aire helado paso por todos los presentes, como si hubiera tocado un tema tabú o algo por el estilo. Pero es que él quien no había estado en toda la conversación previa a la comida, pensaba que Itachi el hermano mayor del esposo de su prima, había anunciado que llegaría con una pareja, pensó que hablaban de Hinata.

Sentía que había hecho algo, no tan bueno.

-¿ITACHI ES TU NOVIO?-chillo Obito incrédulo señalando a Hinata.

Esta suspiro al ver a su jefe infantil.

-Oto-chan no aprueba que sea tu novio-siguió gritando infantilmente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que fuera el novio de Hinata?-pregunto Itachi viéndolo desafiante.

Ambos Uchiha que eran todo menos Uchiha, estaban sacando a relucir el carácter de la familia que habían rechazado hace tiempo.

Los ojos de los dos parecían rojos y a punto de tirarse sobre el otro.

-Esto es ridículo-hablo una voz que hizo que todos dejaran de ver el espectáculo.

La garganta de Hinata se secó al notar la mirada indiferente de Naruto mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-Hinata es una mujer adulta, ella puede salir con quien quiera. Pero mira que espectáculo están montando-hablo este con algo de enojo en la mirada.

-Naruto-regaño Sakura por bajo.

-Tu no hables rubio teñido que no sabes lo que es tener una hija-hablo Obito con enojo señalándolo ahora.

Una vena creció en la frente de Naruto.

-Tú no tienes hija-le señalo con obviedad.

-Tengo a Hinata, Lucy y Himawari…las tres son mis queridas hijas-aseguro con añoranza.

Hinata algo abochornada giro el rostro notando que Natsu tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera tenido una buena noticia.

Todos estaban locos.

-No son tus hijas-

-De sangre no idiota, pero si las crie como si fueran mías…aunque se podría ver como un Harem desde otro punto de vista no cercano-hablo el hombre como si lo notara hasta ahora.

Todos se detuvieron al ver un aura negra rodear a Sakura y que golpeara con una fuerza monstruosa a Obito mandándolo a volar.

-No digas esas cosas frente a niños-añadió con enojo.

La cena termino rápido después de eso.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Cuando Hinata regreso a su hogar, una mueca se formó en su rostro al recordar con enojo la actitud de Naruto para ella, sin duda había sido todo un horror. Sus comentarios ácidos solo habían provocado que Obito comenzara a guardarle rencor y que Itachi lo viera fastidiado. Lo peor de todo es que Himawari y Boruto querían salir a jugar al parque dentro de unos días, por suerte Sakura se había ofrecido para ir con Sarada al notar el ambiente tenso en la sala.

Cambio a Himawari y la dejo en su cuarto profundamente dormida, estaba agotada por haber jugado tanto con Boruto y Sarada.

Al menos alguien había disfrutado la cena.

Justo cuando se había tirado sobre su cama (sin quitarse la ropa de la cena) su teléfono celular sonó. Gruño fastidiada tomándolo sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, contesto sin reconocer el número sabiendo que la noche no podría ir peor.

-Hinata-dijo una voz suave que reconoció de inmediato.

Se levantó de golpe en la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si la horrible cena fuera el último de sus problemas. Hace mucho tiempo que había escuchado aquella voz, había pensado infantilmente que no la escucharía pronto.

-Toneri…-kun-murmuro por bajo con algo de amargura.

Lo escucho suspirar aliviado.

-Tenía miedo que hubieras cambiado de numero-comento el hombre con felicidad.

Apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto incomoda.

Lo escucho suspirar.

-Ni siquiera piensas saludarme apropiadamente, no has cambiado mucho desde que nació Himawari-murmuro el hombre con tranquilidad.

Era irritante.

Odiaba esa aparente calma y tranquilidad que siempre tenía, como si quisiera restregarle en la cara todos aquellos momentos que vivieron juntos.

Recordó con mucho más dolor que los momentos que tuvo con Naruto, pues Toneri había logrado borrar en aquellas tardes el dolor que tuvo el rechazo de su antiguo amigo. Los labios de Toneri fueron un bálsamo para su alma, donde pudo sentirse querida y aprendió lo que se sentía ser amada. Él fue el primer hombre con el que había estado, aunque su lista no es como si hubiera crecido algo después de él.

No solo fue sexo.

Las tardes de película.

Pasear por el parque.

Ir a comer.

Las risas.

Las lagrimas.

Había experimentado tantas cosas con Toneri. De no haberla traicionado estaba segura que ahora estarían juntos y con Himawari.

-Hola Toneri tanto tiempo…unos años-murmuro un poco más amable.

Recordar los viejos tiempos siempre le hacía ser algo más blanda.

-Si bueno, estuve algo ocupado con unos negocios en Estados Unidos, pero tengo pensado ir un tiempo a Japón para expandir la compañía en la que me encuentro-hablo con voz tranquila.

Alejo el teléfono y gruño una maldición.

Eso no era bueno para ella.

-Ya veo-

-Pienso llevarle unos regalos a Himawari, ya debe estar enorme…espero poder salir con ustedes algunos lugares-indico con felicidad.

Perfecto.

Rodo los ojos al cielo preguntando que había hecho mal.

Tanta mala suerte no debía ser posible.

Recordó vagamente a Himawari cuando ella comentaba que no consideraba a Toneri padre, probablemente Obito o Itachi ganarían ese nombre antes que el albino. Pero eso se debía a que nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, en realidad Toneri era un buen sujeto y jamás había sido su intención lastimar a la niña a pesar que nunca se veían. Cada cumpleaños y navidad le enviaba regalos a la niña con alguna carta deseándole lo mejor.

Recordó con enojo como Naruto había actuado ese día.

Le había recordado el idiota que la había ignorado cuando ella había anunciado irse, tal vez era un círculo vicioso, pero decidió que lo mejor sería darle un chance a Toneri de ver a su hija.

-Claro, seria genial que Himawari te viera ahora que creció-indico con una leve sonrisa.

-Vaya sorpresa-dijo con tono que no mostraba emoción-acaso la dulce Hinata me perdona por todo y me dé un chance esta vez-añadió con picardía.

Ella soltó una risa irónica tirada en su cama.

Ni que fuera una idiota.

Aunque le gustaría ver el puñetazo que le daría Obito si se acercaba más de la cuenta.

-Primero se un buen padre, ahora solo dime la fecha para decirle a Himawari-

-Mejor le daré una sorpresa, llegare en una semana, hasta entonces Hime-san-

-Nunca cambiaras Toneri-kun-

Al colgar sintió un mal presentimiento en su espalda.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora solo quería dormir.

 **Continuara…**

 _Logre_ _terminar este capitulo, ya tenía una parte hecha pero hoy me decidi a escribir lo que le faltaba para subirlo. Ahora que estoy leyendo el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn quiero hacer una historia de ellos. Pero no pienso dejar a mi querido fandom de Naruto por mucho tiempo, menos ahora que puedo concentrarme mucho más en esta historia :3_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Temporal

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Pienso llevarle unos regalos a Himawari, ya debe estar enorme…espero poder salir con ustedes algunos lugares-indico con felicidad._

 _Perfecto._

 _Rodo los ojos al cielo preguntando que había hecho mal._

 _Tanta mala suerte no debía ser posible._

 _Recordó vagamente a Himawari cuando ella comentaba que no consideraba a Toneri padre, probablemente Obito o Itachi ganarían ese nombre antes que el albino. Pero eso se debía a que nunca pasaban tiempo juntos, en realidad Toneri era un buen sujeto y jamás había sido su intención lastimar a la niña a pesar que nunca se veían. Cada cumpleaños y navidad le enviaba regalos a la niña con alguna carta deseándole lo mejor._

 _Recordó con enojo como Naruto había actuado ese día._

 _Le había recordado el idiota que la había ignorado cuando ella había anunciado irse, tal vez era un círculo vicioso, pero decidió que lo mejor sería darle un chance a Toneri de ver a su hija._

 _-Claro, seria genial que Himawari te viera ahora que creció-indico con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Vaya sorpresa-dijo con tono que no mostraba emoción-acaso la dulce Hinata me perdona por todo y me dé un chance esta vez-añadió con picardía._

 _Ella soltó una risa irónica tirada en su cama._

 _Ni que fuera una idiota._

 _Aunque le gustaría ver el puñetazo que le daría Obito si se acercaba más de la cuenta._

 _-Primero se un buen padre, ahora solo dime la fecha para decirle a Himawari-_

 _-Mejor le daré una sorpresa, llegare en una semana, hasta entonces Hime-san-_

 _-Nunca cambiaras Toneri-kun-_

 _Al colgar sintió un mal presentimiento en su espalda._

 _Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora solo quería dormir._

 **...**

 **Capitulo ocho: Temporal.  
**

El bolígrafo se movía entre sus dedos rápidamente de forma rotatoria y su mirada estaba perdida entre la lluvia que estaba cayendo, un temporal estaba sobre Kirigakure, como de costumbre. A su lado Lucy estaba terminando de programar la citas que debía para las reuniones de Obito, pero ella ya había terminado su trabajo y adelantado otro poco. Su mente estaba repasando las palabras de Toneri hace varios días atrás, ya habían pasado dos semanas…tal vez todo fuera una falsa y no vendría. Lo mejor había sido no decirle nada a Himawari, así no tendría que ilusionarse.

Pues aunque la niña no diera indicios de ver a Toneri como padre, su mente infantil deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

Tenían la misma sangre.

Si bien Himawari todo el tiempo sonreía, sabía que en su interior le faltaba esa figura paterna. Por suerte Obito solía tratarla como una hija, al igual que Itachi y los chicos la querían mucho, eso ayudaba a que esa pesada carga de soledad no fuera tan grande.

Habían cosas que ella no podría hacer siempre.

Como el padre que nunca estuvo.

Algo distraída acepto los papales que le entrego Itachi, preocupado le pregunto qué pasaba y ella aseguro estar bien con una sonrisa.

Era fácil mentir cuando no estas segura de cómo te sientes, a pesar que últimamente una punzada estaba en su cabeza. Tal vez debería ver al médico.

Pero cuando por fin el día termino y estaba en el ascensor, su mente comenzó a dolerle aún más. El recuerdo de la horrorosa cena con Sakura, más que todo por su final y las palabras de Naruto, luego esa misma noche la llamada de Toneri. Todo parecía estar en contra de ella, como si quisieran joderle la existencia.

Al llegar al parqueo antes de llegar a su carro, un leve mareo la hizo sostenerse de una columna cercana. Toco su frente con molestia, había estado durmiendo tan poco y comiendo algo mal, pero su mente estaba preocupada inconscientemente por Toneri.

No quería verlo.

Porque conocía suficiente de ese hombre, de la forma en que la trataba y sobre como tenía poder sobre ella. Quería evitarlo lo máximo posible, casi incluso más que a Naruto, pero el problema es que era el padre bilógico de su hija.

Eso era imposible de evitar.

Condujo hasta llegar a la escuela de Himawari, pues había prometido pasar por ella, pero noto como su motor estaba sonado de manera extraña. Al llegar al edificio no se sorprendió de verla sentada jugando con su peluche de conejo, tampoco que al verla sonriera como siempre. En realidad esa niña era su pequeño sol personal, quien le alegraba el día y quien le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Camino hasta ella con un paraguas y le dio un abrazo al llegar a su lado. Mientras le colocaba su capa rosada con botas, la niña miraba insistentemente dentro del edificio en busca de alguien.

-Oka-chan podemos esperar un poco más, Boruto está en la dirección-dijo la niña algo preocupada.

Eso le confundió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto casi por inercia.

No conocía mucho del niño, pero este siempre se portaba protector con su hija y parecía un buen chico. En su mente era como ver a Naruto de niño, uno adorable. Pero sabía que sus historias eran diferentes al igual que sus experiencias, no creía que el niño fuera exactamente igual a su padre.

-¡BORUTO!-grito alguien a lo lejos.

Ambas voltearon a ver como un niño rubio pasaba a su lado ignorándolas, al parecer estaba más enfrascado en alejarse de la voz del grito. Naruto pasó a su lado y se quedó mudo al verlas, su cara estaba roja de la molestia y sabían que no era el mejor momento.

-VETE A LA MIERDA-grito el niño.

Instintivamente tapo las orejas de la niña que volteo a verla confundida, ella abrió la boca al ver como Naruto se ponía aún más rojo.

Ya parecía no recordar que estaban presentes.

-ES SUFICIENTE DE TU COMPORTAMIENTO-

-ME VALE TU OPINION-

-NO ME FALTES AL RESPETO-

-PUDRETE-

El niño salió corriendo fuera de la escuela y pronto Naruto fue detrás de él.

Hinata quedo en medio de la escuela con cara de sorpresa, luego soltó los oídos de su hija quien parecía algo confundida.

Se preguntó dónde ese tierno niño habría aprendido tal vocabulario.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy soltó un bufido mientras sus dedos se movían violentamente en la mesa, claramente no estaba de buen humor ese día, no después de haberse topado con su ex novio y que este le dijera que era una puta. Claro que el golpe en las pelotas y la llave inglesa le recordaron que ella no era una cualquiera. Miro el café sobre su mesa y de reojo volteo a ver enojada a Sasori, el chico había llegado a tiempo para que no matara a nadie, pero ahora quería que se largara lo más pronto posible. Itachi a su lado sonreía con una galleta en su boca.

Fairy tail sin duda tenía comida estupenda.

-No ocupo dos malditas niñeras-gruño la chica tomando el café amargo sin azúcar.

No era fanática de lo amargo, pero lo ocupaba ese día.

En realidad quería licor, litros de alcohol en su sistema para olvidar al idiota ese.

Miserable bastardo.

-Te aseguro que en este momento estarías en un bar hasta el culo, al menos si vas a tomar deberías invitarnos-explico Sasori con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lo golpeo con un puño en el rostro, no le importo sacarle unas gotas de sangre en la nariz.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Se supone que la vería a esta hora en el café, que solo iría por Himawari y luego llegaría. Aunque con el humor que portaba, tal vez era lo mejor no verla pronto.

-Ocupo alcohol-gruño con la frente pegada en la mesa.

Sus amigos la vieron preocupados.

-Tal vez Obito…-

-Si llamas a ese Uchiha te morderé hasta la muerte-

-Dios mío ya tiene momentos en que actúa con Hibari, le dije a Obito que hacer un trato con la empresa Vongola no era buena idea, son medio mafiosos-

A la mierda, ya no quería escuchar a Sasori. Antes de que se tirara sobre él para ahorcarlo, las luces se apagaron excepto la del escenario algo alejado del lugar.

La adorable y sexy Mirajane, estaba frente al micrófono saludando a todos con una sonrisa. Olvido por un momento su deseo de ver muerto al peli rojo a su lado, se concentró en la mujer que estaba presentando algo.

-Hoy viernes les tenemos a nuestro querido músico, Natsu Dragneel-hablo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Joder su puta suerte.

Lucy gruño al ver el pelo rosado del joven frente a los demás, de reojo noto el rostro serio de Itachi e ignoro al chico frente a los demás.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Ese apellido me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde-

Ignoro a los demás cuando una dulce melodía se escuchó por todo el lugar, al voltear se topó con el joven sonriendo mientras sus dedos pasaban ágilmente por un piano. Chasqueo la lengua al ver que a pesar que el chico le caía como un grano en el culo, su manejo en el piano era simplemente hermoso.

Volteo a ver a la ventana, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos recordando vagamente aquellas tardes en su hogar, donde su madre tocaba el piano cuando era niña para que ella durmiera en los días de lluvia. Esa imagen pronto se cambió por una tarde en el parque, con Hinata acariciando su cabellera mientras Himawari estaba en su otro regazo.

Que cálido recuerdo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Al final había tenido razón, su motor estaba muriendo por culpa de no llevarlo a la última revisión que su mecánico le solicito. Miro preocupada como Gajeel, un hombre algo musculoso y de larga cabellera negra, con muchos aretes en el rostro, chasqueaba la lengua al tiempo que dejaba salir el humo de su auto. Trago nerviosa pues sabía que la regañaría. Había conocido a ese hombre poco después de llegar a Kirigakure, era recomendado de Deidara, un tipo algo malhumorado que hace bien su trabajo.

-Eres una estúpida, te dije que vinieras hace una semana-gruño el hombre apagando su cigarrillo.

Puso expresión de tristeza, esa semana había estado en las nubes.

-¿Vivirá?-

-Quien te crees que soy, por supuesto que vivirá estúpida, pero tendré que tratarlo una semana-

Hinata puso las manos sobre su rostro preocupada, ella necesitaba el trabajo para los recados de Obito, traer a su hija de clases y hacer las compras de la quincena.

Pero debía confiar en Gajeel, él regresaría a su carro de los muertos.

Estaba en coma.

Algo alejadas Levy, una chica bastante pequeña y delgada de cabellera celeste, miraba algo nerviosa a su novio hablar con aquella mujer como si de un ser vivo se tratara. Volvió de regreso a la niña en sus piernas, la adorable Himawari que decía muy confiadamente los nombres de los animales que salían en su libro.

Minutos después Hinata le agradeció otra vez más a Gajeel y a Levy por atenderla de forma tan rápida, que volvería dentro de una semana por el carro. Con un paraguas tomo a su hija entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar a la parada de Taxis.

La lluvia no se detenía.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño supermercado, la niña corrió para coger algún dulce mientras ella buscaba un poco de leche para el pequeño Kyubi. Ese gato feo cada vez se veía mejor, pero seguía siendo un consentido. Con las bolsas de comestibles, se sorprendió al pasar por un parque y ver una silueta a lo lejos bastante conocida.

Naruto.

Estuvo tentada a ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero algo la detuvo, fue el rostro alterado del hombre viendo a todos lados frenéticamente. Realmente quería ir a su hogar, sus pies estaban mojados por la lluvia y esos zapatos de tacón la estaban matando. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía seguir su camino e ignorar a los demás cuando tenían esa expresión en su rostro.

Himawari volteo a verla confundida cuando esta camino en dirección al parque, sin ningún plan de contingencia si algo salía mal.

-¿Naruto?-hablo llamando su atención.

Este volteo a verla con cara de pánico, incluso sus ojos parecía algo aguados.

¿Naruto llorando?

Algo que casi nunca había visto, algo realmente malo debió haber pasado.

-No encuentro a Boruto-dijo alarmado.

La imagen del niño saliendo corriendo hace ya cuatro horas, bajo la lluvia en un temporal tan feo como ese, le hizo preocuparse. Ella había tenido que esperar en la escuela hasta que la grúa llegara luego de que su carro no quiso encender. Luego esperar a que Gajeel le ayudara y soportar la gran cantidad de regaños. El sol ya no estaba en el cielo y todo estaba oscuro.

Tomo con algo de preocupación el cuerpo de Himawari contra ella.

Si algo así le pasara a su hija, no sabría qué hacer.

-¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?-

-Estuve persiguiéndolo un rato, hace media hora lo vi entrar al parque…pero no lo encuentro-

La desesperación y culpa se escuchaban por toda su voz, no parecía estar listo para algo de esa magnitud. Ella que ni siquiera sabía qué clase de discusión causo eso, solo quería ver al niño y saber que estaba seguro. Era muy peligroso estar a esas horas solo en esa ciudad.

-Vamos ayudarte, pero si no lo encontramos pronto deberíamos llamar a la policía-explico antes de tomar a la niña y salir corriendo por el parque.

Aun había algunos transeúntes y aprovecho para preguntar por el niño, Himawari también no dejaba de ver en todos lados aprovechando sus botas y capa. Dado que la sombrilla estorbaba la cerro y no le importo mojarse, le dio un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero era soportable.

Sabía que su salud no era muy fuerte, pero ahora no importaba.

Media hora paso rápidamente y no se veían rastros del niño.

Se topó algunos momentos a Naruto a lo largo, pero este negaba con la cabeza y reanudaban la búsqueda. Escucho su celular sonar un par de veces y lo ignoro.

-¡KYyyahh!-chillo Himawari cuando tropezó con una rama y cayo de cara al suelo.

Dejo el pensamiento de Boruto a un lado para asegurar que su niña estaba bien. Pero a parte de un pequeño rasguño, todo estaba bien.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y estaba empeorando.

-Achu-dijo un tercero.

Ambas mujeres pestañearon confundidas, al alzar el rostro notaron una pequeña mancha rubia temblar sobre un árbol enorme. Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Hinata.

-¿Boruto-kun?-llamo provocando que la mancha se tensara.

Este volteo a ver y al distinguirlas se tambaleo en la rama. Fue gracias a la agilidad que de niña había entrenado con su entrenamiento en artes marciales, la que provoco que pudiera atajarlo en el aire, aunque cayendo sobre su trasero. Suspiro al tenerlo entre sus brazos y que Himawari aplaudiera emocionada.

Bajo la vista.

El niño estaba algo rojo y totalmente empapado por la lluvia, además de muy sucio. Este evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

Boruto se tensó al sentir la frente de la mujer sobre la suya.

-Estas algo caliente-dijo Hinata al separarse con el niño entre sus brazos.

-Oka-chan-hablo Himawari señalando a otro lado.

Los tres voltearon a ver como Naruto corría rápidamente en su dirección, el niño inmediatamente hizo el ademan de saltar y huir, pero lo sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Cuando Naruto lo iba alzar, el niño lo vio con tal enojo y resentimiento, que este dejo los brazos al aire con expresión dolida.

Hinata vio preocupada a Himawari quien estaba sujeta de su pierna.

-Achis-estornudo Hinata temblando de frio.

Todos voltearon a verla.

…

-Siento mucho las molestias-dijo Hinata luego de que Naruto prácticamente la obligara a aceptar llevarlas a su hogar.

Estuvo en el asiento de atrás con los niños en todo momento, notando como Boruto parecía enojado de brazos cruzados y Himawari preocupada por su amigo.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza viendo de reojo a Boruto, algo había pasado, pero no es como si ella pudiera hacer algo por ayudarles.

Apunto de bajarse, una mano detuvo su salida. Volteo a ver como Boruto sujetaba con fuerza el brazo sin querer que se fuera.

-Boruto, suéltala-le advirtió su padre empezando a enojarse de nuevo.

El niño negó con la cabeza y se sujetó con más fuerza.

Antes que Naruto comenzara a gritar nuevamente, pues la vena alrededor de su cuello no era una buena señal, ella supuso que era mejor interrumpir.

-Yo creo…-comenzó nerviosa al ver la mirada de ambos-que ha sido un día algo largo, tal vez Boruto pueda quedarse a dormir hoy aquí, mañana podrías pasar por él-propuso con un poco de inseguridad.

Sin que Naruto dijera nada, el niño salió corriendo del auto al lado de Himawari. Noto la mirada algo molesta de Naruto sobre ella, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

-No es tu asunto-le corto furioso.

Lo sabía.

Pero algo dentro de ella se sintió indignada, ella solo quería ayudar.

-Yo sé que no es mi asunto, pero después de ver como ambos actuaron esta tarde es mejor separarlos aunque sea unas horas-dijo en tono bajo.

-Dije que no es tu asunto-

-Solo quiero ayudar-

-Repito, no es tu problema, es mío y de Boruto-

-¿Acaso no confías un poco en mí?-le pregunto con algo de rencor.

Acaso no habían sido buenos amigos.

El rostro de Naruto dejo de estar enojado para pasar a la sorpresa, por un segundo los ojos azules del chico chocaron con los perla de ella, antes de que desviara la mirada a otro lado. Noto algo de indecisión que le dolió, siempre supo que el chico no sentía nada por ella, pero al menos esperaba que conservara con cariño el recuerdo de su amistad.

-Sabes donde vivo, solo déjalo descansar aquí hoy…mañana ambos pueden solucionar todo calmados-expuso algo desesperada.

No sabía porque deseaba que aceptara, pero quería ayudarles.

Lo vio ver de reojo a su hijo que estaba sentado en las escaleras de su departamento, con expresión furiosa sin importar seguir mojándose.

Luego volteo a verla a ella.

-Vengo mañana a medio día-luego encendió el motor antes de irse sin voltear a ver atrás.

Suspiro algo aliviada antes de ver la mirada triste del niño.

Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para solucionar esto.

…

No pensó que algún día agradecería que Obito comprara esa ropa a Himawari, una ridícula piyama enorme en forma de oso panda que era de niño. Por suerte parecía ser de la talla perfecta para el niño que ahora estaba congelado en la sala de estar. Himawari hace rato que se había quitado su ropa mojada y corría con una toalla en su cuerpo.

Tomo la mano de un confundido Boruto y lo llevo al baño, que gracias a kami-sama, era enorme. Este pareció algo contrariado cuando le ofreció que se bañaran juntos, pero era normal con niños pequeños así que termino aceptando.

Los tres entraban perfectamente en la tina de agua caliente.

Lo mejor para evitar posibles resfríos.

-Yo quiero limpiar su espalda-dijo la menor emocionada enjabonando la espalda del pequeño rubio entre risas.

Boruto permanecía en silencio, pero si veía a Himawari sonreír, hacia todo lo posible por poner una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Era un pequeño muy fuerte y valiente.

Luego de un gran rato sin palabras, comenzó a secar el cabello de su hija quien jugaba con un pato de goma. Al terminar de vestirla esta salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, al parecer quería enseñarle muchas cosas a Boruto que no le mostro la última vez.

-Ven Boruto, es tu turno-dijo señalando un pequeño banco donde antes estaba Himawari.

Este se dejó hacer mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabello.

-Tu cabello es muy suave-dijo intentando animarlo un poco, además de que era verdad.

Le recordaba vagamente a su padre, una ocasión cuando jóvenes había tocado el cabello rubio de Naruto.

El niño asintió algo sonrojado.

Luego de que los tres estuvieran totalmente vestidos y secos, pudo empezar a preparar la cena. Himawari estaba jugando con Kyubi quien exigía su atención, mientras tanto Boruto estaba sentado en una silla del desayunador viéndola fijamente.

-¿Tengo que suponer que no piensas contarme que sucedió esta tarde al igual que tu padre?-pregunto con una sonrisa poniéndole galletas en frente para que esperar.

El pequeño mordió una galleta sin decir nada más.

-No sé qué habrá pasado, pero te entiendo un poco, la relación que tuve con mi padre no fue la mejor de todas-murmuro recordando cómo le había llamado zorra luego de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Tal vez ella no era la mejor para hablar sobre ese tema, no tenía buenas relaciones familiares.

Aunque su madre había sido muy linda con ella. El tiempo que estuvo con vida, claro.

-Unos niños se burlaron de la gente que no tenía padre o madre, mi madre se fue porque me detestaba…además…no quería que hirieran a Hima-chan-expreso el niño en voz baja.

Detuvo de cortar los vegetales viéndolo de reojo.

Así que ese era el asunto.

Sonrió con algo de ternura.

-Entonces te metiste en una pelea-

Vio al niño fruncir un poco el ceño, recordó como en el pasado Naruto solía meterse en peleas todo el tiempo por proteger a otros. Eran tan similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no empecé, pero no me deje como anteriormente…solo que esos niños gritaron que fui yo, luego llego el viejo ese y no me quiso creer-gruño de brazos cruzados.

Sonrió vagamente recordando a Naruto en su juventud, siempre metiéndose en peleas para ayudar a otros y como se enojaba cuando no le creían su versión de la historia. Parecía que los años habían hecho que su memoria fuera débil, o solamente no supiera cómo comportarse al preocuparse.

-Estoy segura que te creyó-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Noto la mirada escéptica del niño sobre ella.

-Pero tu padre no es alguien bueno con las palabras, estaba más preocupado por ti y seguramente no dijo las cosas como quisiera que pasara-

-Es un idiota-

-No puedo negar eso…pero estoy segura que tú lo quieres mucho-

-E-Eso no es verdad-dijo entre tartamudeos viendo a otro lado.

Sonrió.

Algo similar a su padre, a veces Boruto era un libro abierto para ella.

Los tres junto al felino comenzaron a comer poco después. Rio un poco cuando Boruto y Himawari empezaron a pelear por una porción grande de pescado. Luego de limpiar un poco y obligarles a lavarse los dientes (tenía un cepillo extra para mala suerte de Boruto) llego la hora de dormir. Dado que la cama de Himawari era pequeña, los tres terminaron en la suya viendo una película infantil.

La primera en caer fue Himawari a su costado con el Kyubi enroscado en su pecho.

De reojo noto como Boruto estaba algo alejado de ella viendo a la película con aire perdido.

-Sabes Boruto, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era joven-comento con una sonrisa algo triste.

El niño levanto su rostro para verla.

-Pero a diferencia de mí, tu padre te quiere muchísimo…solo que le cuesta expresarse en ocasiones-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Bueno cuando tu padre se ponga terco y diga cosas torpes, tu solo déjalo solo hasta que se calme…te aseguro que él vendrá a pedirte disculpas si fue su error. Por el contario si haces algo mal, una disculpa temprana evitara un peor castigo-

-Tsk-gruño este de brazos cruzados.

Boruto se paralizo cuando Hinata lo atrajo a él con una de sus manos para abrazarlo, dejo de pensar en el tonto que tenía por padre y se dejó llevar por ese extraño calor que trasmitía esa mujer.

Sin duda una madre era genial.

 **Continuara…**

 _Estuve algunos días sin internet, como no tenia nada que hacer me puse adelantar este capitulo. Ya que ahora si tengo internet pude subirlo :3_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Hospital

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Pero tu padre no es alguien bueno con las palabras, estaba más preocupado por ti y seguramente no dijo las cosas como quisiera que pasara-_

 _-Es un idiota-_

 _-No puedo negar eso…pero estoy segura que tú lo quieres mucho-_

 _-E-Eso no es verdad-dijo entre tartamudeos viendo a otro lado._

 _Sonrió._

 _Algo similar a su padre, a veces Boruto era un libro abierto para ella._

 _Los tres junto al felino comenzaron a comer poco después. Rio un poco cuando Boruto y Himawari empezaron a pelear por una porción grande de pescado. Luego de limpiar un poco y obligarles a lavarse los dientes (tenía un cepillo extra para mala suerte de Boruto) llego la hora de dormir. Dado que la cama de Himawari era pequeña, los tres terminaron en la suya viendo una película infantil._

 _La primera en caer fue Himawari a su costado con el Kyubi enroscado en su pecho._

 _De reojo noto como Boruto estaba algo alejado de ella viendo a la película con aire perdido._

 _-Sabes Boruto, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era joven-comento con una sonrisa algo triste._

 _El niño levanto su rostro para verla._

 _-Pero a diferencia de mí, tu padre te quiere muchísimo…solo que le cuesta expresarse en ocasiones-_

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga?-_

 _-Bueno cuando tu padre se ponga terco y diga cosas torpes, tu solo déjalo solo hasta que se calme…te aseguro que él vendrá a pedirte disculpas si fue su error. Por el contario si haces algo mal, una disculpa temprana evitara un peor castigo-_

 _-Tsk-gruño este de brazos cruzados._

 _Boruto se paralizo cuando Hinata lo atrajo a él con una de sus manos para abrazarlo, dejo de pensar en el tonto que tenía por padre y se dejó llevar por ese extraño calor que trasmitía esa mujer._

 _Sin duda una madre era genial._

 **...**

 **Capitulo nueve: Hospital.  
**

No pudo dormir.

Ni un minuto de la noche.

A las cinco de la mañana mando todo a la basura y se puso de pie, poco acostumbrado a un hogar silencioso. Comenzó a limpiar distraídamente la cocina, pero su mente rememoraba a Boruto gritándole y mandándole a la mierda. Ahora que lo pensaba, su hijo últimamente estaba bastante enojado con él, probablemente por acercarse a la fecha de cumpleaños de su madre, la cual estaba en alguna parte de américa.

Al igual que él al no haber tenido padre la mayor parte de su infancia, Boruto estaba siendo afectado por la falta de una figura materna.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

La tarde anterior fue una golpe de suerte el haberse topado con Hinata y que esta encontrara a su hijo. Pero aún estaba algo inseguro en haberlo dejado con la mujer, que tal si le hacía algo o le gritaba como solía hacer con otras mujeres que había visto.

El recuerdo de los ojos perla de la chica la noche anterior le hizo negar con la cabeza.

Hinata ahora estaba con Itachi, bueno, no sabía qué relación estaban teniendo, pero claramente de parte del Uchiha eso podría ser algo fuerte. Y ya conocen a los Uchiha, cuando quieren algo lo alcanzan.

De niño había peleado por todo con Sasuke y este siempre ganaba, ya a estas edades no tenía ganas de empezar una pelea ridícula por una mujer.

Gruño cuando vio como había usado fuerza de más para poner un plato en el fregadero y roto en muchos pedazos.

Ignoro la sangre en su mano y tomo el teléfono que hace rato no dejaba de sonar.

-Hai-dijo poniendo la mano ensangrentada bajo el fregadero.

-Naruto que milagro que contestes tan rápido-dijo su padre sinceramente sorprendido.

Rodo los ojos al cielo.

-No pude dormir bien-

-Ya veo, espero no te molestes pero tu madre insistió en ir a tu casa y ya vamos en camino-

Un nuevo plato se rompió y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Más vale que mi nieto este bien o te parto la cara dattebane-se escuchó como hablaba su madre a lo lejos.

Sonrió algo nervioso antes de despedirse y colgar apresuradamente. Tomo una servilleta y la puso sobre su cortada antes de salir corriendo de su hogar. Ignoro cuando al pasar por el pasillo vio el cuerpo de Lucy a lo lejos, ahora mismo debía encontrar a su hijo y traerlo a su hogar si no quería morir a manos de su propia madre.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy observo confundida a Naruto pasar a su lado corriendo, ella en cambio camino para ir a las escaleras pues el ascensor estaba fallando un poco en el piso de Obito. Si bien ese sábado era su día libre, Obito le había prometido desayunar juntos con Hinata. A pesar que la mujer no se reportó ayer a la tarde con los chicos y Himawari, solamente había puesto un mensaje de que estaba ocupada.

¿Qué habría pasado?

Claro que por estar algo confundida, se sorprendió lo que paso al abrir la puerta y ver a una despampanante castaña en la sala de estar con una botella de licor. Se quedó congelada en su lugar cuando esta volteo a verla vistiendo solamente una camisa de su jefe.

-Ohayo niña-dijo la mujer con mirada coqueta.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Tu eres Lucy verdad-aseguro y ella se espantó de que la conociera-yo trabajo en las noches en Fairy tail en la barra de licores-explico antes de empinar la botella por su garganta y seguir viendo televisión.

Algo nerviosa de ver a su figura paterna con una mujer que no conocía, busco a Obito con la mirada. Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre salió con una toalla que cubría lo suficiente para no traumarse.

Lo vio buscando una explicación.

-Hola Lucy, ella es Cana una vieja amiga…Hinata me dijo que estaba algo ocupada y que cambiáramos el desayuno por un almuerzo-

-Ya veo…yo me despido-

Obito miro algo divertido a la chica salir roja del departamento, luego tomo asiento al lado de la chica que seguía tomando como si no hubiera un mañana. Esta rio divertida cuando sin descaro comenzó a besar el cuello y tocarla bajo la camisa.

-Ya déjame viejo pervertido, tienes un problema con las castañas-

Gruño antes de quitarla la poca ropa que tenía con descaro, sin pensar que esa jovencita podría ser su hija si quisiera.

Ahora lo que ocupaba era un buen revolcón, por suerte Cana quería solo lo mismo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

El constante golpeteo de la puerta le hizo reaccionar. Algo desubicada se puso de pie como pudo, pues Boruto abrazaba con fuerza su brazo y Himawari estaba prácticamente sobre ella, sin contar a Kyubi sobre su cabeza. Noto como su piyama estaba algo subida casi dejando ver algo que no debería y la bajo. Sabía que una camisa gruesa de hombre (cortesía de Obito cuando se quedaba a dormir junto con Lucy) no era la mejor piyama.

Pero estaba cansada la noche anterior.

En realidad.

El martillero de su cabeza era peor que la tarde anterior y la garganta la tenía muy seca. Quería una aspirina, pero debía atender al desgraciado detrás de la puerta.

Abrió con una cara de mal humor, que paso a una de sorpresa y espanto al ver a Naruto frente a ella.

Ahora si tenía la garganta seca.

Un sonrojo pasó por su rostro al ver como ese hombre descaradamente había visto por más de lo debido sus piernas. Bajo la camisa aún más viéndolo enojada y este se sonrojo viendo a otro lado.

-Buenos días-dijo luego de aclararse la garganta.

No para ella.

El golpeteo en su cabeza regreso e intento ignorarlo todo lo posible.

-Pensé que vendrías al medio día-

-Es una emergencia, mis padres quieren ver ahora a Boruto y lo que mi madre quiere-

-Kushina lo obtiene-comento recordando vagamente a la madre pelirroja de su amigo.

Los dos asintieron con un escalofrió en su cuerpo, vagos recuerdos de una terrible mujer golpeando a el dueño de un supermercado cuando este se negó a seguir vendiendo su marca de dulces preferidos.

-Pasa voy a despertar a Boruto-dijo dejándolo entrar y caminando a su habitación.

Este acepto algo nervioso, pero ahogo una maldición cuando un pequeño gato enterró sus fauces en su pierna sin piedad. Volteo a verlo con enojo.

…

Hinata entro al cuarto donde veía como Himawari seguía durmiendo, pero Boruto al parecer ya estaba despierto y sentado algo desorientado en la cama. Sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él, luego tomo asiento a su lado. Al verlo sonrojarse cuando la veía, le recordó vagamente como ella solía ser igual de tímida a su edad.

-Tu padre ya llego a buscarte, al parecer tus abuelos están de camino-dijo con felicidad al ver la cara del niño iluminada.

Ambos salieron dejando a Himawari dormir plácidamente en la cama.

Cuando padre e hijo se vieron, hubo un extraño silencio, pero al menos no había gritos como la tarde anterior.

Los tres caminaron a la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias por cuidarlo-dijo Naruto algo incómodo.

Ella sintió.

Después se agacho a la altura de Boruto donde le revolvió amigablemente el pelo del niño.

-¿Prometes ser un buen niño?-le pregunto con cariño.

Boruto se sonrojo antes de asentir.

Estaba por levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando el niño envolvió su cuello en un abrazo. Al verlo tan nervioso supuso lo mucho que ese simple acto le había costado, así que tiernamente le regreso el abrazo acariciando su cabello.

Al separarse Boruto sonrió muy parecido a su padre antes de salir corriendo al automóvil.

Naruto parecía incrédulo por esa acción tan espontanea de su hijo.

-Ten buen viaje-dijo Hinata cuando el niño saludo por la ventana del automóvil.

Luego de que vio como el automóvil se alejaba a la distancia, se sujetó algo mareada del marco de la puerta. Negó intentando recuperar el movimiento, sintió algo escurrir por su boca y al tocarla noto sorprendida el líquido rojo salir. Quiso tomar el teléfono para llamar a alguien, pero al dar un paso dentro de su hogar, todo se volvió negro.

Himawari quien estaba saliendo del cuarto algo adormilada, grito de terror al ver a su madre en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy se sorprendió cuando antes de llegar a su departamento, el número de Hinata se ilumino en su celular. Contesto lista para reclamarle por haberla abandonado la tarde anterior, pero los sollozos de Himawari se escucharon de la otra línea (Obito le había enseñado usar el teléfono de su madre por si algo pasaba). Nerviosa volteo a ver en todos lados maldiciendo haber dejado su automóvil en su casa, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico, una mancha rosada se puso en su camino.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡NATSU!-grito al verlo a la distancia.

El chico volteo claramente sorprendido. Pero su rostro perdió color al ver a una chica rubia que conocía bien con lágrimas en los ojos suplicando su ayuda.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

El camino de regreso a su hogar fue silencioso, pero sentía que algo había pasado, algo bueno. El rostro de su hijo mostraba una paz poco común en él, además que sonreía a pesar de su estúpida piyama de oso. Al bajarse le dijo que fuera tomar un baño, este acepto sin replicar con algo de felicidad. Vio al cielo pensando que Hinata tenía poderes mágicos.

Tuvo veinte minutos de gracia para limpiar algo el departamento, cuando el timbre sonó y su madre se abalanzo sobre su nieto apenas le abrió la puerta.

Con un apretón de manos saludo a su padre.

Después de ver durante quince minutos como su madre restregaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Boruto, todos tomaron asiento en la sala, a excepción de su madre que estaba deseosa de prepararle una comida a su nieto. Los dos rubios mayores suspiraron entre sí, sería un milagro si Kushina les diera algo de comer, pues ahora estaba en modo abuela.

-Si todo está en orden-comento Naruto cuando su padre le pregunto por el negocio.

El hospital donde estaba, si bien era del sector privado…estaba bastante bien.

-Me gustaría incorporar a Sakura, una doctora como ella seria genial-comentó de pronto recordando lo conversado con su antigua amiga.

Su padre pareció pensarlo, pero al final lo dejo a su completa elección. Comentaron algo sobre su padrino, Jiraiya quien estaba cerca de Japón y esperaba hacerle una visita. Rio algo nervioso al recordar al viejo pervertido que cuido de él en una época de su adolescencia, luego caminaron al comedor donde su madre estaba abrazando a un cansado Boruto.

-¿Cuéntame sobre tu nuevo colegio Boruto? ¿Ya tienes amigos?-pregunto Kushina dándole una palmadita en la mano a Naruto cuando este quiso coger un poco de pescado.

El niño comió algo de forma pensativa, luego asintió.

Su abuela chillo emocionada.

-Se llama Himawari, es muy divertida…su madre es muy amable-dijo lo último con un leve sonrojo.

Naruto vio a su hijo con curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no había preguntado nunca directamente a su hijo que pensaba sobre Hinata.

-Me alegra escuchar que tienes amigos, deberías invitarlas a casa para conocerlas-dijo Kushina ignorando a su hijo por completo.

El niño asintió emocionado.

-Himawari le gusta jugar las mismas cosas que a mí, sabe pelear y vemos una serie juntos-dijo el niño orgulloso de su amiga.

Su madre la aplaudió emocionada.

-Vamos a quedarnos unos días, no puedo esperar por conocer a ese par de jovencitas-dijo Kushina emocionada por la oportunidad de una salida de juegos.

Dado que Boruto no era de hacer amigos con facilidad, cuando ella lo cuido de niño no tuvo esa oportunidad.

-En realidad tú conoces a la madre de Himawari-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Kushina confundida.

-Recuerdas a Hinata, era una antigua amiga mía del colegio-

-La chica de la cual estabas enamorado-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

La comida en la boca de Naruto salió volando, giro a verla rojo de la vergüenza, aunque de reojo noto la mirada intensa de Boruto sobre él.

-Claro que no, pero eso no importa, ella es la madre de Himawari-

-¿Está casada?-

-Madre eso no se pregunta-

-Oba-chan ella no está casada, Hima-chan dijo que hace mucho no veía a su padre-

-Gracias Boru-chan siempre tan amable. Bueno recuerdo que era una niña algo rarita, pero era buena gente…deberé conocerla para darle mi visto bueno-

Naruto golpeo su frente con la mesa mientras Minato reía divertido. En cambio Boruto se quedó pensativo al pensar en su abuela como una posible aliada del plan que estaba trazando rápidamente.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

La llamada de Natsu fue una total sorpresa, si bien ella quería muchísimo a su primo sobre todo después de lo que paso con su familia, sabía que eran contadas las veces que la llamaba para pedirle un favor. Pero igualmente contesto el teléfono y todo después fue un puto caos. Al ver llegar la ambulancia con su primo, contuvo un gesto de horror a ver a Hinata tan pálida. Rápidamente llamo a las enfermeras para preparar un quirófano. Mientras se perdía intentando reanimar a la mujer, vio a lo lejos a una chica rubia con la hija de su antigua amiga llorando.

Pasaron horas antes de que todo ese horror terminara.

A parte de la anemia que le estaba dando a Hinata, habían muchas ulceras en su estómago sobre otras que ya habían sanado. Descubrió según el historial médico de la chica, problemas en sus pulmones que habían empeorado misteriosamente. No creía que Hinata fuera tan estúpida para estar bajo la lluvia con un cuerpo tal débil. Pero la fiebre alta le daba pocas opciones con los temporales que estaban viviendo.

Para su horror noto varias piedras en su vesícula que debieron extraer en esa misma operación por la terrible condición que presentaba, pero eso la dejaba muy débil y con poca sangre.

Todo fue un caos.

Pero al finalizar y dejarla en una habitación del hospital con signos vitales estables, puso salir algo tranquila. En la sala de emergencias estaba Lucy con Himawari dormida entre sus brazos, no se habrían movido de ese lugar en mucho tiempo. Aunque ellos llegaron en la mañana, ya era tan tarde.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver a Natsu al lado de la chica rubia, parecía algo cansado y con ganas de dormir. El día anterior había estado haciendo un pequeño concierto en Fairy tail con sus amigos. Parecía trasnochado, pero sin alguna intensión de irse de ese lugar.

Alzo una ceja confundida antes de acercarse.

Al acercarse pudo ver a otro hombre que conocía bien, Uchiha Obito estaba con expresión seria frente a los chicos, en su propio mundo.

-Familiares de Hinata Otsuka-menciono poco acostumbrada al actual apellido de la chica.

Todos voltearon a verla y se levantaron de inmediato de sus asientos.

-La cirugía fue un éxito, al parecer las ulceras en su estómago ocasionaron la sangre en su boca y la perdida de conciencia fue por anemia. Pero me preocupa el estado en que llego, sus pulmones estaban muy deteriorados y la vesícula estaba llena de piedras…no parece preocuparse mucho por su salud-comento para sí misma de forma pensativa.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Lucy con voz preocupada.

Se detuvo un momento para verla.

Esa chica siempre parecía una mujer de hierro, con pocas emociones y que seguía ciegamente a Obito en lo que fuera. Pero la joven frente a ella, parecía a punto de derrumbarse y con ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Estará bien, solo que ocupara una dieta rígida y seguir bien los consejos del doctor para la próxima-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La escucho respirar, como si un peso desapareciera de sus hombros.

-Sakura puedo hablar contigo-dijo Obito de un momento a otro llevando a otro lado.

Ella confundida la siguió.

De reojo noto como Lucy sonreía amablemente a Natsu que se había quitado la bufanda para ponérsela en su cuello. La bufanda que su fallecido padre le había dado y que cuidaba más que su vida. Abrió los ojos antes de sonreír levemente al comprender el asunto con su primo.

El amor había tocado la puerta del explosivo peli rosa.

-Voy a ser claro, no le digas a Naruto ni a nadie sobre la condición de Hinata-dijo Obito con seriedad.

Ella se vio confundida ante la forma de imponerse de ese hombre, Obito siempre era amable y alegre, tanto que había olvidado que estaba hablando con un Uchiha.

Pues sus ojos hablaban sobre eso.

-De que hab…-

-Estuviste con Hinata todo este tiempo, debiste ver muy bien sobre la parte en que ella tuvo leucemia hace algunos años-

-…-

-Casi muere al tener a Himawari por la falta de fuerza, además la cesaría no salió tan bien y bueno…tu eres doctora debiste ver su condición al operarla. El punto es que no quiero nadie de cabellera rubia rondando por aquí-

-¿Qué tienes contra Naruto?-

-Ya viste la salud que tiene Hinata, es un asco, Naruto no aporta nada más que estrés a su vida y mientras más lejos de ella…mejor para todos-

Sakura observo con enojo al hombre largarse con grandes pasos, vio de mala forma a Natsu que hablaba animadamente con Lucy, luego tomo a Himawari antes de agarrar a Lucy del brazo alejándola de su primo confundido.

Suspiro.

Sin duda Obito había formado una burbuja en su vida que no dejaba entrar o salir a la gente que amaba.

-Eres la mejor Sakura-dijo Natsu al llegar a su lado.

Ella sonrió algo cansada.

Ya otro día lo interrogaría, ahora ocupaba centrarse en llamar a su esposo para decirle que estaba en camino para el hogar.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Lucy observo lentamente el mover de las agujas del reloj, podía ver a través del cristal a Himawari sosteniendo preocupada la mano de su madre y a Obito intentando tranquilizarla. Un sábado de mierda según ella, no había extrañado en lo absoluto esas salidas al hospital preocupados por la condición de Hinata. Por medio del celular pudo ver a sus amigos insistir sobre más información, aunque ya hubiera mandado un audio de diez minutos detallando todo lo que sabía.

Dejo el teléfono de lado y tomo asiendo en una banca cercana, le dolía la cabeza y quería dormir, pero no lo haría hasta que Obito saliera. Ella cuidaría de Himawari y Obito se quedaría en el hospital. Sabían que no era hora de visitas, pero conocer a Sakura Uchiha era de mucha ayuda.

Un envase frente a ella le hizo reaccionar.

Volteo a ver como Natsu sonreía amablemente antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

-Tienes una cara horrible Luce, deberías estar mejor ahora que lo peor paso-dijo tomando de su propia bebida gaseosa.

Vale el chico era un dolor en el culo, pero ese dolor en el culo le había salvado.

Solo por eso no le pateo al decirle que tenía una cara horrible.

Al beber del café sonrió al sentir el dulce sabor a vainilla y algo cremoso.

-Verdad que soy el mejor, recuerdo que siempre pides un café así cuando quieres animarte en Fairy tail-dijo el chico con aires de autosuficiencia.

Soltó una leve risa.

Ella no era así.

Pero al ver a Hinata bien, podía sentirse mucho más libre.

-Creo que eres un idiota, pero te debo una grande-aseguro tomando más del café.

Espero que este se burlara y dijera algo gracioso, pero en su lugar parecía serio viendo algún punto a la distancia. Volteo a verlo con curiosidad, pero cuando este volteo a verla, alzo una ceja confundida mientras sorbía el café.

-Entonces espero que tengas una cita conmigo el viernes en la noche-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Escupió todo lo que tenía en su boca, antes de verlo incrédula.

Estaba sonriendo.

Hijo de perra.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Despertarse fue un completo dolor en el trasero, todo su cuerpo dolía horrores a causa de la anestesia y las puntadas que demostraban una cirugía en su cuerpo. Otra más. Pensaba que ya había superado todo lo correspondiente a su mala salud, pero haber tentado a su suerte mojándose el día anterior, le había costado una gran factura. Abrió los ojos topándose con la luz brillante del cuarto del hospital. Apenas pudo logro girar el rostro notando que no había nadie cerca.

Intento incorporarse.

-Yo no haría eso de ser tú-dijo una voz conocida en la puerta.

Volteo a ver como Obito caminaba tranquilamente hasta sentarse a su lado, con un café entre sus manos.

¿Qué día era?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto respirar?

-No sé qué estupidez hiciste ahora, pero tus pulmones no están felices por eso-explico al verla sujetar con dificultad su pecho.

Suspiro algo cansada.

-Llevas dos días en el hospital, uno en cirugía y otro totalmente dormida….ahora Himawari esta con Lucy y ella la llevara mañana a clases, espera son las tres de la madrugada, la llevara hoy a clases-explico Obito viendo su reloj.

Asintió levemente, agradeciendo el poder moverse a pesar del dolor.

-Sabes el estúpido pelo de marica primo de Sakura está detrás de Lucy, tendré que patearle el trasero para alejarlo-gruño Obito de brazos cruzados.

Intento reírse, pero al sacar sangre de su boca, Obito salió corriendo asustado llamando a un doctor.

 **Continuara…**

 _Ya tenía este capitulo listo, pero hasta hoy recorde subirlo :9  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Todo se fue a la mierda

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Yo no haría eso de ser tú-dijo una voz conocida en la puerta._

 _Volteo a ver como Obito caminaba tranquilamente hasta sentarse a su lado, con un café entre sus manos._

 _¿Qué día era?_

 _¿Por qué le dolía tanto respirar?_

 _-No sé qué estupidez hiciste ahora, pero tus pulmones no están felices por eso-explico al verla sujetar con dificultad su pecho._

 _Suspiro algo cansada._

 _-Llevas dos días en el hospital, uno en cirugía y otro totalmente dormida….ahora Himawari esta con Lucy y ella la llevara mañana a clases, espera son las tres de la madrugada, la llevara hoy a clases-explico Obito viendo su reloj._

 _Asintió levemente, agradeciendo el poder moverse a pesar del dolor._

 _-Sabes el estúpido pelo de marica primo de Sakura está detrás de Lucy, tendré que patearle el trasero para alejarlo-gruño Obito de brazos cruzados._

 _Intento reírse, pero al sacar sangre de su boca, Obito salió corriendo asustado llamando a un doctor._

 **...**

 **Capitulo Diez: Todo se fue a la mierda.  
**

Boruto observo confundido como Himawari parecía algo deprimida, había estado intentando verla en toda la semana, pero la niña parecía no querer salir de su salón y correr a la hora de la salida. Ya era jueves y ese patrón se repetía, además que un hombre de cabellera roja era quien recogía a la niña todas las tardes. Su padre había preguntado el martes por Hinata, la madre de su amiga, pero él tampoco sabía dónde estaba. La próxima semana Sarada entraría a clases.

Espero que fuera Jueves para acorralar a Himawari entre los pasillos, la menor parecía querer huir, pero las ojeras en su cara mostraban lo cansada que estaba.

-Himawari estas actuando muy rara-le dijo sin querer ser grosero.

La niña mostro un puchero antes de que las lágrimas envolvieran su rostro. Él no era un experto en consolar a las niñas pequeñas, o a nadie en general. Con torpeza intento palmearle la cabeza, pero Himawari se lanzó sobre él llorando desconsolada.

Vio al cielo pensando que solamente por esta niña haría algo tan vergonzoso.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio, no tenía un destino fijo, solo deseaba descansar un poco del trabajo. De reojo paso al lado de Lucy, la chica estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería a lo lejos, bostezaba sonoramente con un café entre sus manos, al parecer le había estado costando que Himawari durmiera los días anteriores. Ese día debería ir a recogerla y temía que se quedara completamente dormida en el volante.

Noto como alguien se acercaba a su espalda, al girar se topó con la sonrisa tranquila de Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi-kun-saludo animadamente.

El hombre no se inmuto, en realidad mantenía una mirada analítica en su persona.

Le daba gracia pensar que tenía una mala relación con su padre, pues ambos eran parecidos en algunos aspectos. Como en querer leer a las personas.

-Veo que aún se queda hasta tarde con Hinata-hablo con extraño respeto.

Eso lo alerto.

Paso descaradamente de la fila que había en la cafetería, pero nadie se quejó. Últimamente estaba de mal humor y todos intentaban darle su espacio. Al frente una mujer de cabellera negra sonrió antes de darle un café, al parecer listo con antelación. Se despidió de ella con un asentimiento y siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Lucy.

Tomo asiento frente a ella, pero esta estaba intentando mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos abiertos como para prestarle atención.

-Hinata ya está mejor, pero sus pulmones lo pasaron mal…el sábado tendrá de alta-murmuro pensativo con café.

Su mejor amigo estos días.

Noto como Lucy levantaba el rostro algo espabilada.

-El viernes en la noche no puedo cuidar a Himawari-dijo luego de un bostezo.

Itachi y él giraron su rostro para verlo en busca de alguna parte faltante en la ecuación. Pero la chica ahora estaba casi dormida sobre la mesa.

Gruño ante las posibilidades.

-Yo la cuidare…no te preocupes-indico algo enojado.

Lucy asintió.

-Debes recogerla de clases a las tres-susurro antes de acomodarse en la mesa y caer dormida.

Ambos Uchiha suspiraron.

Obito volteo de reojo pensativo, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela de Himawari.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

No es como si él hiciera las cosas apropósito.

Si por algún extraño motivo salía más temprano de trabajar, se tomaba el tiempo en verse en un espejo y llegaba unos diez minutos de la salida de su hijo. Era todo una completa coincidencia. Pero a pesar de esa extraña anomalía en su horario, no había visto a la posible causa de que cometiera esa irresponsabilidad. Al llegar su hijo se tomaba un rato, pero si bien tomaba como escusa el quedarse, solo veía como Lucy llegaba por Himawari antes de irse en menos de tres minutos.

Él no quería ver a Hinata.

La negación no es de hombres.

Las palabras dichas por un peli blanco que trabajaba como guardia en su hospital, le llegaron a la mente. Elfman sin duda era todo un hombre, o al menos siempre hablaba sobre eso en todos lados. El cómo tenía de esposa a Evergreen, una profesora de la escuela de su hijo, era todo un misterio.

Ese día jueves noto una leve irregularidad.

-Voy a ir a la casa de Himawari-dijo su hijo con expresión seria.

Noto como desviaba la mirada en varias ocasiones, pero igual parecía totalmente decidido. Lamentablemente no estaba de cerca Hinata, por lo cual no lo dejaría ir solo. Al menos no sin el consentimiento de la mujer.

-Su madre aun no llega, puedo esperarla para hablar con ella-pensó con una gran excusa para verla.

Noto al menor encogerse en su lugar.

Mala señal.

-Lucy nos va llevar…por eso tienes que irte ahora-indico el menor rápidamente.

-Pues no me iré hasta hablar con Lucy-

-Pues a ella le caes mal, no me llevara si me ves-

-¿Cómo sabes que le caigo mal?-

-Contactos-

-No me iré Boruto-

-Por una vez en tu vida confía en mí-le reprocho con ojos llenos de resentimiento.

La dureza de las palabras del niño hicieron que virara el rostro, los recuerdos de la tarde donde se había perdido aún estaban muy frescos. Le hubiera encantado decir que no fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir culpable, pero esos ojos seguían llenos de reproche.

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿A qué hora llego por ti?-

Lo vio sonreír levemente.

-Lucy me dejara en la casa, antes de las siete-anuncio antes de regresar corriendo a la escuela.

Dejándolo a él como idiota en medio de la entrada.

Esperaba hacer lo correcto.

Aunque su madre lo mataría cuando llegara sin el niño.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Una cabeza rubia y otra más pequeña de cabello azulado, se quedaron viendo preocupados por la ventana a que el padre de Boruto se marchara. Al haberse ido ambos suspiraron aliviados. Luego se volvieron a sentar en la entrada, el plan de ambos para infiltrarlo en el hospital no había sido sencillo, puesto que en general no permitían infantes en los hospitales. Pero dado que la madre de Hinata le había pedido a Obito el ver a su hija, este había movido contactos fácilmente.

El niño vio a Himawari.

-¿Ahora?-

-Sasori-niichan vendra por nosotros, bueno él no sabe que somos aun "dos"-dijo con malicia.

La vio con ojos preocupado, sin duda esa niña era toda una caja de sorpresas.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Estar en un hospital era algo sumamente aburrido, pasar horas recostada en la cama era algo que detestaba recordar. Pues en su infancia, adolescencia y adultez…había pasado innumerables veces en esa situación. Recordó con una leve sonrisa en su adolescencia, como solía mentirle a sus amigos sobre como salía del país con su padre, cuando debía estar una temporada por revisión. Su salud no era la mejor de este mundo. Pero en el lado bueno, ya no tenía una vesícula dentro de ella llena de piedras.

Suspiro viendo el teléfono celular en sus manos, en la mesa todo estaba lleno de flores de sus amigos y uno que otro globo con frases de "Mejórate pronto". Los chicos de la compañía habían venido a visitarla, exceptuando a Sasori que había coqueteado con una enfermera y a Kakuzu exigiendo un descuento…todo había salido relativamente bien.

Ahora estaba esperando que su hija llegara para verla.

Pronto saldría del hospital.

Deseaba volver a sus labores normales, aunque Obito exigía unas vacaciones de recuperación de un mes, sabía que sin ella se volvería loco pronto. Aunque sospechaba que Lucy lo mataría antes, podría hacerlo parecer un accidente si convencía a los chicos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo voltear con una sonrisa.

Que se congelo al ver un ramo de flores blancas y un rostro sonriente.

Los signos vitales debieron bajar alarmantemente al igual que el color de su rostro. Su expresión se congelado y casi juro que se formó el terror en ella.

-Toneri-murmuro sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El hombre sonrió pasando dentro de su habitación con su usual calma y elegancia.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que el hombre no llegaría, ahora podía ver en sus ojos aquel usual brillo travieso que poseía, el que le había hecho recordar muchas veces a Naruto.

Toneri ya no era tan joven como la primera vez que lo vio, pero seguía teniendo aquella aura algo traviesa que recordaba. Su cuerpo era algo formado y su cabello blanco ya no era tan desastroso, lo tenía todo arreglado para atrás y dejaba ver sus ojos verde pálido similares a los suyos. Vestía ropas entre no formales pero igualmente elegantes.

Se quedó quieta cuando este dejo el regalo de flores en la mesa.

-Veo que ya no soy el único que te visitaría en estas situaciones Hinata-indico el señalando todos los regalos con una sonrisa.

Un escalofrió de alerta corrió por su espalda al escucharlo hablar de esa forma y decir su nombre como una caricia.

Toneri no solo era atractivo, él tenía una forma de hablar que provocaba que la gente llegara atraída a él. Sus conocimientos y cultura era muy variados. Si bien ella no se consideraba como una chica fácil y que se cautivaba con palabras simples, la manera de ser de Toneri tenía algo, que juraba de no ser por cuanto quiso a Naruto, se hubiera enamorado de él fácilmente.

Entrecerró la mirada.

-Me encanta ver que te mantienes alerta, eso me da mucha esperanza-murmuro el hombre acercándose a ella.

Intento hacerse para atrás, pero quedo petrificada al sentir la mano acariciar delicadamente su mejilla.

Los recuerdos de las noches pasadas con él, aquellas palabras tiernas dichas a su oído. Eran dulces recuerdos, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, los recuerdos que tuvo con Toneri siempre serian preciosos. Pero el destello de la noche en que llego a su departamento, verlo tan sínicamente con otra mujer y demostrar aquellos ojos oscuros.

Aparto la mano del hombre con un manotazo.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-Entre nosotros no volverá a pasar nada-murmuro con rencor.

El hombre sonrió alejándose un poco levantando las manos al aire, como si eso provocara que no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Hinata no deberías decir eso, tenemos una hermosa hija juntos-comento distraídamente.

Volteo a verlo de mala forma.

-Nunca la vienes a ver-le reprocho algo fastidiada.

Los ojos de Toneri eran de comprensión, algo que deseaba reprocharle, pues él bien sabia su pasado con su padre.

-Eso está por cambiar, vine a quedarme en Japón, estaba solucionando todo y ahora podre verlas a ambas todo el tiempo-contesto a su pregunta con brillo divertido.

Siempre amando jugar con las personas.

Por alguna razón eso le provoco un terrible dolor de cabeza, algo así había deseado que pasara por el bien de Himawari. Pero ella deseaba que pasara todo lo contrario.

-¿De verdad?-dijo una voz infantil.

Los dos voltearon a ver a la puerta.

Hinata quedo aún más pálida al ver a una cabellera azulada ver todo confundida, al lado de un pequeño rubio que no dejaba de fulminar al recién llegado.

-Himawari-chan-dijo Toneri con una sonrisa.

La niña alzo una ceja antes de correr pasando por su lado, salto para subir a la cama y comenzó abrazar a su madre quien estaba algo ida. Pero igualmente Hinata le acariciaba el cabello ante el abrazo de la niña, había estado muy preocupada desde que la vio tirada en el suelo. Sentía la necesidad de la niña de estar a su lado todo lo posible.

Boruto entro en la habitación sin dejar de ver mal al recién llegado, hasta llegar a su lado y subirse fácilmente a la silla.

Lo vio con una sonrisa que este respondió con una tímida.

-Veo que este día también nos acompaña Boruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello del niño.

Este sonrió algo más animado.

-¿Quién es este niño?-pregunto Toneri sentándose descaradamente en la cama.

El niño lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza sin saber que decirle, recordaba muy claramente las lágrimas que derramo en el hombro de Toneri cuando eran amigos, por ese hombre. Por Naruto. Aunque más que todo eran sus propias penas ahogadas.

-Boruto-kun es amigo de la escuela de Hima-chan-dio una explicación algo vaga, con el propósito que no indagaran en él.

Ambos hombres (bueno hombre y niño) se vieron detenidamente, a pesar que Toneri sonrió, el niño claramente lo vio con enojo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Su madre era la persona menos comprensible y resentida del mundo, mira que mandarlo a él por la comida sin carro solo porque llego sin Boruto. Gruño mientras escogía los dulces que menos le gustaban a esa mujer, si quería algo que fuera ella misma. Estaba tan encimado pensando sobre si debía comprar una pasta gruesa o fina, que chocó contra una persona sin querer. Estaba por disculparse, pero una cabellera rubia le hizo detener sus palabras de su boca.

Los ojos castaños lo vieron algo adormilados, pero eso no era lo importante aquí.

Un mal presentimiento lo inundo.

-Boruto-gruño con aura oscura al ver a Lucy frente a él.

Ese niño estaba castigado de por vida desde el instante que lo encontrara.

-Naruto-san-dijo Lucy luego de un bostezo.

Sin duda no sería nunca madre.

La mujer se quedó extrañada cuando el hombre la sujeto por los hombros, pero no parecía ser un gesto romántico o de robar su espacio personal…al menos no por ver esos ojos mostrar una desesperación casi animal.

-Hace una hora Boruto me dijo que tú lo llevarías a la casa de Hinata… ¿eso fue verdad?-pregunto al final con un tic en su ojo derecho.

Noto como el sueño abandonaba el rostro de Lucy, como sus ojos se abrían en desesperación y su respuesta fue clara para él.

Ese hijo de…era su hijo, pero era el mal personificado.

Soltó a la rubia y pateo el suelo.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Estaba por salir corriendo del supermercado para llamar a la policía, cuando la mano de Lucy lo detuvo. Al girar el rostro noto como parecía estar debatiéndose en una luchar interna. Justo cuando iba a soltarse de mala gana y marcharse, esta hablo.

-Creo saber dónde está-

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Obito miro de reojo el portón de la escuela de Himawari, tomo una calada de humo antes de salir del automóvil, era mejor hacer esto tarde o temprano y ya que mañana le tocaba recoger a la niña, era mejor hacerlo ese día. Se aflojo un poco la corbata de su traje y se hizo el pelo para atrás en un auto reflejo. No estaba en su mejor condición ese día. Tal vez estaba un poco estresado, ocupaba unas vacaciones, pero era el jefe de su propia compañía.

Que problemático.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta detenerse al final de un pasillo. Su rostro mostro un toque de nostalgia al ver aquella mujer de cabellera castaña y hermosa sonrisa, hablaba animadamente con uno de los alumnos de último año que probablemente estaría tarde por algún club.

Trago aire antes de poner su usual mascara de indiferencia, esa que tenía para aquellos que no eran de su círculo cercano.

Y camino.

Vio detalladamente como Rin alzaba el rostro con una sonrisa, dispuesta ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pero esta se congelaba hasta desaparecer al identificarlo.

Sonrió irónico por dentro.

Cuanto había pasado.

¿Cinco o seis años?

Era bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, de hecho, le parecía algo irreal que ella se viera tan joven y con un aura tan brillante.

Un destello de Rin más joven llorando mientras le gritaba, llego a su mente sacándole un suspiro y volteo el rostro.

-Vengo a ver al director de esta escuela…dile a Kakashi que es urgente-indico sin verla con las manos dentro de su bolsillo.

La vio dudar.

Parecía no creer verlo frente a ella.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero por suerte fue detenida.

-Vaya pensé que no vendrías a verme por tu propia voluntad-dijo una voz a su espalda.

No ocupo voltearse para reconocer la voz indiferente que conoció durante la mayor parte de su juventud, gruño al escuchar la patética esperanza en su voz.

Después de todo ellos ya no eran amigos, y por su voluntad, eso no iba a cambiar.

-Si supongo que hay momentos donde no queda más que tragarme las ganas de vomitar y ver tu estúpida cara como en los viejos tiempos-dijo con total cinismo que pudo sonreír.

Volteo a ver a Kakashi con un último vistazo del rostro adolorido de Rin, bueno ella ya había elegido un bando y claramente no fue él. Deslumbro en Kakashi un rastro vago del mismo dolor, y rodo los ojos al cielo, ya no eran unos críos para estar viviendo en el pasado.

-Por el amor a Dios, deja esa patética cara…vengo hablar de algo fuera de patéticas historias juveniles-dijo viendo como la joven que hablaba con Rin prácticamente salía huyendo.

Chica lista.

-¿Cuál tema seria?-pregunto Kakashi con seriedad.

Saco un papel de su saco que puso en el escritorio de Rin sin verla.

-Tienes una alumna llamada Himawari, debido a problemas de salud de su madre de ahora en adelante si necesitan algo sobre la niña me deberán contactar a mí-dijo con una mano tras su cuello.

Sintió la mirada incrédula de ambos.

Pero no les dio tiempo de contestar.

-Créeme que no es algo que yo quiera tampoco, pero la madre de Himawari y ella son importantes para mí, tanto como para tener que verlos de nuevo-dijo con el rostro ladeado.

No es como si quisiera ser grosero, bueno, tal vez sí. Tal vez llego a un punto donde deseaba verlos sufrir, que sintieran lo mismo que él tuvo que pasar en su juventud, que comprendieran que no iba a escuchar ni caer en sus patéticas excusas nuevamente. Porque puede que si alguna vez él les importara, ya no era así. Ya no iba a caer en esa estúpida mentira donde todo parecía felicidad pero en realidad era una farsa.

Suspiro.

Volteo a ver sobre su hombro cuando Rin sujeto su brazo con ojos llorosos y mirada de culpabilidad, como la última vez que la había visto…y las anteriores.

Se soltó sin delicadeza.

-Rin pensé que eras suficientemente inteligente para entender que no quiero volver a verte-gruño con enojo antes de ignorarlos y comenzar a caminar.

Pero esta vez Kakashi lo detuvo sacándole un bufido enojado.

Ambos ojos chocaron, ambos negros y a la vez tan diferentes.

Pero él ya no era un estúpido adolecente…no…esa mirada que siempre tuvo Kakashi que era de superioridad ya no le afectaba. Porque ahora era un hombre, uno exitoso con una familia a la cual proteger. Unos estúpidos fantasmas del pasado ya no le afectaban.

Eso se decía mentalmente intentando ignorar como aun en su interior había un pequeño anhelo de sus días pasados.

-Entonces si esas dos te importan tanto, deberás saber que Himawari hoy se fue junto a Boruto un niño de su clase, luego de planear "a escondidas" infiltrarse en un hospital-murmuro Kakashi con voz algo seria.

Sus ojos se enfurecieron.

Se soltó de Kakashi antes de salir corriendo.

Ese mocoso era igual de estúpido que su padre.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Kakashi suspiro algo cansado, sabía que ver de nuevo a Obito traería esa clase de reacciones, si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil como cuando eran jóvenes, pero había muchas cosas entre esos días y el presente. Volteo a ver como Rin estaba sobre el escritorio tapando su rostro entre sus manos, intentaba ahogar los sollozos que eran audibles para los demás.

Un recuerdo de su juventud le hizo suspirar.

Sin duda había llegado a caerle mal Rin en algún momento, pero ella era una gran amiga suya, aunque tampoco alababa lo que le hizo a Obito en su época.

Aunque él tampoco había sido un santo con su amigo.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Las lágrimas no van hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

-Me odia-

-Nos odia, no fuimos los mejores amigos cuando lo necesito-

Hizo una mueca al ver el rostro de su amiga manchado por el maquillaje corrido. Siempre había sido una gran llorona.

Tomo asiento a su lado del escritorio con mirada pensativa.

-Su familia lo desterró por aquello que sucedió, tu intentaste estar a su lado por lastima, luego yo lo remato con aquel estúpido problema en la universidad que…bueno…ya sabes cómo acabo todo. Luego lo que sucedió aquella noche y que tú te pusiste de mi lado-dijo con pesar.

Rin volvió a llorar.

Kakashi pensó que era mejor dejarla así, aunque con esta carta ahora en sus manos…pensó que sería la última oportunidad que tendrían para solucionar las cosas.

Y aclarar todo ese malentendido.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Apenas estaciono el carro frente al hospital y vio como Naruto salía hecha una fiera, se encogió en su lugar, era la primera vez que desobedecía a Obito en una petición. Pero se trataba del hijo del rubio, no podía hacer mucho. Le había suplicado todo el viaje a Naruto que si alguien le preguntaba, ella nunca había aparecido frente a él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían que había sido ella…o tal vez no fuera relevante para la historia. Suspiro antes de salir detrás del rubio y caminar por los pasillos ante un alterado sujeto en busca de su hijo.

Lo peor fue su expresión al comentarle su teoría.

 _-Hinata está en un puto hospital y nadie me dijo ni mierda-_

Al parecer que su hijo desapareciera era una de las cosas que le dolía, pero la falta de información también lo había vuelto una fiera.

Ambos detuvieron sus pasos incrédulos al ver a un hombre que conocían bien frente a la puerta de Hinata. Lucy se encogió al ver la mirada incrédula en los ojos de Obito antes de abrir la puerta, luego estos la vieron con un gran resentimiento que se transformó en odio al abrir la puerta por completo.

Naruto camino con fuerza a la puerta y quedo estático.

Ella los siguió confundida, aunque también se detuvo al ver aquel hombre de cabellera blanca sonriendo mientras besaba una de las manos de Hinata que estaba dormida. Dos niños miraban la escena desde adentro, una confusa y otro enojado.

Y todo se fue a la mierda en ese momento.

 **Continuara…**

 _Me costo querer escribir este capitulo, pero supongo que me dio gracia el final cuando todos se vieron de frente y fue como.  
_

 _Mierda._

 _:3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Nuevo aliado

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _Apenas estaciono el carro frente al hospital y vio como Naruto salía hecha una fiera, se encogió en su lugar, era la primera vez que desobedecía a Obito en una petición. Pero se trataba del hijo del rubio, no podía hacer mucho. Le había suplicado todo el viaje a Naruto que si alguien le preguntaba, ella nunca había aparecido frente a él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían que había sido ella…o tal vez no fuera relevante para la historia. Suspiro antes de salir detrás del rubio y caminar por los pasillos ante un alterado sujeto en busca de su hijo._

 _Lo peor fue su expresión al comentarle su teoría._

 _-Hinata está en un puto hospital y nadie me dijo ni mierda-_

 _Al parecer que su hijo desapareciera era una de las cosas que le dolía, pero la falta de información también lo había vuelto una fiera._

 _Ambos detuvieron sus pasos incrédulos al ver a un hombre que conocían bien frente a la puerta de Hinata. Lucy se encogió al ver la mirada incrédula en los ojos de Obito antes de abrir la puerta, luego estos la vieron con un gran resentimiento que se transformó en odio al abrir la puerta por completo._

 _Naruto camino con fuerza a la puerta y quedo estático._

 _Ella los siguió confundida, aunque también se detuvo al ver aquel hombre de cabellera blanca sonriendo mientras besaba una de las manos de Hinata que estaba dormida. Dos niños miraban la escena desde adentro, una confusa y otro enojado._

 _Y todo se fue a la mierda en ese momento._

 **...**

 **Capitulo once: Nuevo aliado.  
**

Lucy miro algo pensativa el plato de hamburguesa frente a ella, a su lado Natsu comida su tercera sin darle mucha importancia a que muchos del restaurante lo veían como si fuera un troglodita. Si bien había pensado que el chico la llevaría a Fairy tail por su "cita" o mejor dicho pago de su deuda, al final habían terminado en un parque de diversiones y ahora estaban descansando en un restaurante de comida rápida en medio del dicho parque de diversiones.

Este no parecía querer obligarla hablar, después de todo…ella había permanecido retraída en su mente.

Sus recuerdos eran los ojos enojados de Obito al verla, la frustración de sentir a Naruto a su lado fulminando al nuevo integrante de esa banda de circos…y por ultimo ese albino.

Ese chico que sonreía como un ángel, pero se sentía como un demonio.

Recordaba todo perfectamente.

…

-Buenas tardes, me alegra ver que Hinata tiene tan buenos amigos-murmuro el individuo con una perpetua sonrisa.

Lucy se quedó paralizada, al notar como la rabia de Obito parecía incrementar al nuevo individuo.

-Toneri-gruño este ante el desconcierto de ambos rubios mayores.

-Obito-san-imito la voz enojada de este.

Ambos mantuvieron un intercambio de miradas, donde la sonrisa impasible del albino, cambio a una mirada aguda que envolvía nada bueno.

-Pensé que te deje claro sobre no volver aquí nuevamente, no desde la última navidad-hablo con frialdad Obito aflojando su corbata.

Noto como Himawari suspiraba.

Naruto se mantenía con la mirada gacha, pero parecía atento de todo movimiento en la habitación. Aunque Lucy noto como sus ojos no se despegaban de Boruto y sobre todo de Hinata, quien parecía haber estado muy cansada, pues su dormir no parecía interrumpido.

-No puedes negarme volver Obito-san, soy el padre de Himawari y tu querida burbuja impermeable para estas hermosas chicas, no puede impedir acercarme-expreso con tranquilidad.

¿Padre?

Lucy quedo en shock, había escuchado sobre ese hombre anteriormente y muy rara vez por Hinata, no solía hablar de él y su cara se ponía nostálgica al mencionarlo. Pero la única vez que escucho nombrarlo de Obito, había sido con un gran odio.

No dudo en caminar rápidamente para sujetarlo de la manga de su ropa, pues este parecía querer partirle la cara a ese Toneri.

Pero no era el momento, no en un hospital.

-No te hagas el santo hijo de…-

-OBITO-le detuvo ella señalando a los niños.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, solo roto por unos pasos cerca de la cama. Naruto había caminado hasta donde estaba Boruto alzándolo, este parecía nervioso de su castigo, pero su padre parecía ido en su mundo. Vio unos instantes el rostro dormido de Hinata, pensando vagamente en cuando eran adolescentes y ella quedaba dormida en su hombro.

Sonrió.

Luego volteo a ver con ojos fríos a Toneri, que parecía verlo de forma similar.

-Mi nombre es…-

-Naruto, si no me equivoco-lo interrumpió este con una sonrisa.

Su cara seria no cambio.

-Hinata solía hablar mucho de ti y sus amigos cuando la conocí-expreso como si quisiera ponerse sobre él por poseer dicho conocimiento.

Pero le pasaría todo lo contrario.

-Probablemente porque tenía buenos recuerdos, pero en cambio nunca te menciona a ti…me pregunto por qué será-dijo lo último con un tono sarcástico que impresiono a los presentes.

Los ojos de Toneri dejaron de ser divertidos, para ser serios.

Pero este lo ignoro, volteo a ver a Himawari que lo miraba algo contrariada.

-Me tengo que ir Himawari, la próxima vez que quieras ver a Boruto asegúrate de venir con tu madre…este niño estará castigado una larga temporada-comento con una media sonrisa.

Himawari volteo a verlo fijamente, luego asintió.

Después este se marchó de la habitación.

Obito espero un rato antes de zafarse de su agarre y largarse furioso. Ella en cambio volteo a ver a Toneri, antes de tomar a Himawari entre sus brazos.

-La hora de visita ya termino, espero me acompañes para no llamar a seguridad-indico con frialdad.

Este suspiro, pero se limitó a seguirla.

…

Volteo a ver como Natsu la tomaba del brazo para jalarla alguna atracción, pero aunque intento compensar al chico, su mente estaba repitiendo la mirada enojada de Obito sobre ella todo el día.

Que problemático.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

Volver a su hogar era refrescante, aunque sentía algo extraño a Obito a su lado, pensativo ido y muy lejano al mismo tiempo. Por otra parte Himawari parecía algo distraída también comiendo una galleta, mientras su gato estaba dormido sobre sus piernas. De reojo noto a Obito sacar la comida comprada, pues no permitiría que se moviera ahora que salía del hospital.

Quiso preguntarle que le pasaba.

Pero una parte de ella temía su respuesta.

Por eso solo acepto distraída su orden de tallarines, mientras los tres comían viendo las olimpiadas en la televisión. Hace cuatro años recordaba como todos sus amigos habían invadido su hogar, apostando dulces y pañales por que Himawari era un bebé, todos apoyando a países diferentes y riendo.

Ahora era diferente.

-Me topé con Toneri en el hospital-murmuro Obito de pronto dejándola fría.

No había estado preparada para eso.

Bajo la mirada, noto como Himawari efectivamente estaba dormida entre su regazo, al parecer, eso había esperado Obito.

Ahora estaba atrapada.

-Vino a ver a Himawari-indico señalando lo obvio.

Pero este seguía con la vista perdida en otro lado.

-No quiero que este cerca de ustedes-señalo algo frustrado en tono de orden.

Giro a verlo enojada, algo increíble.

-Es su padre biológico, no puedes decirme eso-

-Naruto no es el padre biológico o pareja de nadie, pero igual está rondando a tu alrededor-

-Eres increíble, te estar portando como un niño-

Himawari gruño algo, pero solo dio vuelta sobre sí misma.

Por otra parte ambos adultos siguieron viéndose fijamente. Fue en ese instante, donde la mirada de Obito parecía casada, cuando ella supo que se estaba saltando algo. Mascullo alguna mala palabra por bajo, luego atrajo a Obito para que se acostara sobre su otro regazo, o el espacio que Himawari permitía compartir.

Toco su mejilla con ternura maternal, causando que este la viera agotado.

-Si por mi fuera encerraría a Lucy, Himawari y a ti en algún lugar lejano de todos…para que no volvieran a sufrir-indico este dejándose consentir.

Hinata suspiro antes de verlo con ternura.

-No puedes protegernos de todo Obito-

-Puedo intentarlo-

-Muchas veces la gente que nos lastimo en el pasado, no lo hizo con intensión, no por eso debemos sacarlos de nuestra vida-

-Si podemos-

-Obito…¿Odias a Naruto?-pregunto notando como este desviaba la vista.

Se tensaba un poco en el sillón.

-Te rompió el corazón-mascullo como un infante.

Ella sonrió.

-Era una adolecente, alguien lo hubiera hecho de no ser él-comento distraídamente.

Escucho un mohín de parte del mayor.

-Rin fue mi primer amor, ella me hizo algo similar…no puedo soportar a la gente así. Ni se te ocurra mencionar a Toneri, ese desgraciado te traiciono y puedo odiarlo a libertad, pensé que ese era el trato-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Volteo a ver al techo, sin parar de acariciar las mejillas del hombre en su regazo. Este las detuvo sujetando su mano contra la de ella, luego sonriendo tiernamente, como recordaba hacía mucho Naruto con ella. Pero era un sentimiento diferente, pues la sensación de familia no se marchaba.

-No estoy interesada en Naruto, ahora mismo para mí es alguien en mi pasado, pero Himawari quiere mucho a Boruto…no puedo permitir que un malentendido hace años interfiera con su felicidad-le explico como un pequeño niño.

Este bufo.

-Vale detendré un poco mi hostigamiento con ese rubio mientras no se acerque mucho a ti, aunque se nota que está interesado en ti-

Ella rodo los ojos al cielo.

-Naruto nunca estuvo interesado en mí-aclaro con seguridad.

Obito la volteo a ver por unos instantes, como si fuera una completa estúpida, luego se encogió de hombros. Vale que tal vez no iba a matar al rubio y lo dejaría tranquilo, pero eso a ir y ponerle todo en bandeja de plata, ni loco.

-Bueno si eso te hace feliz…lamento decirte que mis intentos homicidas con Toneri no se detendrán-concluyo como última palabra.

Hinata solo rio, al ver como Obito besaba delicadamente el torso de su mano y comenzaba a decir que se casara con él. Rio divertida al verlo bromear al puro estilo Deidara y Sasori. Después de eso, la tarde fue más relajante.

Pues Obito era como un hermano y padre para ella, pero al mismo tiempo…era su mejor amigo.

 ** _XxXxXxXxX_**

No entendía bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, pero desde que escucho que Naruto había ido a visitar a Hinata en el hospital, junto con Obito y un hombre desconocido, por parte de su esposa. No se extrañó tanto. Desde que conocía a Naruto, solo supo de un momento en que su mente no era fácil de comprender, cuando se trataba de Hinata, todo era una montaña rusa para él.

Miro como Boruto jugaba con Sarada en la caja de arena, haciendo formas ridículas, aunque el rubio parecía distraído.

Tal vez porque ya no era tan bebe para esos juegos.

O algo más había pasado.

Volteo a ver de reojo la mirada perdida de Naruto en la nada, como si hubiera desconectado su cerebro.

-¿Entonces…?-pregunto viéndolo significativamente.

Este ya le había contado lo que paso, pero solo como quien relata una historia que no era sobre sí mismo. Le había dicho todo y a la vez nada.

-No lo sé Sasuke…pensé que al verla nuevamente, bueno, en realidad no pensé que pasaría-mascullo por bajo molesto.

Bufo por bajo.

Solo por ese idiota dejaría su casa un domingo en la mañana para ir a un parque, para conversar sobre mujeres.

-Deja de actuar como un crio-dijo cansado, ganando una mirada resentida del rubio.

-No es mi culpa, todo estaba bien en mi vida antes de la llegada de Hinata-

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sarcástica, ganando una peor mirada de este.

-Muérete-

-Idiota-

-Teme-

-Dobe-

Dejaron de hablar y vieron unos minutos a sus hijos, Boruto por fin accedió a Sarada para empujarla en los columpios. La niña parecía emocionada, si bien el otro no, al menos le hacía caso.

Al ver a su amigo tan perturbado, no le quedó otra más que intentar animarlo.

-Sabes recuerdas a una chica llamada Karin-

-Tu mayor acosadora, incluso superaba a Sakura-

-Que no te escuche decirlo-

-Bien-

-Cuando Sarada tenía como dos años me la tope en otro país, diferente, algo madura y aun escandalosa. Estaba casada con un viejo conocido, me invitaron a comer…ella dijo que al verme le dio nostalgia y algunas emociones regresaron, aunque su esposo solo reía divertido, todo parecía como añoranza a un pasado, donde éramos adolecentes y todo era fácil. Estaba ahora enamorada de su esposo, estaba embarazada-

-…-

-Puede que exista la posibilidad de que todo sea añoranza al pasado-concluyo mientras bostezaba.

Lo noto asimilar la idea, considerándola.

Era un cabeza hueca la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa mirada era seria.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, soltó un suspiro.

-No es lo mismo que con Karin-comento por bajo.

Su sinceridad siempre era notable, Naruto era malo mintiendo, por eso que estuviera tan seguro lo descoloco.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-cuestiono con interés.

Este pareció dudar en su respuesta.

-Cuando vi a ese Toneri, sentí odio por lo que fuera que le hizo alejarse de Hinata…pero sobre todo, unos grandes celos-dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y poniendo su rostro sobre ellas.

Alzo una ceja.

-Ese hombre tuvo la oportunidad Sasuke, es el padre de la hija de Hinata…si quisiera fácilmente serian familia de nuevo-

-Por dios no hagas un drama, no regresarías con Shion ni aunque te pagaran-

-Pude haber sido yo-le detuvo de seguir hablando.

Ambos ojos se encontraron, los oscuros de Sasuke con asombro a unos perturbados azules de Naruto.

-Si la hubiera conquistado…ella pudo haber sido la madre de Boruto, pudo haberlo amado como una madre, yo pude ser el padre de esa niña, tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Hinata pero ahora…-dejo la frase al aire soltando un gruñido.

Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba.

El pequeño Naruto sin duda había crecido.

Para ser un hombre egoísta y ansioso.

Notaba su desesperación, muy similar a cuando joven se enteró de su amor a Hinata. No parecía haber cambiado mucho, bueno, si había cambiado. Ahora era más desesperado por ser notado, deseaba con más fuerza y anhelaba como no lo hizo de joven.

Como si el amor que le tuvo de jóvenes, lejos de desaparecer, había regresado con mucha más fuerza.

Interesante.

-Bueno ese Toneri puede ser el padre de Himawari, pero eso solo significa una leve ventaja en esto-indico llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿De qué hablas teme?-

-Ya te lo dije, tu no volverías con Shion…puede que Hinata tampoco lo haga con ese hombre, si ese es el caso solo apresúrate en conquistarla y terminar con todo este drama-

Este lo vio confundido, antes de suspirar y sonreír levemente.

-Siempre tuve envidia de esa amistad que hiciste con Hinata… ¿Nunca nos dirás como paso?-pregunto divertido.

Soltó una risa recordando a la mocosa que fue Hinata.

…

Como temblaba de nervios y era solitaria. Como aquel día de lluvia, luego de pelear con unos matones y término herido, esta llego a su lado para llevarlo arrastras a su casa para curarlo. Como la había acusado de ser una fan, pero esta había negado.

 _"-Lo hice porque pensé que Naruto-kun lo habría hecho-"_

Había dicho entre lágrimas ante sus acusaciones. Luego había salido corriendo, para volver minutos después con algo de comer.

Después de ese día la había visto con detalle, notando los sonrojos al lado del rubio, su forma de verlo añorante, de sonreír alegre a su lado, de intentar brillar como él.

Era estresante.

Pero era buena persona.

Una vez que había peleado con Naruto, mientras este gritaba en medio salón que estaba bien, había ido a la enfermería. Había lastimado su brazo sin querer admitirlo, menos frente al rubio. Si bien pensó que Sakura lo notaria, esta estaba enferma ese día.

Pero momentos después de llegar a la enfermería, apareció Hinata brindando su ayuda y experiencia en primeros auxilios.

 _"-Lamento no ser Haruno-san-"_

 _"-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-"_

 _"-¿Qué te gusta Haruno-san? Puede que sea porque la vez de la misma manera con que yo veo a Naruto-kun en clases-"_

 _"-No le digas a nadie-"_

 _"-No pensaba hacerlo-"_

Y no lo hizo, hasta la época había mantenido su promesa.

Un mes después de eso, cuando la veía sola en los pasillos o mirar perdidamente por la ventana con expresión de enamorada, le tuvo envidia. De poder demostrar que amaba sin miedo, de ser alguien amable, de sonreírle aunque él la fulminara con la mirada.

De alguna u otra forma.

Logro que él se detuviera un día en un pasillo para ayudarla a recoger un libro que se le cayó, causando asombro en todo el instituto. Pero mientras todos comenzaban a especular que estaba enamorado de la chica, a pesar que lo negara intensamente.

Hinata no lo hizo, solo sonrió amablemente.

 _"-Uchiha-san es alguien muy amable-"_

Cada que la ayudaba, que se detenía para hablar de algo. Solía decirlo con sinceridad.

Antes de darse cuenta ya sonreía levemente a su lado, fulminaba a las zorras que solían ver mal a la chica, no le importaba salir a comer helado con ella. Visitaba la casa de la chica, pues su familia y la de ella eran de dinero, así que se comprendían.

Era una amiga, nunca había tenido una amiga.

Bueno Sakura era amiga suya, estaba enamorada de ella y no eran nada por su forma de ser.

Ocupaba una amiga que no estuviera interesada en él ni él en ella.

Hinata era perfecta.

 _"-Solo dime Sasuke-"_

Gruño un día cansado de escuchar tanto "Uchiha-san", esta se detuvo en sus apuntes, pues estudiaban juntos. Había soltado una lágrima muy sentimental, pero se la seco diciendo que no quiera incomodarlo. No era una idiota. Aunque toda la tarde siguió con una sonrisa, pidiendo que también la llamara por su nombre.

Antes de irse a su hogar, se detuvo y con sus dos dedos la empujo levemente por la frente.

Ella lo vio confundida.

Pero él sonrió.

Sintiendo que ella se había convertido en alguien cercano a él, una amiga…una hermana.

…

Se felicitó mentalmente por no matar a Naruto cuando este le rompió el corazón y dejo que desapareciera hace algunos años.

-Lo siento dobe, pero jamás te lo diré-aseguro divertido bajando su vista al teléfono.

Tomo una fotografía a un confundido Naruto, antes de enviársela al número de Hinata. Claro que eso no se lo diría a Naruto.

 _"Mira que cara de idiota me acompaña hoy"_

Ya le había comentado a su esposa que tenía el número de Hinata, si bien esta se mostró algo celosa como de joven, no hizo ninguna escena. A ella si tuvo que contarle la historia de cómo se hicieron amigos, para que no lo mandara a volar, había aceptado que para él, Hinata era una hermana más. Además Itachi parecía algo interesado en la joven.

Recordó todas las burlas de su hermano mayor y la forma de tratarlo de niños.

Lo sentía, pero se podría del lado de Naruto esta vez.

 _"¿Por qué me mandas eso Sasuke?"_

Respondió Hinata, probablemente confundida.

Sonrió divertido.

 _"Eran buenos amigos, todos éramos buenos amigos…deberíamos ir a comer como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas cuando me pagaste con un pastel la foto de Naruto"_

Rio al imaginarla roja como un tomate, ante esos vergonzosos recuerdos de juventud. Pronto su nombre apareció en la pantalla, pero Naruto estaba distraído pues Boruto lo había llamado para jugar junto con Sarada. Este parecía algo más tranquilo y había aceptado fácilmente.

-Sasuke no me mandes eso-gritaba Hinata roja con voz ahogada.

Rio por bajo.

-Aun me lo debes-

-Ese no es el punto-

-Vamos no hay nada de malo con ir a tomar unos tragos con viejos amigos. Creo que Shikamaru e Ino podrían ir, también están Kiba y Shino…Sakura aun habla con ellos-

-¿Dime que bromeas?-

-El viernes a las nueve, te mandare una dirección…si faltas puede que le diga a Naruto que pasó con su amada camisa naranja-

-Eso no cuenta, tú se la robaste y me la prestaste, yo no te pedí nada-

-Esa versión es la real, ¿Quién dijo que contare esa?-

-Eres increíble-

-Si como sea, no faltes por tu salud mental-

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo Sasuke-dijo Hinata antes de cortar.

Sasuke sonrió antes de guardar el teléfono y caminar donde Naruto, odiaba las reuniones sociales, pero suponía que esta sería interesante.

Además Naruto le debería una grande.

Que día más interesante.

 **Continuara…**

 _Hoy no iba actualizar, pero me mato la consiencia y lo escribi todo de bombazo.  
_

 _:3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Una noche

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-Aun me lo debes-_

 _-Ese no es el punto-_

 _-Vamos no hay nada de malo con ir a tomar unos tragos con viejos amigos. Creo que Shikamaru e Ino podrían ir, también están Kiba y Shino…Sakura aun habla con ellos-_

 _-¿Dime que bromeas?-_

 _-El viernes a las nueve, te mandare una dirección…si faltas puede que le diga a Naruto que pasó con su amada camisa naranja-_

 _-Eso no cuenta, tú se la robaste y me la prestaste, yo no te pedí nada-_

 _-Esa versión es la real, ¿Quién dijo que contare esa?-_

 _-Eres increíble-_

 _-Si como sea, no faltes por tu salud mental-_

 _-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo Sasuke-dijo Hinata antes de cortar._

 _Sasuke sonrió antes de guardar el teléfono y caminar donde Naruto, odiaba las reuniones sociales, pero suponía que esta sería interesante._

 _Además Naruto le debería una grande._

 _Que día más interesante._

 **...**

 **Capitulo doce: Una noche  
**

Miro enojada el agua alrededor de ella, gruñendo el nombre de Sasuke en ocasiones. Ese insensible, bien que lo consideraba su amigo, para que a la primera fuera a meterla en el saco de una reunión social. Ese tipo ni siquiera le gustaban esas cosas, por eso se llevaban bien. Pero mírenla, un viernes en la tarde bañándose para ir a ver a sus viejos amigos.

No todo era tan malo, recordaba con mucho cariño a un animado Kiba y un callado Shino.

Se pregunto si irían.

Algo más animada llego a su cuarto, donde se vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa con tonalidades azuladas pegada al cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón. Su largo cabello lo ato en una cola alta y tomo una sudadera por si el clima seguía siendo igual de frio que en noches anteriores.

Al llegar a la sala suspiro.

Había pedido a Obito ayuda para una niñera, pero esto era ridículo.

-Hidan deja de decirle a la niña que el dinero mueve al mundo-gruño Sasori alejando a Himawari del hombre con piel oscura.

Este bufo.

-Habla el hombre marioneta-exclamo Kisame desde la cocina.

De reojo noto a Deidara hablar del arte de la explosión junto con un confundido Zetsu, a su lado Obito estaba dormido en el sofá gruñendo sobre alguien de pelo rosado. Lucy estaba con su pie en la espalda del aludido, dispuesta a castrar a su jefe al decir el nombre de "Muere Natsu". NO estaba segura si akatsuki sería una buena guardería, pero Himawari se veía feliz…eso debía contar.

-Yo protegeré a Himawari-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa a su lado.

Ella sonrió de regreso.

-Intentare no matar a Sasuke por meterme en esto-dijo ignorando los gritos de dolor de Obito.

Itachi sonrió encantadoramente.

-Por favor…no lo intentes-insistió el con flores saliendo de su cabeza y un aura rosada.

Era un ser malévolo con su hermano.

Se despidió de un beso con su hija, salió corriendo cuando Sasori le pidió uno y los demás venían en fila. En el carro miro la dirección de donde debería ir, no era algún lugar lejano, por suerte, le gustaría estar cerca para volver por si pasaba algo en su hogar. Cuando escucho la canción de Dragon ball y los gritos de alegría de Himawari, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

…

El camino en carro fue fácil, pronto llego a un pequeño bar…bueno…¿eso era un bar?. Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver un puesto de carne asada, se preguntó si era el lugar, pero con solo ver en la puerta a Sasuke Uchiha, supo que era el lugar indicado. Bajo con un suspiro antes de saludarlo con la mano, este le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y ella acepto algo dudosa.

-¿Esto es…?-comenzó algo insegura.

-Chouji eligió el lugar-le corto con pocos ánimos.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Se sintió algo incomoda al pasar por el lugar, habían muchas familias y le dieron ganas de haber traído a Himawari. Se detuvo en un lugar más privado, pero estaba igualmente escandaloso como todo el local. Fue Sasuke quien con un pequeño empujón logro hacerla entrar, se quedó muda ante lo que vio. El recuerdo de unos adolescentes comiendo helado, cambio rápidamente por hombre y mujeres bebiendo cerveza, cocinando carne y gritando divertidos.

-OE…¿Hinata?-dijo alguien con rostro perruno y marcas rojas en las mejillas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

-Kiba-kun-dijo emocionada, antes que este la envolviera en un fuerte abrazo.

Rio divertida cuando este comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la suya, ante los gritos alegres de sus amigos. Antes de darse cuenta estaba sentada al lado de Kiba, a su otro lado Shino le movió el cabello sacándole unas lágrimas emocionada. Ino tomo sus manos con un abultado vientre, Sakura le aconsejo no beber mucho por salir del hospital hace poco…y todo se volvió un caos.

-¿Hospital?-menciono Shikamaru con expresión algo preocupada.

-No fue nada importante, un pequeño problema de salud-dijo agradeciendo mentalmente que Sakura no comentara de más.

Le presentaron al esposo de Ino, un artista que era muy similar a Sasuke, a la vez que era diferente. La esposa de Chouji, una mujer morena que parecía muy ruda, pero tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Noto como incluso estaban ahí Tenten y Lee, viejos amigos suyos…pero también de su primo. De reojo vio a Sasuke, pero este solo negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, claro que no vendría, no desde la última vez que lo vio. Por ultimo al lado de Sakura, estaba sentado Naruto viendo a otro lado.

Se saludaron con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero no habían cruzado palabras.

Había mucha gente por suerte, de esa forma no sería tan incómodo.

El alcohol comenzó a pasar, menos para Ino que estaba embarazada para su completa tristeza. La lengua comenzó a estar suelta y recuerdos comenzaron a flotar en el aire.

-Recuerdo cuando Sakura era un Stalker de Sasuke…mira se casaron y tienen una hija-dijo Kiba divertido.

Todos aullaron al pobre Uchiha, quien solo negaba divertido. En cambio Sakura se regocijo sobre haber conquistado al señor cubo de hielo.

-También recuerdo que Hina amaba a Naruto, pero el idiota nunca se había dado cuenta…dios mira que perder a esta diosa-dijo Kiba moviendo de arriba abajo las cejas a la chica.

Esta soltó una carcajada al igual que el resto, si bien Naruto se mostraba incomodo, el alcohol solía hacerle más fresca y ligera. Llevaba mucho sin tomar debido a su hija, por mucho que akatsuki la alentara de vez en cuando, hace mucho que no tomaba libremente como esa noche.

-Atrás Inuzuka que tienes novia-le advirtió ella juguetonamente.

Este alzo las manos al cielo.

-Nada serio, además me gustabas mucho en el colegio también, solo que nunca hice un movimiento-informo de forma dramática.

Todos aceptaron lo dicho, mientras ella se mostró sorprendida.

-¿DE VERDAD?-dijo incrédula con ambas manos en la mesa.

El chico asintió.

-Pero luego me di cuenta que estabas obsesionada por el mostaza ese y te supere con una chica, buena noche lo admito-

-Que sentimientos tan profundos-

-Aunque…me hubiera gustado un beso, ya sabes, para haberlo hecho una vez-

Con una sonrisa algo tonta, Hinata tomo el mentón del chico para bajarlo y plantarle un suave beso en los labios. Todos en el lugar soltaron gritos emocionados y chiflidos, menos Sasuke quien vio de reojo a Naruto apretar con tanta fuerza una jarra, que de no ser de metal estaría destrozada.

Al separarse ambos, soltaron risas borrachas.

-Pudo haber sido mejor-admitió Kiba ganando un golpe de puño de Hinata.

La mujer solo parecía que todo daba vueltas.

…

-De esa forma es como el lobo logro salvarse de caperucita roja-dijo al final Sasori con unos títeres de juguete.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, incluso la pequeña Himawari, a excepción de Itachi quien no estaba seguro que el cuento debiera ser cambiado de esa forma y Lucy, quien se pegaba la frente con la palma de la mano. Claramente la única no alegre con el cuento era la rubia.

Esta de repente se puso de pie y camino a la salida con el celular en sus manos.

Itachi alzo una ceja, antes de ver de reojo como Obito frunció el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte.

Intentando ignorar como ahora Himawari pedía la bella durmiente, todos decían que fuera Deidara la chica ya que este tenía cabellera larga. El rubio se negaba molesto, pero era ignorado por los demás, además, si Himawari lo pedía era probable que se cumpliera.

-Está hablando con esa fresa malvada, creo que le gusta-gruño molesto.

En cambio él sonrió algo malévolo, le gustaba fastidiar a su jefe.

-Y tú como buen padre estas molesto-

-Cierra la boca Uchiha, no estoy de humor-

-Vamos Hinata estará bien, Sasuke es un imbécil a veces pero la cuidara-

-Me preocupa el mostaza-

-¿Naruto?-

-Ese mismo idiota-

-…-

-Sabes todos estos años pensé que te gustaba Hinata, pero no te veo con intenciones de meterte-

Los ojos del Uchiha brillaron de forma misteriosa, antes de escuchar como Himawari lo demandaba como príncipe de la historia. Se puso de pie al lado de un confundido Obito, quiero lo miraba de forma intrigada.

-Hinata es una hermosa mujer, no me molestaría salir con ella, pero tampoco es que la amo completamente-indico antes de ir donde estaba Himawari.

Obito se puso una mano en su mentón sin comprender que pasaba ahí, pero sentía que había una extraña sensación de parte de Itachi.

¿Qué estaría planeando?

Cuando Lucy tomo asiento a su lado, le fulmino con la mirada y ella rodo los ojos al cielo.

Era tan infantil a veces.

…

Al final la fiesta comenzó a subirse de intensidad, Sasuke fue quien la detuvo cuando Sakura estaba algo picada con el alcohol y Hinata le incitaba a quitarse la camisa. Quien diría que la adorable peli azul, con unas cuantas copas de más se volvía toda una bomba de tiempo. Había besado varias veces ya a Kiba e incluso robado un beso a un incómodo Shino. Por suerte parecía ser capaz de respetar a las parejas casadas, pero cuando quiso besar a Sakura y esta no parecía en contra, la cosa era mejor detenerla.

Por suerte todos la tomaron de forma cómica, prometiendo reunirse el próximo fin de mes y que esta asintiera algo alcohólica.

-¡TODOS SOMOS AMIGOS!-gritaba Hinata riendo algo tonta.

Con unas copas de más, aparentemente todos eran sus nuevos amigos.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su esposa, totalmente dormida entre sus brazos. Luego al ver que sin duda no podría ayudar a la chica, volteo a ver a Naruto quien la veía algo preocupado.

Una idea se prendió sobre su cabeza.

-Naruto cuida de Hinata, yo no puedo ayudarle ahorita-musito Sasuke de forma malévola.

Su rubio amigo lo noto, por supuesto que lo noto.

La mirada envenenada que le envió se lo dejo claro.

Igualmente giro a ver a Hinata, luego a él, luego a Sakura y de nuevo a Hinata. Soltó un suspiro con una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Boruto está en tu casa con Sarada y el primo de Sakura-le recordó de forma molesta.

No se inmuto.

-No es la primera vez que se queda a dormir con nosotros, tu solo cuídala hasta que se le pase la borrachera y luego llévala a su casa-fue lo último que dijo antes de montarse al automóvil.

Rio divertido al ver como Hinata miraba confundida a Naruto, antes de reír como loca golpeando su hombro.

…

No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él, la chica que había sido su amor de adolescencia, luego que la rechazara, ahora estaba nuevamente a su lado varios años después, borracha y riendo como una psicópata con una hija en su hogar. Hinata no lo odiaba, o al menos eso esperaba, solamente parecía querer tenerlo de lejos y esa noche le quedo claro, que con el resto su actitud no había cambiado del todo.

Tal vez ahora era algo más libre.

Pero seguía sonriendo igual para otros, mostrándose algo animada y preocupada por escuchar las historias de otros.

¿Por qué con él no?

¿Ya no eran amigos?

Bueno obviamente no eran amigos como antes, de haber sido así no se hubieran dejado de comunicar durante esos años.

Aunque ahora.

No estaba seguro de ser capaz de recuperar aquel viejo vínculo entre ambos.

Tal vez no debería buscar eso.

Recordó vagamente cuando la chica se había ido, que tan perdido había quedado y solo…muy solo. Inconscientemente había hecho su vida alrededor de Hinata, como amiga, como un pilar fundamental y alguien con quien estaba a cada rato.

Vio como la mujer se quitaba sus tacones, caminando descalza en dirección de un parque. Bufo por bajo antes de seguirla para que esta no hiciera algo que la lastimara.

La chica pareció tambalearse y caer sentada de pompas en el zacate, antes de verlo algo bizca y luego reír como loca mientras caía de espalda.

-Yo de ser tú no volvería a tocar nunca más el alcohol-musito de pie a su lado.

Esta dejo de reír, para verlo confundida unos momentos. Luego voltear a ver el cielo, este no se veía estrellado por la gran cantidad de luces de la ciudad, pero probablemente hubieran miles de estrellas ocultas, esperando por ser vistas en algún momento.

-Toneri volvió…ocupaba sacar todo de mi cabeza-musito con un brazo sobre su rostro, intentando evitar la luz.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para encender su curiosidad.

-¿No te llevas bien con él?-aventuro la pregunta, que esperaba fuera afirmativa.

La vio reír un poco, aunque el sonido era algo seco y carente de emociones.

-Es el padre de Hima, era un gran amigo…estuvimos a punto de casarnos-

Apretó los labios ante eso.

Casarse.

Casarse

¿Casarse?

¿Cómo matrimonio?

Había estado tan interesada en el sujeto como para llegar tan lejos, ni en sus mejores sueños él pensó en casarse con Shion. Sin duda Boruto era lo mejor de su vida, pero no por eso ataría su vida a una mujer que no los quería. Lo pasado entre ellos, solo era eso, un viejo pasado que le gustaría a veces olvidar.

Ese no era el momento de preguntas filosóficas.

O para ponerse a ver sus errores o momentos importantes de su vida.

Ahora estaba en el presente.

Con una muy borracha Hinata.

Suspiro antes de agacharse y sentarse al lado de la joven. Miro detenidamente notando varios árboles a lo lejos, además de un pequeño lago frente a ellos, después del camino. Había muchas bancas de concreto por todos lados, pero obviamente ellos estaban en el césped mojado…bueno no mojado, estaba húmedo por la noche.

Soltó una leve risa.

Hinata lo vio de reojo bajo su brazo.

-Es bastante irónico no crees, estar aquí ambos después de años de no vernos…como en los viejos tiempos-comento con algo de nostalgia.

-Antes no me emborrachaba-

-Recuerdo una vez que comiste tanto helado de vainilla por una apuesta con Sasuke, no quedaste en una condición muy diferente-

La escucho reír, como si estuviera rememorando aquel momento.

-No logre ganar…Sasuke obtuvo mi game boy una semana-musito algo adormilada.

Sonrió antes de apoyar su rostro en uno de sus manos, que estaba apoyada en su pierna.

-Apostar con Sasuke es estúpido-

-Tú siempre lo hacías-

-Es por eso que puedo decir cuan estúpido es-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, pero lejos de ser uno incomodo, parecía uno algo nostálgico…como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando ambos eran solo unos adolescentes, cuando la vida era bastante simple.

…

En medio de la ventana de la ciudad, se podía observar a Kakashi sentado al lado de esta, admirando a la ciudad de forma tranquila. Lejos en la cama había una mujer en esta, no se observaba bien de que era, solo su cabello de color celeste claro hasta mediados de la espalda. No recordaba bien su nombre, solo que había tenido una buena noche.

Miro el teléfono en sus manos, con varias llamadas perdidas de Rin.

Se rasco la nuca antes de contestar a la nueva llamada entrante.

-Kakashi, eres un idiota que no contesta nunca-se quejó su castaña amiga.

Rodo los ojos al cielo, escuchando vagamente la lección del día de hoy, sobre si podría ser una emergencia y que era un director bastante irresponsable.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de hablar sin parar, la escucho respirar al detenerse.

-Rin… ¿Qué sucede?-le cuestiono al final.

Esta solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-No extrañas un poco esos momentos, cuando éramos solo chicos tontos y mejores amigos-comento esta.

De la nada.

Sin anestesia.

Solo dijo lo que pensó.

Fue tan rápido que no le dejo procesar bien la información, buscar en su mente alguna respuesta ya programada y solo usarla como varias veces lo hizo antes. Pero esta clase de preguntas no las piensa uno, pues suele evitar el tema todo lo posible. Dejándose llevar simplemente por viejos recuerdos, anhelos y estúpidas esperanzas que ellos tuvieron.

A su mente llego una imagen de Obito joven y sonriente, siempre retándolo a estúpidos retos y siendo su mejor amigo. Ese chico despreocupado y que era odiado por toda su familia, pero que igualmente estaba al lado de Rin y él, apoyándolos e incitándolos a seguir adelante.

Soltó un suspiro.

-No te niego que extraño esa época…pero supongo que extraño más al cabeza hueca que tuvimos por amigo-acepto recordando vagamente al hombre de negocios que se había transformado ahora.

Escucho un suspiro de parte de Rin también.

-Si tan solo hubiera una forma de volver a ser amigos-musito la castaña de forma melancólica.

Él en cambio sonrió.

Sabiendo que su amiga siempre quiso a Obito…lo friendzoneo varias veces. Ya saben ese triángulo amoroso que hicieron los tres, Obito queriendo a Rin, está queriéndolo a él, él odiando a todos y todas. Tal vez fue por eso que aun después de los años, no pudo ser nada con Rin aunque esta hubiera querido en momentos, el recuerdo de Obito era demasiado fuerte, no podría traicionarlo saliendo con la mujer que él amo.

Aun ahora, solo era buen amigo de Rin, nunca más que eso.

-Tal vez algún día-musito lo mismo que siempre.

La chica bufo al otro lado de la línea, sin haber conseguido mucho esa noche tampoco.

…

Naruto dejo a Hinata hablar sobre cualquier cosa, sobre su trabajo, sobre su hija (este fue el tema que más uso en toda la noche), que llevaba dos años sin acostarse con nadie sacándole una carcajada, aunque por dentro quiso matar a cada hombre que le hubiera tocado, sobre si Itachi era un buen prospecto de pareja, sobre Obito y Lucy…hablaba y hablaba, como si no quisiera detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, solo hablaba.

Él la escuchaba.

Recordando vagamente como antes era él quien solía hablar hasta por los codos, y Hinata solo escuchaba hasta que terminara, luego le hubiera dado sus pensamientos y consejos.

-Todo en mi vida era más fácil hasta volverte a ver…¿Por qué tuve que toparme contigo?-indico la mujer de pronto.

No sabía si era una queja o solo una pregunta al cielo.

Él también se preguntaba eso.

Todo era más fácil antes de volverse a encontrar, pero también algo aburrido, como si hubiera estado viviendo en una escala de grises y ahora tuviera nuevamente ese color que le faltaba.

-La vida es una gran perra a veces-indico Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

De pronto, la mujer se incorporó de su cama provisional, estaba algo mareada por tanto tiempo estando acostada, pero logro equilibrarse bien. Sus ropas estaban ahora manchadas de suciedad y un olor que los ebrios solían destilar de sus cuerpos.

Viendo fijamente el suelo, que parecía moverse para ella.

-Tal vez solo está molestándome…te había amado tanto, pero ahora que te había superado, te pone nuevamente en mi camino…perra es poco-dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.

Cada palabra le dolió más de lo que estuviera dispuesto admitir, recordando vagamente aquella última semana donde se habían visto, como a pesar de ser amigos le había ignorado. Como años después se daba el lujo de no reprimir sus emociones, en cambio ella parecía luchar con algo que estaba superando.

Sonaba tan.

Ya no lo quería.

Él no tenía derecho de intentar algo con ella.

-Lo peor es que estas algo apuesto-dijo ella rascando su mentón de forma pensativa.

Y volvemos a la Hinata borracha.

Mientras se preguntaba si esta peli azul con problemas de alcohol esa noche, lograría recordar todo lo vivido, unas manos en sus mejillas le hicieron voltear de forma confundida. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, era un beso bastante simple, con un leve sabor a sake y olor a alcohol. Aun así pudo sentir una suave calidez sobre sus labios y un chispazo dentro de él.

Abrió la boca incrédulo cuando Hinata se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El primer beso de ambos.

Fue cuando probablemente uno no recordara nada al día siguiente.

¿Debía sentirse feliz?

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo en algún momento de mi vida-dijo la chica casi al borde de la risa.

Un tic apareció en su frente.

Se encogió de hombros, una vez más no haría la diferencia, pensó antes de sujetarla por la nuca y unir sus labios a un verdadero beso. Mordió sin piedad el labio de la chica, quien jadeo sobre su boca, dejando a su lengua entrar sin compasión. Las emociones eran mil veces más intensas que antes, y las manos de la chica sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos lo veía algo mareados, mientras los suyos deberían tener un brillo malévolo.

Era deliciosa, aun con alcohol y todo, era esplendido.

Suave, deliciosa, con un suspiro que casi lo vuelve loco.

Cuando se separaron, la chica sonrió algo tonta, antes de girar el rostro y vomitar en el suelo.

Suspiro antes de hacer una mueca en la cara, el olor era apestoso.

…

Esa misma noche en medio del aeropuerto, un joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blancos, vestía un traje bastante elegante, se bajaba de un avión. A su lado una chica veinteañera, de igual cabellera oscura y ojos plateados, bajaba con una actitud mucho más avispada que el joven y ropas juveniles.

-No puedo creer que viniera conmigo Hanabi-sama-musito Neji en un suspiro.

La castaña solo sonrió de forma autosuficiente.

-Nunca subestimes a un Hyuga, menos a la siguiente heredera-dijo en forma orgullosa y con un toque de odio al final.

El hombre no dijo nada, conociendo el odio de esta por su papel como heredera.

Simplemente vio a Japón de forma algo aburrida, antes de ver en su celular la dirección que debían visitar. Su siguiente paso era ir a Kirigakure.

Miro de reojo a Hanabi caminando a una tienda de ropa.

Suspiro antes de seguirla, al menos por hoy debían buscar un hotel.

 **Continuara…**

 _Llevaba 4 meses sin actualizar, se que muchos van a querer matarme, pero al menos es menos que otras de mis historias xD  
_

 _Debo sentarme nuevamente a leer todo lo escrito y pensar en alguna idea para continuar esta historia. Este capitulo fue por que recordaba vagamente la historia y deje algunas notas. Pero el siguiente no creo que sea tan facil o que venga muy pronto que digamos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Un helado para compartir

_Una loca idea llego a mi mente (Como de costumbre) y pensé en presentársela a ustedes para ver si les gustaba. Es en un mundo alterno, no hay ninjas y es similar al de nosotros. No estoy segura pero es probable que abarque varias parejas canon del manga, pero como siempre mi especialidad será el naruhina en ella._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _-No puedo creer que viniera conmigo Hanabi-sama-musito Neji en un suspiro._

 _La castaña solo sonrió de forma autosuficiente._

 _-Nunca subestimes a un Hyuga, menos a la siguiente heredera-dijo en forma orgullosa y con un toque de odio al final._

 _El hombre no dijo nada, conociendo el odio de esta por su papel como heredera._

 _Simplemente vio a Japón de forma algo aburrida, antes de ver en su celular la dirección que debían visitar. Su siguiente paso era ir a Kirigakure._

 _Miro de reojo a Hanabi caminando a una tienda de ropa._

 _Suspiro antes de seguirla, al menos por hoy debían buscar un hotel._

 **...**

 **Capitulo trece: Un helado para compartir.**

Ese hermoso y bello momento cuando despiertas, cuando eres consciente y todo a tu alrededor parece apestar. Tu cuerpo duele horrores, pero en especial tu cabeza, aun así todo tu cuerpo parece cansado. La luz es bastante molesta y tu garganta parece querer matarte con la sed.

Hace mucho no sentía una resaca como esa.

Se medió incorporo en la suavidad de su colchón, donde le costó un poco poder visualizar los muebles de su hogar. La noche anterior parecía un poco borrosa, pero sabía por experiencia propia que en el transcurso del día, sabría que hizo y que no hizo la noche anterior.

Camino por la casa con dolor de cabeza, notando que era pasado el mediodía. Quiso tomar su teléfono e insultar a Sasuke hasta el cansancio, pero la idea de un artefacto electrónico tan cerca de su rostro, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la sala de estar, en ella vio a su querida Himawari pintando algo en la mesa de estar, mientras en la cocina estaba Obito con un ridículo delantal de fresas, luchando con algo similar a un poco de huevo picado.

Aunque el humo y color negro no eran buenas señales.

Igualmente camino resignada al desayunador, para esperar su desayuno.

—Veo que tuviste una buena noche—comento el hombre con tono burlón.

Sintió ganas de sacarle el dedo del medio, pero solamente soltó un bufido algo animal.

Tomo asiento en el desayunador, sonriéndole vagamente a su hija.

En su mente estaba el recuerdo de Sakura, advirtiéndole sobre no tomar licor por la pérdida de su vesícula y como este ahora dolía horrores. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo, tragando el desayuno de forma pesada y sin sabor. Una pequeña parte de su ser dio gracias, al ver la mueca de asco de Obito y Himawari al comer, revelando el mal sazón que tenía el hombre sobre este tipo de asuntos.

Rio un poco en su mente, ni a palos en voz alta, su cabeza no lo soportaría.

Luego de preguntarle a Obito si no debía ir a la oficina, que este riera de forma maniática y que Himawari chillara emocionada ante este quedándose con ellas. Decidió ir a tomar un baño de burbujas, que Obito recomendó. Si bien lo último que desearía ese día era salir, no podía desaprovechar un día solo para los tres.

Hace mucho que no lo tenían.

Relajarse en medio del agua, sentir ese líquido en todo su ser, tener un momento para ella sola. Siempre había amado el agua, si bien no era la mejor nadadora del mundo, disfrutaba de ir a las piscinas o la playa.

—Debería pensar en un viaje con Himawari—hablo emocionada con ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos un instante.

De repente la imagen de un hombre rubio tomándole de las mejillas, atrayéndola a él, llego a su mente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme.

—¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—grito de forma asustada.

.

Obito en la planta de abajo, terminaba de peinar a Himawari con dos colas bastante decentes (años de práctica perras), cuando escucho el grito desde el segundo piso. La menor giro a ver preocupada las escaleras, a lo que este le tranquilizo.

—Tu madre sufre de un problema de olvidar lo que hace cuando toma, pero al día siguiente recuerda todo—le tranquilizo.

La niña le vio confusa.

—¿Esta bien?—cuestiono Himawari no del todo convencida.

Este sonrió encantador.

Casi juraba escuchar en otra parte de la ciudad, el grito de Lucy al ver cómo había faltado ese día a la oficina, aunque era sábado y odiaba ir los sábados.

.

Naruto se preguntó seriamente si sus padres eran conscientes de que él era un adulto ya, que no debían seguirle a todas partes de su vida y mucho menos aparecer de la nada un sábado en la mañana con una maleta para el fin de semana. Por suerte había ido a recoger a Boruto, quien parecía bastante tranquilo al cuidado de ese joven Natsu. Ignoro a Sasuke cuando le pregunto qué había pasado y a una Sakura que dormida en el sofá.

—¿Estas bien padre?—pregunto Boruto confundido.

Dejo sus pensamientos fuera de su madre abrazando a su padre con fuerza, después que este le trajo un chocolate en su maleta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—regreso la pregunta.

El menor lo vio fijamente, antes de voltear a otro lado.

—Pareces feliz—contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Tosió un poco de su café, antes de voltear el rostro sintiéndose atrapado.

Si bien el haber dejado a Hinata en su hogar, donde un furioso Obito no dejo de verlo con intensiones asesinas lo dejo tranquilo, simplemente no podía borrar el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Hinata sonriendo.

Hinata hablando.

Hinata besándolo.

—Ahora estas rojo—señalo Boruto divertido.

—Cállate—le gruño causando a su hijo confusión.

Este se limitó a tomar parte de su desayuno confundido, sin duda su padre era raro. Al ver a su abuelo sonrojarse por su abuela comiendo como un cerdo, supo que eso venía en su genética.

Se preocupó por sí mismo.

.

La salida fue bastante simple y apresurada (Hinata sabía que Lucy pronto lo descubriría y era mejor correr) a un centro comercial de la ciudad. Para Hinata siempre era tan tierno ver a Obito correr con Himawari en sus hombros, ambos riendo y compartiendo ese vínculo que la niña nunca tuvo con Toneri. A veces sentía algo de culpa en su interior, de que inconscientemente había acaparado a Himawari solo para ella, sin querer que su padre la tuviera cerca, algo que este hizo más fácil al casi nunca acercarse.

Suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una banca, intentando no pensar en eso, aunque era mejor que pensar en la noche anterior.

Sus recuerdos parecían borrosos, pero suficientemente claro para saber que había repartido varios besos.

—Que Naruto estuviera tan ebrio para no recordar—pedía interiormente, aunque sus memorias parecían demostrar que estaba cuerdo.

Más que ella al menos.

No quería pensar en que el hombre quiso besarle, no quiso pensar en eso, pero inconscientemente ese beso estaba gravado en su mente con fuego. Recordaba sus primeros besos de joven, esos torpes y algo asquerosos que tuvo con algunos chicos, sin duda Toneri era un buen besador.

Pero aun así, ese beso con Naruto.

Una imagen mental se coló aun contra su voluntad, una donde ella se hubiera quedado en Konoha, donde hubiera estado con el chico, donde hubiera dado su primer beso con él. Ese destino que siempre se negó a pensar, ahora era tan cercano y real.

Era imposible que el hombre le quisiera a estas alturas de la vida.

Pero ese beso.

Todo era culpa de ese maldito beso.

Dos besos, le recordó su mente.

—Mamá esta roja—musito Himawari ladeando la cabeza.

La mirada de Obito era algo preocupada al seguir varias ideas de pensamiento que pudieran tenerla en ese estado, para su desgracia, el mostaza parecía estar en todas ellas. Quiso gruñir su mala suerte, incluso apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Himawari.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo que ese imbécil que obviamente no se la merecía, le quitara a Hinata.

Ellos dos no eran nada y no lo serian pronto (o eso esperaba), pero era inevitable ver por dónde podría terminar todo y para su mala fortuna, no parecía ser un paisaje muy feliz para él, pero si para Hinata.

Se las iba a robar.

—Hinata—le llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Esta dio un ligero brinco y giro a verle confundida.

Recordaba claramente a la chica cuando la conoció, llorando, perdida y con mucho miedo del futuro. Él en cambio quien estaba solo, sin muchos propósitos, le había tendido una mano amiga, como siempre quiso que se la tendieran a él y no paso. Al final todo fue contrario a lo que espero, quien termino ayudándole fue Hinata, dándole ese cariño y familia, que el destino le negó.

Por eso no quería dejarle ir, ellas dos eran sus grandes tesoros.

Lo sentía por el idiota de Naruto, no dejaría que se marcharan al menos que ellas quisieran.

—Vamos a ver una película—anuncio emocionado.

Himawari asintió alegre y Hinata sonrió con ternura, antes de aceptar su mano y seguirle.

Hinata era su querida hermana menor y Himawari lo más cercano de tener hijos. No dejaría que Naruto tuviera eso, no cuando él les había encontrado primero.

.

—Debes irte a trabajar—murmuro Sakura con tristeza.

Sabía que era duro para ella, había vuelto hace pocos días y de nuevo tenía que salir a un trabajo fuera del país. También era duro para Sarada, quien miraba desde la pierna de su madre con expresión triste. Estos días había estado tan alegre, que casi era imposible imaginar cuando Sakura le comentaba lo desanimada que estaba la niña.

Suspiro.

—Sera solo un mes…hablare con mi jefe sobre el traslado—hablo antes de agacharse a la altura de Sarada.

Esta ladeo la cabeza sin querer verle el rostro.

—Volveré pronto—le dijo tocando con ambos dedos su frente.

La menor se sonrojo un poco, antes de darle una diminuta sonrisa de despedida que le dejo tranquila.

Al levantarse vio a Sakura con una sonrisa soñadora, pero solo se despidió con la mano causando enojo en esta. Era mejor, ese beso de despedida que le pudo haber dado, era la mejor forma de querer volver pronto a casa.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Nuevamente lejos de casa.

Un vacío en su interior le pareció muy pesado por algún motivo.

.

Hinata tuvo una gran gota de sudor al salir del cine pensando si tenía una hija…o dos. Obito lloraba a mares con la película inocente de como entrenar a tu dragón, segunda parte. Indicaba que era demasiado duro para un niño que un personaje principal se muriera, aunque este paso veinte minutos incrédulos de que se hubiera muerto. Su hija en cambio parecía emocionada y diciendo que quería un peluche de dragón para su cumpleaños.

—Se murió—seguía llorando Obito.

Pasaron al centro de comidas, donde el hombre se quedó varios minutos gruñendo por bajo sobre no salir tan seguido al cine.

Mientras su hija comía alegremente una pizza, el hombre se negaba a comer y ella disfrutaba de un emparedado.

—Obito-san—hablo una mujer cercana.

Hinata se sintió algo intimidada por esta, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azul como el cielo, su sonrisa era increíble y su cuerpo de infarto. Le tomo unos momentos reconocerle como Mirajane Strauss, una modelo muy reconocida en todo tipo de revistas.

—Mira-chan—hablo Obito levantándose y saludándole con un beso en la mejilla.

Se sonrojo un poco, difícil de acostumbrar de costumbres de otros países. No por nada la mujer era de Europa, era demasiado hermosa.

Esta giro a verles con una sonrisa.

—Pero mira que niña tan hermosa, esta debe ser tu hija—anuncio esta con ambas manos juntas.

Obito se sonrojo levemente, en cambio ella se puso como un tomate rojo y brillante.

—Obito no es mi padre, aunque actúa como uno…es mejor que mi papá—hablo Himawari comiendo ahora una papa.

La mujer pestañeo varias veces confundida, en cambio Obito sonrió cálidamente antes de acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

—Ella es Hinata mi asistente y su hija Himawari, ambas son mi familia—expreso tranquilamente.

Esta asintió.

La mujer no se quedó mucho más de unas cuantas palabras, al parecer actuaría en el próximo comercial de una nueva consola para la empresa, por lo cual Obito le agradeció enormemente. Se despidió de un beso en la frente de Himawari y al verle a ella le saludo cálidamente, diciéndole en broma que debería estar también en el comercial.

Noto nerviosa como Obito la miraba pensativo, a lo cual se negó antes de que esta se fuera.

—Es una mujer muy hermosa—comento cuando salieron del centro comercial.

Obito asintió distraído.

Ella rio divertida.

Sin duda no había entendido la idea.

—¡HINATA-SAN!—grito alguien a lo lejos.

Los tres se voltearon a ver, fue cuando Himawari salto emocionada antes de correr al encuentro con Boruto, quien la abrazo protectoramente.

Obito puso mala cara, tomando con cuidado la muñeca de Hinata quien iba a saludar al niño. Esta giro a verle confundida, sorprendida de ver la mirada asustada en sus ojos.

—¿Obito?—susurro por bajo.

—Oe Boruto no salgas corriendo así—gruño una mujer de larga cabellera roja, seguida de dos rubios.

Obito aflojo el agarre, permitiendo a Hinata ser libre, pero esta se quedó unos instantes viéndole sin comprender, hasta que las manos de Boruto en sus piernas, hicieron que volteara con una sonrisa.

Hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Naruto y se puso un poco roja.

.

Como terminaron todos metidos en medio de una heladería, es algo que Obito se pregunta con curiosidad. No solo faltaba toparse con el mostaza, sino que también con los padres de este, que para su desgracia, eran viejos conocidos suyos.

¿El mundo le odiaba?

Era hace muchos años, cuando él aún era niño y Hinata probablemente no estaba en planes de existir, pero Minato había sido un maestro suyo cuando era niño, lo cual siempre llevo a admirarlo y querer ser como él.

Ahora no podía odiar a Naruto sin sentirse culpable.

Rayos, incluso le llamaba Naruto en su mente ahora por honor a su maestro.

Suspiro antes de tomar un poco de helado de chocolate.

—Mira mira Hinata-san—decía Boruto mostrando un dibujo que había hecho.

Himawari reía divertida de su amigo, antes de levantar al suyo también.

Hinata les aplaudía a ambos, diciendo que eran unos grandes artistas.

Para Obito era obvio la admiración de Boruto por su amiga, el pequeño debía sufrir una falta de imagen maternal, para acudir a Hinata. Aunque no podía evitarlo, cuando él mismo lo hizo hace tanto tiempo.

—Entonces ustedes dos no son pareja—comento Kushina con mucho interés mal disimulado.

Obito volteo a ver a Hinata, quien se sonrojo por la segunda ocasión en el día que eran confundidos. Quiso decir una mentira y decir que eso era verdad, pero no podía, no con los ojos amables de Minato sobre su persona. Le era imposible mentir.

Así que tomo aire y suspiro, como lo hizo varias veces antes.

—A pesar de la creencia general, veo en Hinata una hermana y a Himawari como si fuera mi hija—explico encogiéndose de hombros.

Sinceridad como perra.

Himawari chillo emocionada antes de abrazarle con fuerza por el cuello, sonrió al ver los ojos inocentes de la niña sobre su persona.

—Entonces…¿estas soltera?—musito Kushina con una sonrisa malévola.

Al menos para Obito era un consuelo no estarla pasando tan mal como Naruto, este tenía una mano sobre su rostro y parecía querer pedirle a la tierra que lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

Para Obito tampoco era mala idea.

Hinata quien seguía algo roja, rio nerviosa, claramente sin querer entrar en ese tema.

—Hinata-san quiero regalarte mi dibujo—hablo Boruto dándole la hoja a la mujer.

Esta pestañeo sorprendida, algo alegre de que la atención se fuera de ella, aunque al parecer la familia del rubio miraban incrédulos al niño. Probablemente era uno de esos que no regalaban algo a otros desconocidos tan fácilmente.

Aun así Himawari sonrió antes de levantar también su dibujo.

—Yo también quiero que tengas mi dibuja mamá—hablo de forma adorable.

Al parecer sin importarle al menos que Boruto quisiera la atención de su madre, debía estar acostumbrada con Akatsuki, que su mamá era importante para muchas personas.

Hinata sonrió conmovida aceptando ambos.

—Ambos son muy buenos—hablo viendo los dibujos, el de Boruto parecía ser una especie de Pokémon mal hecho, mientras que Himawari había dibujado a un lobo (comentando que le habían contado la historia verdadera la noche anterior y Hinata no quiso ahondar más en el tema)—Dibujos tan buenos deben ir en la nevera de nuestra casa—añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Himawari asintió emocionada, ella sabía lo importante que era la nevera. Boruto en cambio sonrió algo sonrojado.

—Yo también quiero que mi dibujo este en la nevera—comento con voz infantil ganando una mirada fulminante de Hinata.

Funciono para su hija.

—Yo te ayudare a dibujas Obito-niisan—salto Himawari en sus piernas.

Rio al igual que los demás adultos, al ver como la niña estaba sobre él dándole instrucciones para el dibujo.

.

—Quiero un helado Naruto—dijo Kushina antes de jalarle la oreja y llevar a su hijo nuevamente al mostrador.

Obito por otro lado, ahora también era aconsejado por Boruto, convirtiendo el dibujo en un gran montón de garabatos que no parecían tener sentido. Al final Obito se rio con ambos niños, intentando empezar nuevamente por la parte trasera de la hoja.

Ella fue clara en no llevar tanto material ese día.

—Es bueno verlo como antes—musito Minato, el padre de Naruto.

Al principio se había sonrojado al conocerle, era tan similar a Naruto, pero con un aura más imponente y expresión tranquila.

Era guapo.

Como su hijo, Kushina era una mujer con suerte totalmente.

—Obito cambio mucho luego de lo que paso con su familia—le hablo ahora viéndola a los ojos.

Vagos recuerdos de Obito borracho contándole lo sucedido, le golpearon en su mente. Sabía que había sido duro para el hombre, además de ser un tema muy tabú entre ellos. Al igual que ella nunca explico mucho sobre su padre y la mala relación con su familia, Obito tampoco lo hizo…nadie en la compañía en general. Era como una regla no hecha, que todos respetaban, si alguien compartía algo, era sin críticas.

Suspiro viendo detenidamente a Obito, la devoción y cariño que le daba a su hija.

Como si nunca más la volviera a ver.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Es un hombre—musito Minato de repente ganando su atención.

Sonrió al ver la sonrisa amable de él, como si cualquiera al verle sonreír, tuviera que hacerlo de regreso.

—Los hombres nunca dicen sus pensamientos, por algún motivo—comento encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Sus pensamientos?

Los pensamientos de Obito.

Miro detenidamente a el hombre, recordando la mirada confundida y asustada de hace algunos minutos, como si temiera que ella saliera corriendo. No tenía sentido, Obito era una parte importante de su vida a la cual se negaba a renunciar.

¿Por qué pensaría eso?

Debe ser porque todos le habían dejado solo en su juventud, que aún tenía miedo ahora todo el tiempo.

Debía tener una charla con él.

—Mi hijo también es como Obito, ambos tienen miedo de admitir sus pensamientos por temor a repetir sus acciones una y otra vez—comento Minato.

Hinata abrió la boca, pero se detuvo cuando Kushina llego con Naruto. Se quedó incrédula al ver como ambos venían acompañada de un hombre, con una nueva ronda de helados. El hombre le pareció vagamente familiar, con el cabello azulado y ojos bastante fríos. Su gafete tenía el nombre de "Gray Fullbuster", pero no recordaba haberle hablado antes.

Tal vez era solo que esa heladería era muy visitada por ella y su hija.

Seguramente.

—¡HELADO!—dijeron Himawari, Boruto y Obito al mismo tiempo.

Todos rieron.

Ella dejo de reír (aunque todos aun lo hacían) cuando un helado de vainilla con fresa se posó frente a ella. Uno de sus sabores favoritos. Alzo la vista para ver como Naruto le miraba intensamente, antes de ladear el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Lo recordaba.

Recordaba que era de sus sabores favoritos.

¿Por qué lo recordaba?

—Entonces Hinata-chan era amiga de la juventud del idiota de mi hijo—hablo Kushina emocionada con su helado de chocolate.

Dejo de ver al rubio para concentrarse en la mujer, que por algún extraño motivo, le miraba con demasiado interés que le hacía sentirse nerviosa.

—Fuimos compañeros de salón varios años, Naruto-kun fue muy amable conmigo—comento de forma pasiva.

Ninguna madre quiere que hablen mal de sus hijos, y no quería ahondar en el tema de que fue rechazada por el rubio y posteriormente cortaron comunicación. En realidad la relación de amistad con Naruto había sido muy buena para ella, pero al enterarse que este estaba esperando un hijo (se maldijo por no poder comunicarse antes por su vergüenza) no pudo imaginar hablar con él.

Una lástima, pues Boruto era un niño precioso.

Además estaba la mala relación que tuvieron los días antes de su despedida.

Una historia que ella no ocupaba saber, aunque era una madre, temía que tarde o temprano averiguara todo.

—Fuiste compañera de mi padre—cuestiono Boruto intrigado.

Himawari había dejado de dibujar con Obito, por comer su helado, por lo cual también parecía interesada en el tema.

Les sonrió.

—No solo de Naruto, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun y varias otras personas, fue duro dejarles cuando tuve que irme de mi hogar—explico con tono pensativo al final.

Los recuerdos de su padre poco después llegaron a su mente.

—Bueno fue duro, pero me alegra, de no ser así no te hubiera conocido—rápidamente salvo la situación Obito con una sonrisa.

Se lo agradeció en su mirada, era verdad después de todo, había llegado a conocer a gente estupenda. Solo que una parte de su interior, le hubiera gustado conocerlas y aun mantener a viejas amistades en su interior. Pero no se puede todo en esta vida.

—La vida da muchas vueltas—comento Minato trayendo la atención de todos, comiendo un helado de vainilla—gente viene, gente se va…pero siempre hay un destino, que nos lleva a las personas, como si estuviéramos conectadas por hilos—añadió con amabilidad.

Himawari abrió los ojos sorprendía.

—El hilo rojo del destino—hablo con voz alta y feliz.

¿Hilo rojo?

Hinata ladeo la cabeza, recordando vagamente esa historia.

 _"Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

 _Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente."_

Era la historia que su abuela le contaba de niña y que ella repetía a Himawari cada noche.

—El hilo rojo del destino es quien ata el destino de las personas destinadas a estar juntas—añadió Minato a la niña que parecía emocionada.

Boruto en cambio parecía algo confuso, viendo a su padre y de reojo a ella, como si intentara explicar algo en su mente.

—Nunca conocí a mi hilo rojo—exclamo Obito decepcionado.

Pero ella no le prestó atención, vagamente recordando que cuando era joven y conoció a Naruto, ella había jurado ver un hilo rojo que les unía. Pero eso era cuando era menor, cuando creía en esas historias…hace muchos años atrás.

—Yo conocí al mío—explico Minato tomado un poco del largo cabello de su mujer, quien se puso colorada.

Himawari suspiro soñadora y Boruto hizo expresión de asco.

Todos rieron.

Hinata intentó esquivar la mirada furtiva que le envió Naruto.

Todo era tan confuso.

 **Continuara…**

 _Bien pense que llegaria a la meta de actualización en diciembre, pues así cumpliria un año sin actualizar esta historia. Sin lugar a duda pense seriamente en eliminarla ya que no queria continuarla, pero mirenme aqui con un milagro de...agosto. No creo que la historia sea tan larga como pensaba en un inicio, pero intentare hacer capitulos para poder darle un buen final.  
_

 _Todos me criticaron la falta de Naruhina por centrarme en otros personajes, así que tomare un nuevo rumbo en la historia dandole más protagonismo y acelerar un poco las cosas. Por temor a que vuelva a dejarle olvidada._

 _Bueno espero les gustara este capitulo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Dudas

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _Era la historia que su abuela le contaba de niña y que ella repetía a Himawari cada noche._

 _—El hilo rojo del destino es quien ata el destino de las personas destinadas a estar juntas—añadió Minato a la niña que parecía emocionada._

 _Boruto en cambio parecía algo confuso, viendo a su padre y de reojo a ella, como si intentara explicar algo en su mente._

 _—Nunca conocí a mi hilo rojo—exclamo Obito decepcionado._

 _Pero ella no le prestó atención, vagamente recordando que cuando era joven y conoció a Naruto, ella había jurado ver un hilo rojo que les unía. Pero eso era cuando era menor, cuando creía en esas historias…hace muchos años atrás._

 _—Yo conocí al mío—explico Minato tomado un poco del largo cabello de su mujer, quien se puso colorada._

 _Himawari suspiro soñadora y Boruto hizo expresión de asco._

 _Todos rieron._

 _Hinata intentó esquivar la mirada furtiva que le envió Naruto._

 _Todo era tan confuso._

 **...**

 **Capitulo catorce: Dudas**

El día siguiente fue peor de lo que esperaba, no es que tener a sus padres en su hogar fuera malo, pero por algún extraño motivo estaba desgastado mentalmente. No solo fue el día anterior más largo por las compras con su madre, lo fue después con la salida inesperada con Hinata, su hija y Obito. Era ridículo pensar tanto en esa mujer, que probablemente no pensaría en él.

El beso furtivo de la fiesta, simplemente quedo en sus delirios de borracha, perdido en el espacio y tiempo.

En cambio él estaba como adolecente, pensando en algo que simplemente no se iba a repetir.

Miro el espejo del baño, era como si su reflejo se riera en su mente y le incitaba a intentarlo. Tenía una parte oscura en su interior.

—Oto-san—dijo Boruto entrando al baño y viéndolo con intenciones de golpear su cara.

Naruto dejo su pelea interna para verle con una sonrisa radiante.

—Buenos días Boruto—le saludo.

Este algo pensativo le regreso el saludo de forma más leve.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, pero antes que Naruto pudiera contestar, su hijo le vio firmemente.

—Oto-san, ¿mi madre fue tu hilo rojo del destino?—pregunto de forma fiera.

Le tomo un segundo a Naruto procesar la pregunta en su mente y unos instantes más el abrir su boca sin saber que contestar.

Este niño solía tener ese efecto en él.

—El abuelo me contó la historia del hilo rojo del destino que menciono Himawari, quería saber si mi madre fue esa persona especial—

Ya entendía.

Sonrió vagamente recordando cuando era joven, como en alguna ocasión Hinata le comento la historia. En ese entonces, joven e estúpido, había dicho con ingenuidad que Sakura sería su destino (pobre e inocente idiota), mientras recordaba la mirada desanimada de Hinata ante eso.

Ella entonces le quería.

Él de idiota no lo aprovecho.

Ahora estaban en una situación algo contraria, donde era él quien parecía intentar reprimir sus sentimientos y Hinata quien seguía adelante.

Omitió esos pensamientos vagando en la pregunta de su hijo, recordando con cierta nostalgia a Shion. Los sentimientos por la madre de Boruto eran casi nulo y solamente agradecía conocerle, ya que si no su hijo jamás estaría a su lado.

Pero no podía ser tan cruel.

—Los sentimientos por tu madre, no fueron a ese nivel…fue un placer conocerla pero no estoy seguro que sea con la intensidad de esa leyenda—musito de forma temerosa.

Para su sorpresa Boruto asintió decidido, incluso hasta sonrió.

¿Esperaba esa respuesta?

—Hinata-san podría ser tu hilo rojo—le expreso emocionado.

En cambio él quedo en piedra, algo blanco y juraba que su alma saldría de su cuerpo.

—¿Eh?—

—Hinata-san es una mujer hermosa, amable y me trata de forma cariñosa. Solo falta que te apures para conseguirla—

—Boruto…las cosas no son así—

—No entiendo, tú la quieres—

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—

—La miras mucho, de la forma en que Himawari y yo vemos los tráiler de los próximos juegos de Pokémon—

—Eso no tiene sentido—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

Mientras ambos luchaban por quien tenía razón, Kushina les veía con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca. De pronto su cabeza pareció iluminarse.

—Hay que invitar a Hinata y a su adorable hija a comer—hablo está ganando una mirada de enojo de su hijo y una sonrisa de su nieto.

—Me niego—hablo Naruto.

Pero como siempre con su madre, fue cruelmente ignorado.

.

El despertar de Hinata fue claramente algo más diferente que el de Naruto, si bien fue cansado y aún estaba con la extraña sensación de los ojos de Naruto, que estaba firme en olvidar por su bien, había otros temas. No había podido hablar con Obito sobre el asunto que parecía perturbarle, que temía Himawari y ella fueran a otra parte. Esperaba no hacer pasar mucho más tiempo.

Sería peor a la larga.

Así que a pesar que sabía que lo había visto hace poco, le había invitado a cenar, obviamente este acepto.

Ahora solo debía comprar las cosas para la cena. A su lado Himawari saltaba con una sonrisa, buscando una caja de cereal que Boruto le había recomendado.

Sonrió levemente antes de tomar algunos embutidos entre sus manos.

—¿Cuál debería elegir?—se dijo para sí misma.

De pronto Himawari llego con un paquete de galletas que tenían malvaviscos. Negó con la cabeza antes de aceptarlo en el carrito de compra, que por el momento era más de Himawari que de ella.

—Horas de trabajo para minutos de azúcar—se lamentó con pesar.

Bueno ella trabajaba para su hija, para que tuviera una mejor vida y no sufriera todo lo que ella sufrió. Si bien en su infancia no paso penurias económicas, había una falta de amor desde la muerte de su madre, que nunca se puso volver a llenar.

Al pasar por un estante se le cayó un paquete de galletas.

Estaba por ajuntarla, cuando otra mano la tomo rápidamente.

—Disculpe mi torpeza—hizo una reverencia mientras hablaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que vio.

Unos ojos igual de plateados que los suyos, una piel igual de blanca y un largo cabello castaño en una coleta. Sus ropas no eran muy formales, pero si eran de diseñador. También estaba esa mirada que le había intimidado de niña, pero que su juventud había formado un gran pilar.

Reconocería a esa persona donde fuera.

—Neji—dijo casi sin aliento.

Su interior parecía querer huir, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que lo vio. Una parte infantil, quería abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras la otra estaba en shock y sudando ante su repentina aparición.

Nada bueno podía salir de verlo.

Ya que Neji no se dejaría ver, al menos que quisiera. Si él quería hablarle, debía ser relacionado a algo de la familia Hyuga, cualquier cosa relacionada a la familia Hyuga.

Significaba problemas para ella.

Mientras el chico lucia tranquilo en su presencia, ella estaba casi temblando.

—Oka-san traje confites para Kyubi-chan—hablo Himawari llegando con una sonrisa.

Giro a verle asustada, no quería que Neji viera a su hija…nadie de su familia. Aun así Himawari quien parecía notar que algo estaba mal, veía a Neji con genuina curiosidad. De reojo noto los ojos de Neji abrirse levemente, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura indiferente.

Tomo a la niña por la muñeca, quien si bien a su lado, seguía viendo al hombre con curiosidad.

—Vaya veo que las encontraste—hablo otra voz al final del pasillo.

Su cuerpo se quedó congelado, antes de voltear a ver sobre su hombro con ojos bien abiertos, a su hermana menor con una sonrisa prepotente.

Joder.

Mierda.

.

Naruto apretó con fuerza la mano sobre su rostro viendo a su madre, la mujer estaba tranquilamente en el comedor de la cocina, con un teléfono en mano y moviendo los pies emocionada. Había intentado disuadirla, pero luego que ella le hiciera una llave y lo lanzara por los aires al suelo, acepto que hiciera lo que quisiera. Su padre estaba con Boruto en sus piernas, mientras este sonreía emocionado.

Su familia era…especial

—Hola Hinata, habla Kushina—dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Quería invitarte a cenar hoy, ya sabes Boruto pregunto por Himawari y seria genial volver a verte—indico con notable ansiedad la mujer.

Aun así su rostro se deformo en una mueca al escuchar la respuesta del otro lado.

Alzo una ceja.

¿La rechazo?

De pronto el rostro de su madre se puso serio.

—Ya veo siento mucho eso, pero aun podrías venir el próximo fin de semana, aun estaremos por la ciudad—hablo en tono lastimero.

Una sonrisa la volvió a inundar.

—Entonces nos vemos el próximo viernes—hablo antes de colgar con una leve sonrisa.

Aun así por algún motivo, Naruto frunció el ceño.

Algo había pasado.

Espero Hinata estuviera bien.

.

En medio de su hogar, era difícil sentirse cómoda. Había enviado a Himawari a su habitación con su gato, esta acepto confundida viendo de reojo a los nuevos visitantes. Para la niña era poco común encontrarse con gente desconocida en su hogar, pero este momento no podía ser más…incomodo. Neji estaba sentado tranquilamente tomando él te que le había ofrecido por compromiso, mientras Hanabi miraba curiosa las fotografías en la pared.

Se detuvo cuando vio una donde salían los tres.

Ella estaba sentada tranquilamente con Himawari en sus piernas mostrando un dibujo, a su lado estaba Obito con una máscara sobre su cabeza, abrazándolas con fuerza a las dos.

Noto a Hanabi hacer una mueca despectiva.

Ella apretó los puños indignada.

—Como debe suponer, vinimos aquí de parte de la familia Hyuga—señalo Neji con tranquilidad.

Dejo de ver mal a Hanabi, para voltear a verlo incrédula y algo escéptica que fuera el único motivo.

Pero su rostro seguía siendo tan impenetrable como antaño.

—Yo ya no soy una Hyuga, lo dejaron bien en claro hace unos años—contesto con los brazos cruzados.

Hanabi sonrió maliciosamente.

—Por eso te juntas con ese marginado Hyuga y su compañía electrónica—su voz destilaba burla, veneno y molestia.

La ignoro.

Si bien odiaba que se burlaran de su segundo hogar y su familia, no tenía sentido una lucha de moral con Hanabi. Había entendido que ya no eran su familia, por mucho que le doliera antes, ahora tenía una mejor familia. Esperaría que dijeran lo que quisieran, por honor a los momentos juntos de su infancia…luego los sacaría de su hogar.

—Hiashi-sama le gustaría contar con su presencia para charlar…quiere que seas nuevamente la heredera—hablo Neji con serenidad.

Ella hizo un gemido ahogado, similar a si le hubieran dado una cachetada o la hubieran ofendido con alguna palabra.

Se levantó de golpe, dejando la idea de estar tranquila y tirándola por la borda.

—¡LARGO DE MI CASA!—grito furiosa.

No podía creer la estupidez que decían.

Aun recordaba la mirada de su padre cuando le dijo sobre su embarazo, la cachetada en su rostro, la forma en que la humillo y lastimo con sus palabras acidas, como estaba decepcionado de ella y que no esperaba verla jamás en su vida de nuevo. Había insultado a su querida bebe y jurado que no recibiría ningún dinero de su parte.

Ahora venía con…con…

Su rostro se puso rojo de ira.

—Dile a ese hombre que si aún queda algo de Hyuga en mi cuerpo, solamente será para tomar su palabra de no volver a verlo—espeto con ira y enojo.

Jamás se había sentido tan indignada de alguien.

Neji la vio fijamente, ella sintió una parte en su interior retroceder un poco. Neji si bien al principio era una relación toxica con ella, después de superar sus diferencias, fue lo más cercano a un hermano mayor (antes de conocer a Obito y Akatsuki) que pudo tener en su juventud. Este la protegía y juraba lealtad a su persona, eran unidos por sangre y una relación especial.

Era el único que no la trato diferente al enterarse de su embarazo, pero aun así tampoco le pudo ayudar más que dándole dinero para que se fuera de la ciudad.

Le debía mucho a Neji, por eso odiaba tratarlo así.

—Si fueras una Hyuga aceptarías esto—hablo Hanabi con molestia en su voz.

Giro a verla enojada.

Hanabi había sido su hermana menor, malcriada y mimada que siempre intento vencerla. Justo cuando ambas comenzaban a tener una mejor relación de hermanas, sucedió su embarazo…bueno ya después no tuvieron muchas oportunidades.

—Ya no soy una Hyuga—hablo molesta.

Los ojos de su hermana se abrieron con molestia, igual de ofendida que ella.

Si bien su hermana era una mujer hermosa, con ropas finas y un hermoso cabello…su rostro era igual al de su padre en mostrar expresiones. Mientras ella se parecía físicamente a su madre, Hanabi fue con su padre.

Ambas se vieron con enojo.

—Te guste o no, no tienes alternativa para hablar con nuestro padre…acaso quieres que la querida compañía donde trabajas de segunda, se vaya a la quiebra—

—¿Es una amenaza?—

—Es un hecho—

—…—

—No sé si olvidas que padre es dueño de una gran cadena de bancos a nivel mundial, así que si quieres ver a tus amigos de patitas a la calle, te pondrás tu estúpida mejor sonrisa y veras a padre quieras o no—

Las palabras de Hanabi eran frías y con algo de emoción que no comprendió, antes de salir del hogar con un portazo.

Neji se puso de pie con tranquilidad, saco una tarjeta que puso en la mesa de la sala. Ella estaba luchando por no caer de rodillas y llorar, pero se mantuvo fuerte y firme, como (irónicamente) le había enseñado su padre ante las malas ocasiones de la vida.

El hombre la vio intensamente, probablemente leyendo su interior como de costumbre.

—Hanabi-sama fue grosera y me disculpo por ella, Hiashi-sama solo quiere conversar…estaremos aquí hasta el fin de semana para tu respuesta—explico caminando a la salida.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta.

—Su hija…me recuerda mucho a usted de niña—hablo con algo cálido en su voz antes de salir.

Fue cuando Hinata se desplomo de rodillas, con ambas manos en su rostro intentando aguantar el llanto ante tantas emociones juntas.

.

Estaba harta de todo en su trabajo, especialmente de su jefe mimado que era un niño de cinco años en ocasiones. Lucy abrió con fuerza la puerta, dispuesta a mandar a su jefe a la mierda, como quinta vez en el día. Odiaba que Hinata no se presentara a la oficina los peores días de su jefe. Tal vez todo era una conspiración de Obito de hacerle el día de mierda cuando estaba solo ella.

Detuvo sus pasos ante lo que vio.

Obito estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, viendo al exterior por el gran ventanal que él mismo había ordenado poner hace algún tiempo.

Pero era su reflejo en el cristal.

Su rostro serio y algo perturbado, que le hacían parecer demasiado mayor.

Tomo las cartas de broma que el hombre le entrego hace unas horas, para alzar una ceja confundida.

—¿Obito?—le llamo sin ningún apelativo de respeto.

No solía hacerlo en el trabajo, pero ahora no parecía ocupar un empleado…ocupaba un amigo.

—¡SEÑORITA NO PUEDE PASAR POR AHI!—sonó una voz por el interlocutor.

Su vista se posó en una pantalla de seguridad que tenía Obito en medio de un gran librero. Lucy bajo las manos confundida, viendo como una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, pasaba a la seguridad con rapidez alarmante. Cuando dos intentaron detenerla, ella giro su cuerpo con gracia y los arrojo por los aires.

Corrió al escritorio para pedir apoyo, pero la mano de Obito en su muñeca la detuvo.

Lo vio confundida.

Este pareció sentir pesar, pero sin verla a ella.

Su vista estaba fija en la puerta.

Luego de unos momentos que parecían infinitos, una chica entro efectivamente por la puerta con expresión de furia incontrolable. Algunos guardias aún estaban detrás de ella, pero Obito con una mano los detuvo.

Ellos confundidos, se marcharon ante la orden de su jefe.

—¡BASTARDO UCHIHA!—gruño la chica con claras ganas de lanzarse y cortarle el cuello a Obito.

Lucy se quedó confundida ahí donde estaba, con los papeles en sus manos y observando a Obito preocupada. Pero este lucia tranquilo, con una mano en su bolsillo y una expresión poco común en él.

De completa seriedad.

—Hanabi Hyuga, ya le dije a tu padre que no pienso hacer negocios con él—hablo el hombre con voz profunda.

Lucy se sintió intimidada, como si no tuviera que estar ahí en ese momento.

Aun así noto como Hanabi lo veía indignada.

—No te quedaras con ella—

Obito rio, de forma cruel y oscura.

—Ustedes la tiraron a la calle y yo la recogí como un cachorro, no tienen derecho de algo que ustedes mismos desecharon—

—Voy a quebrar esta empresa desde sus bases y disfrutare viéndote arder—

Ambos tuvieron miradas fijas en el otro, claramente queriendo matarse entre ellos.

Pero Obito mantuvo esa sonrisa prepotente, que le hacía parecer tanto a un Uchiha en esos instantes.

—Hazlo, así disfrutare ver como tu querida hermana te odia más de lo que ya hace, mientras a mí me da todo el amor que tú le negaste—señalo Obito con frio mortal.

Hanabi grito indignada, antes de lanzarse sobre el chico directo al cuello.

Lucy grito asustada cuando vio a la niña taclear al hombre y ponerse sobre sus caderas intentando ahorcarlo, Obito en cambio luchaba contra la niña, con el rostro algo azulado y sacándola de golpe. Pero justo cuando se intentó colocar sobre ella para inmovilizarla, esta le dio una patada en los huevos.

Ahora si llamaría a seguridad, pero nuevamente una mano detuvo su acción.

Un hombre muy similar a la chica, negó con la cabeza y un suspiro, antes de tomar a la niña de la cintura y alzarla como un gatito callejero.

La pequeña aún seguía lanzando golpes, mientras Obito intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

—Eres una enana salvaje, como un chihuahua—gruño Obito asustado de casi morir.

Hanabi le lanzo una patada a su primo, que provoco que la soltara antes de arrojarse nuevamente donde Obito, mientras Neji tocaba sus partes íntimas adolorido. La niña comenzó atacar nuevamente a Obito, quien comenzó a buscar ayuda.

Lucy corrió a la puerta.

—¡CHICOS AYUDA!—grito asustada de que alguien muriera.

El grito de Obito se escuchó en todo el lobby.

.

Natsu descubrió confundido que ese día Lucy no le había escrito, supuso que tendría mucho trabajo y estaría maldiciendo a Obito cada dos por tres. Ignoro todo con Sarada sentada en sus piernas, hoy le tocaba hacer de niñera por que Sakura estaba ocupada, así que llevo a Sarada a su trabajo, donde su jefe le dejo cuidar de la niña en sus tiempos libres.

Además, hoy tenían una visita muy importante.

—No voy a volver a casa—hablo tranquilamente mientras pasaba el color azul a Sarada.

Un hombre de cabellera negra, con ropas algo desalineadas y una expresión adormilada, suspiro aburrido. No por nada su hermano mayor Zeref, era tan conocido por su extraña apariencia.

—Vamos Natsu eres el heredero de una gran fortuna, no tienes que trabajar para pagar tus estudios—susurro Zeref algo aburrido.

El bufo por bajo.

No le gustaba recordar eso.

Sus padres habían muerto de niños, en medio Orfanato fueron adoptados por un excéntrico hombre de negocios conocido como Igneel, ahí conocieron a su hermana menor Wendy, quien si era hija de sangre de Igneel y Grandine. Si bien la familia había vivido bien durante su infancia, en su adolescencia, Igneel y Grandine murieron en un terrible accidente de avión. Zeref quedo a cargo de la fortuna Dragneel y siguió el legado de accionista de su padre, además de administrar un hospital de su madre en Europa.

Sabía que Wendy estaba bien, la chica estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y estaba seguro sería una gran doctora como su madre.

Él era quien, ocupaba independencia.

—Me gusta mi vida Zeref, pero agradezco que saludes—respondió indiferente.

Su hermano suspiro.

—¿Cómo esta Mavis?—cuestiono curioso.

Mavis Heartfilia, la prima de Lucy (aunque ella no sabía que él sabía eso). En realidad Lucy no sabía muchas cosas de él, mientras que él sabía casi todo de ella.

Cuando eran adolecentes el padre de Lucy había llegado con una propuesta a Igneel, sobre un matrimonio arreglado de sus hijos, en este caso Zeref y Lucy, si bien la niña no parecía muy de acuerdo con el acuerdo, su padre comenzó a dudar un poco. Ambos tenían grandes fortunas y un matrimonio arreglado podría ser beneficioso, aun así Igneel comento que solo aceptaría si Zeref llegaba a congeniar con Lucy.

Al final mientras la rubia claramente no mostraba interés, siendo terca, testaruda y con gran orgullo, Zeref no parecía muy convencido. Muy a diferencia de él, si bien Lucy jamás se dio cuenta que él era el hermano de Zeref, se habían topado en ocasiones fuera de la mansión de ambos.

Habían terminado una vez en medio de un parque, donde la rubia le había defendido de unos matones (no es que no pudiera él, pero le tendieron una trampa), donde sin poder evitarlo, había pasado algo.

Un click.

Natsu no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero cuando vio a Lucy, supo que quería estar al lado de esa chica.

No hablaron mucho más que pocas veces en el parque, de video juegos, series, y algunos deportes. Lucy decía querer ser escritora, él quería ser un músico. Él le llamaba Luce por emoción, ella le decía rosita fresita, mandando su orgullo masculino por los suelos.

Cuando se sentó con su padre, más avergonzado que otra cosa, comentando si el matrimonio arreglado de su hermano podría cambiarse. Este le dijo que ya no importaba, ya que Lucy había escapado de su hogar.

Sintió un vacío interno.

Luego se descubrió que su hermano quedo comprometido con otro miembro de la familia Heartfilia que Jude (padre de Lucy) había aceptado para unir ambas compañías. Al parecer Mavis era la sobrina de parte de una de sus hermanas, cuyos padres murieron en medio de un tiroteo. La niña paso a ser la nueva heredera Heartfilia, que al conocer a Zeref.

Bueno, ambos hicieron click.

Luego sus padres murieron, él algo decepcionado de la vida, quiso un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, se alejó de su familia (pero manteniendo contacto) para hacer lo que él quisiera.

No fue fácil vivir solo y aprender a cocinar, si bien tenía un gato llamado Happy que le hacía compañía, además de rencontrarse con familia de sus padres muertos. Los Haruno eran familia de su madre muerta, lejana, pero familia. Tenía que aprender a vivir solo.

Fue cuando apareció.

Una tarde en medio del café de Fairy tail, Mirajane (modelo y camarera tiempo completo, además de trabajar para campañas y anuncios televisivos) le dijo que atendiera una mesa.

Fue el destino o la ironía que le hizo atender a Lucy aquel día, aunque ella no parecía recordarle para su decepción. Supuso que un chico de hace algunos años con quien hablo poco, no era suficiente para su memoria.

Ella era una secretaria de una buena compañía de tecnología, siempre parecía estar trabajando y con dolores de cabeza. Su trabajo era importante, era todo para ella y no había nada más que pudiera entrar.

Pero él lo hizo.

Poco a poco, momento a momento, destino…donde ahora ambos hablaban, salían y compartían sonrisas.

Pero ella no sabía quién era él, no quería decirlo, no quería arruinar nada.

—Mavis está bien, su embarazo va en buen camino y estamos pensando nombres para el niño—

—¿Sera niño?—

—Sí, Mavis quiere ponerle Auguts—

—Nombre curioso, en otro mundo suena como el nombre de un gran mago—

—Deja las historias de magia hermano—

Natsu rio levemente, antes que Sarada pidiera algo de comer. Al final fue Mirajane quien tomo a la niña y esta se dejó hacer por la peliblanca, casi todos caían en sus encantos

De pronto noto a su hermano tomar un poco de su te.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo?—le cuestiono confundido de verlo tan serio.

Este solo volteo a verlo con ojos algo intrigantes.

—Hay un rumor en las altas esferas del mundo, sobre los Hyuga—menciono con una sonrisa burlona.

Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido.

¿De que hablaría su hermano?

 **Continuara…**

 _Si soy sincera, no quiero continuar esta historia, la principal razón por que esta semana la historia cumple dos años de estar viva, lo cual es muy malo para mi. Hace dos años tenía una visión muy distinta de la que tengo ahora, por eso si hago historias largas, no me gusta durar más de un año en terminarlas. Incluso menos es recomendable.  
_

 _Pero es de mis historias más comentadas, con mucha polemica y una buena idea en su inicio...por eso la continuo. Aunque como ven la historia en si no sera muy larga ahora, calculo unos cinco capitulos más como maximo para terminarla, pero intentare actualizarla más seguido para tenerla finalizada antes de fin de año._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Hyuga

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **En capitulos anteriores:**

 **...**

 _—Mavis está bien, su embarazo va en buen camino y estamos pensando nombres para el niño—_

 _—¿Sera niño?—_

 _—Sí, Mavis quiere ponerle Auguts—_

 _—Nombre curioso, en otro mundo suena como el nombre de un gran mago—_

 _—Deja las historias de magia hermano—_

 _Natsu rio levemente, antes que Sarada pidiera algo de comer. Al final fue Mirajane quien tomo a la niña y esta se dejó hacer por la peliblanca, casi todos caían en sus encantos_

 _De pronto noto a su hermano tomar un poco de su te._

 _Alzo una ceja._

 _—¿Sucede algo?—le cuestiono confundido de verlo tan serio._

 _Este solo volteo a verlo con ojos algo intrigantes._

 _—Hay un rumor en las altas esferas del mundo, sobre los Hyuga—menciono con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido._

 _¿De que hablaría su hermano?_

 **...**

 **Capitulo quince: Hyuga**

Todo era extraño y distante en este momento para ella.

Como un sueño, uno donde pareces estar dentro y que nunca parece querer terminar.

Un laberinto sin final.

Una meta inalcanzable.

La llegada de su hermana y primo, la extraña familia de Naruto, a Naruto en sí, sus viejos amigos y sus nuevos amigos. Se preguntó si todo sería más fácil si despertara de ese sueño, si todo tuviera un final o una línea la cual debería seguir para encontrar el camino en ese mundo.

Se alegró que Lucy hubiera aceptado la llamada tan rápido, aunque esta parecía algo confusa diciendo que Obito se había peleado con una niña. Acepto rápidamente el trabajo de niñera, mientras ella corrió a un parque cercano y tomo asiento en la hierba con la mirada perdida.

Su vida era demasiado complicada.

Eso decidió al final.

Extrañaba ser adolecente otra vez, donde sus únicos problemas era que Naruto la amara, donde no habían problemas en su familia, con el padre de su hija y con cada ser que conociera.

¿Era tan difícil volver en el tiempo?

Hacer todo diferente y tener la vida perfecta.

Era un sueño ridículo, pero ahí estaba la espinita de la necesidad.

Se sobresaltó cuando algo pareció tomar asiento a su lado y ella no se esperaba la visita de nadie, este era su momento íntimo donde reflexionaba sobre la vida y sus errores.

—¡Yo!—saludo Naruto con tranquilidad y ropa deportiva.

Frunció un poco el ceño.

De reojo miro al cielo pensando que alguien ahí arriba no la quería demasiado, enviarle a uno de sus problemas existenciales era bastante bajo. Había mucha más gente a la cual molestar, no entendía por qué el mundo a veces parecía tan interesados en su existencia.

—Buen día Naruto—saludo tranquilamente.

Estaba en medio de un parque cercano a su hogar, pero bastante alejado de donde probablemente viviría Naruto, lo cual quiso apremiar como una coincidencia de la vida, ya que no estaba para más problemas mentales. También intento ignorar su ropa algo desaliñada y su rostro libre de maquillaje, lo cual tendría algunas ojeras.

En total se veía mal hoy.

—Luces pensativa—

—Estoy pensativa—

—Tal vez sea mejor que te deje sola—

Intento ignorar la tristeza en su voz, porque era imposible que se sintiera triste porque ella no lo quería ahí.

Lo cual era verdad.

Pero tampoco había que ponerlo en palabras.

Ella ocupaba pensar, reflexionar y tomar acciones, pero hoy no quería ser una adulta, aunque no tuviera muchas opciones. Quería pensar como joven, hacer alguna locura y probablemente terminar con un tatuaje que le haría arrepentirse. De niña siempre fue perfecta y de adolecente también, su único fallo fue con Toneri, pero solo termino en Himawari el amor de su vida.

No era de hacer locuras.

Pero la idea que su padre quería verle, le hizo pensar en muchas cosas…una de ellas era que no quería pensar.

—Ocupo un amigo hoy Naruto, todo el día sin que me detenga a mis planes—anuncio con un brillo en sus ojos.

Si este decía que no, llamaría algún chico de Akatsuki que probablemente también le ayudaría sin esperar nada a cambio.

Este la vio con ojos confundidos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—pregunto con algo de temor.

Entonces ella sonrió.

.

Lucy en medio de la casa de Hinata, vio confundida el mensaje de que llegaría tarde, pocas veces Hinata se iba tanto tiempo sin decir nada, pero ahora decía que ocupaba unas horas y que volvería para la cena. De reojo noto como Obito estaba con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, maldiciendo a la niña frente a este.

Himawari estaba fuera del salón, siendo entretenida por Deidara y Sasori.

Esperaba no tener que pagar una remodelación.

—Mira estúpido Uchiha, es tu culpa que mi hermana actué así—hablo Hanabi, la niña que había lastimado a Obito.

Pensó en echarla.

Pero este le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Lo cual era preocupante, ya que eso significaba que se conocían desde antes. Aunque conociendo a Obito, no se extrañaría que alguien intentara matarlo en más de una ocasión.

Su actitud a veces se lo ganaba.

—Habla la mocosa y el primo inútil que le abandonaron—índico este con humor algo negro y claras intenciones de herir.

Ambos Hyuga se tensaron y lo vieron con fuego en sus ojos.

Hasta donde entendía Lucy, esos dos eran Hanabi y Neji Hyuga, parientes de primera fila de Hinata. No conocía mucho la historia de su amiga, pero sabía que había algo de su familia de por medio. Cuando supo que ambos le habían dañado, claramente quiso herirlos.

—No te metas en ese asunto idiota, ahora no es tiempo—insinuó Hanabi con la frente sombreada de negro e ira asesina.

Obito ignoro eso y sonrió de forma maléfica.

—¿Quién me lo va impedir? ¿Una Hobbit como tú?—

Si bien Hanabi tenía la ropa desarreglada, le faltaba un zapato y su pelo estaba desordenado, no dudó un instante antes de volverse a lanzar sobre el hombre, quien ahora le respondió de la misma forma.

Neji y Lucy suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

.

—No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea—hablo Naruto algo nervioso al entrar a ese lugar.

Si bien cuando llamo a su madre explicándole la situación, está prácticamente le ordeno no separarse de Hinata y tener cuidado con lo que hicieran (se sonrojo a pesar de su edad ante clara insinuación), no pensaba que la chica lo metiera en medio de un centro de tatuajes en algún centro comercial de la ciudad.

Esta veía tranquilamente los libros con imágenes, en busca de algo que hacerse.

¿Un tatuaje?

¿Hinata?

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse cuantas cosas desconocía de la chica.

—Nunca me hice un tatuaje antes—susurro con tranquilidad, antes de señalar uno y decirle a la mujer que atendía.

Esta quien parecía tener la piel llena de tatuaje, una que otra perforación y mucho maquillaje negro, asintió tranquilamente.

Luego de varios minutos donde le hicieron el dibujo primero, le mostraron los instrumentos y ella indico que lo quería en su tobillo.

El proceso comenzó.

En total silencio.

Naruto a pesar de ser médico, vio algo pálido como la tinta comenzaba a pegarse en el cuerpo de la chica. Su piel pálida contrarrestaba con la tinta negra que comenzaba a teñirse de tinta negra. Quiso decirle que era posible que para siempre le quedaría una marca, pero esta miraba el tatuaje fijamente mientras era realizado.

Fríamente.

Calculado.

Consiente.

En un momento que la chica se fue, miró fijamente como el kanji comenzaba a tomar forma.

El kanji de amor.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Aún tenía la ropa deportiva, sin tiempo de cambiarse.

Bueno ninguno de los dos parecía verse bien.

—Mi padre está buscándome después de varios años, entonces si decido verlo…quiero algo que demuestre que no soy quien solía ser—musito por bajo viendo la piel teñida de negro y un poco de sangre.

Naruto siguió su mirada.

—¿Con un tatuaje?—

—Le dará probablemente un infarto ver a su querida hija con algo tan indigno—

Se vieron de reojo antes de sonreír divertidos, ambos sabiendo que era algo infantil, pero no por eso menos gracioso.

La sección no llevo mucho más tiempo, cuando por fin pudieron salir. Hinata tenía vendas sobre su tatuaje y asintió con las recomendaciones de la mujer. Ya en el centro comercial, cedieron a la tentación de comprarse algo rápido para comer.

Pero dado que Naruto no tenía su billetera y ella contaba solo con un poco de dinero.

Terminaron en un McDonald comiendo de los combos económicos.

—Esto me recuerda tanto cuando éramos adolecentes—musito Naruto con diversión luego de comer.

Hinata asintió totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué más sigue en tu lista?—consulto Naruto con curiosidad.

Era curioso, había algo más suelto entre ambos, como si por unos instantes el tiempo que estuvieron desaparecidos se hubiera ido. Como si ayer se hubieran visto en el colegio y fueran dos adolescentes normales que hacen alguna locura acorde a su edad.

La chica volteo a ver a todos lados.

—Ocupamos dinero…pero no debemos regresar a casa—murmuro viendo fijamente en todos lados.

Sus ojos brillaron.

.

—Entonces si entendí, tu padre ocupa ver a Hinata, para asuntos de la compañía—hablo Lucy con ojos abiertos.

Obito había tenido que ser vendado, sus comentarios ácidos no ayudaban en nada a la situación. Por otra parte Hanabi había aceptado los regaños de Neji y actuar de forma más comprensiva.

—Mi padre tiene asuntos con mi hermana sobre la herencia, en papeles nunca fue quitada de su parte de la fortuna y posible mayor accionista en caso de muerte. Si ella acepta o no tomar el papel, corresponde de ella y una charla con nuestro padre—hablo Hanabi tranquilamente.

Lucy silbo impresionada.

Aunque no creía que Hinata fuera a aceptar fácilmente, la idea estaba interesante.

—Pensé que tu padre la odiaba—comento luego de recordar la historia que acababa de escuchar.

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos.

—La discusión que tuvieron fue muy grave, pero aun así nuestro padre intento contactarla anteriormente…pero cierto individuo no ayudo mucho—dirigió una mirada envenenada a Obito.

Este se quitó la venda.

—Jamás dejaría a ese viejo acercarse a Hinata después de lo que paso—hablo golpeando ambas palmas en la mesa.

Hanabi se levantó de igual forma.

—Eso no te corresponde decidirlo, ahora Hinata hablara con padre, tú la conoces…sabes que ira—hablo con sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahora los ojos de Obito brillaron con maldad.

Una nueva pelea comenzó.

Neji y Lucy intercambiaron miradas, esos dos casi no tenían ropa presentable. Hanabi estaba ahora en camiseta y sin zapatos, mientras que Obito no tenía su saco y su camisa le faltaban botones.

No estaban seguros si detener la pelea o salir.

—Si seguimos separándolos volverán a comenzar—hablo Neji con pesar.

Lucy le indico que lo siguiera, que ambos tomarían una taza de té en la sala de reuniones, mientras esperaban a ver quién moría.

Obito siguió siendo ahorcado por Hanabi.

Lucy no apostaba mucho a su jefe.

.

—Esta es tu idea de ganar dinero—hablo Naruto incrédulo al ver un concurso de comida.

Hinata asintió con satisfacción al ver que el plato seria ramen.

¿Qué clase de centro comercial era ese?

—Con el dinero que ganemos puedo comprar un vestido corto para ir a la reunión con mi padre y un regalo para Himawari y Boruto—indico ella con una mano extendida para pedir el formulario.

La imagen de un vestido corto en Hinata, fue suficiente para que Naruto se encogiera de hombros y aceptara ayudar.

No era un mal negocio.

Por sus hijos claro está.

Rápidamente ambos fueron separados en asientos diferentes, con varios hombres de gran estatura y contextura. Vio los ojos brillantes de Hinata, quien había comido hace unos veinte minutos comida chatarra.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, era hora de brillar.

Una hora de concurso después, fue Hinata quien termino ganando con 46 platos de Ramen, mientras él salía corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Al salir se sorprendió de verla con su teléfono celular, asintiendo antes de colgar.

Tan fresca como una lechuga.

Naruto giro a ver el vientre de la mujer, pensando si había un agujero negro que hubiera llevado todo el alimento a otra dimensión o algo que explicara cómo podía comer mucho más que él sin lucir mal.

—Estaba llamando para saber por Himawari, Lucy comento algo sobre Obito extraño…en fin tenemos el cheque y dos cupones para venir a comer gratis—hablo la chica mostrando los premios.

La vio con la frente algo azul, en pensar en más comida.

Eso que él amaba el ramen.

—¿Cómo estas tan bien?—mascullo algo humillado.

Esta sonrió, de forma que no recordaba haber visto como cuando eran chicos.

—Soy madre—

Al igual que cuando Kushina decía esa frase, no se atrevió a preguntar más.

—Bueno aún queda algo de dinero, deberíamos comprar algo para celebrar—

Al verla caminar a un bar cercano, las memorias de la última vez que se emborracho, le hicieron correr sobre su dolor de estómago, para detenerla.

.

Al final la espera fue bastante curiosa, Himawari había ido con ellos curiosa por Neji, quien aunque claramente no estaba de acuerdo en tratar con niños, había aceptado cuando Himawari pidió ser alzada. Los ojos del hombre eran cálidos al alzarla, tratándola con sumo respeto y aceptando la idea de dibujas cuando ella se lo pidió. Neji no era bueno con niños, pero Himawari parecía amarlo aunque esta no comprendiera el por qué.

Aunque esta no supiera sobre su familia.

Aunque esta jamás supiera que paso antes de su nacimiento.

—Neji-niisan es un gran artista—exclamo con emoción al ver el hermoso dibujo de conejo que hizo el hombre.

Un boceto limpio, impresionante y con talento.

Las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron levemente ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Hinata-sama solía llamarme así—musito cuando ella pregunto poco después.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Neji seguía tratando con sumo respeto a Hinata, incluso pensaba que nunca dejo de hacerlo a pesar de lo sucedido con su familia.

Eso le daba un punto para agradarle.

Lucy vio el mensaje divertida en su teléfono, sobre Natsu que parecía bastante celoso ante la idea que alguien le cayera bien. Luego de explicarle un poco la situación, este pareció confundido ante la mención del apellido.

Antes que hiciera la terrible oración.

 _"Tenemos que hablar"_

Su cuerpo se puso pálido al ver el mensaje del chico, causando que tanto Neji como Himawari se preocuparan visiblemente de que significaba eso.

Iba a terminarla.

Iba a botarla.

Estaba embarazado.

Bueno era un chico y no habían tenido sexo, así que no era eso.

Se puso de pie con la patética excusa de ir a ver a su jefe, para asegurar que Hanabi no lo hubiera terminado matando.

Quería correr.

Quería llorar.

Estaba ovulando claramente.

Abrió la puerta sin pensar en nada más, ocupaba una clara distracción, algo que le hiciera pensar en otra cosa unos cuantos minutos.

Funciono.

Pues su boca cayó al suelo, cuando vio sobre la mesa como Obito Uchiha, estaba prácticamente sobre Hanabi Hyuga, sin ninguna ropa y en pleno actuó sexual. Si bien estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, la chica gimio cuando el hombre volvió a envestirla nuevamente.

WTF.

.

Luego de llamar a su madre diciéndole que ocupaba más tiempo, causando que Boruto le gritara que era un lento en el amor y su madre se jactara que era un impotente, acepto acompañar a Hinata a un bar. Había prometido no negarse a sus locuras, así que no quedaba otra que acompañarla y cuidarla que no le pasara nada malo, porque conociéndola, esa chica no era la mejor persona para que te acompañe a beber.

La vio pedir lo más fuerte del menú.

Recordó toda la comida que había ingerido, eso era una mala combinación.

—Sabes que eres una adulta responsable con una hija y un gato—musito Naruto cuando la vio con la bebida frente a ella.

Habían ido por un vestido que mandaron a su hogar, pero aun así no fue tiempo suficiente para convencerla de no ir a un bar.

Estaba determinada.

Y él como estúpido enamorado, aceptaba todo como un mandilón.

Su padre tendría venganza por fin de todas las veces que él lo molesto por el mismo tema.

—Hoy no quiero pensar en nada—indico Hinata.

Con decisión se tomó todo el trago de golpe, golpeando luego el vaso contra la barra y con la cara totalmente roja.

Esto no se veía bien.

Siete bebidas más, pronto la Hinata amiga de todos, que se subía a cantar en el escenario y quien le robo un beso al barman cuando se descuidó, apareció.

Aprovechándose de su estado etílico, tomo su celular para avisar que tardaría un poco más en llegar a su casa.

—Supongo que es lo mejor, Obito tuvo un problema con su hermana—musito Lucy con pesar.

¿Qué clase de problema?

La chica no quiso ahondar en el tema.

Luego de explicarle que Himawari se acostaría temprano con Obito y ella en su hogar, asintió calmado pensando que lo mejor sería llevar a Hinata de regreso a su casa. En todo el día no había tenido una ducha decente y pensaba que la joven estaba bien de locas aventuras.

Su cuerpo no se lo perdonaría mañana.

Así que pagando la cuenta y dejando una buena propina, tomo a la chica sobre su hombro para comenzar a caminar.

Durante el camino noto la noche cayendo ya sobre ambos, las calles comenzaban a llenarse de personas que disfrutaban la vida nocturna y los negocios a cerrar.

Podía jurar que nunca imagino que eso le pasaría a él, terminar con Hinata Hyuga en medio de su hombro, muchos años después de conocerla, totalmente borracha y sufriendo para poder olvidar.

—Apuesto a que nunca hiciste eso con Toneri—hablo de pronto cuando la idea llego a su mente.

La chica quien estaba risueña en su hombro, soltó una carcajada.

—Toneri era un aburridoooo, tampoco era muy creativo en la cama—gruño esta.

Tropezó pero se pudo mantener a tiempo sobre sus pies para no caer ambos, sus mejillas algo rojas y olvidando lo comunicativa que era la chica cuando quería.

Temas sexuales.

Lo último que ocupaba hablar con Hinata.

¿Cuándo fue su última vez?

Hace mucho más tiempo de lo que quisiera recordar.

—Recuerdo cuando éramos adolecentes, una vez me dijiste que ibas a esperar al chico que amaras para no hacerlo con otro—murmuro con una vaga imagen de ese día.

El silencio le preocupo, más con alguien borracho.

—El verdadero amor no existe—pronuncio la chica con seriedad.

Sus hombros se tensaron un poco.

—Antes creías en él—

—Antes pensaba que tú eras mi verdadero amor, pero la vida no es justa y todo fue una ilusión—

Dolía, cada palabra dolía como una daga a su corazón.

Era su culpa.

Si cuando fue joven hubiera descubierto a la magnífica mujer que tenía a su lado, probablemente nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ahora debería cargar con esa cruz para toda la vida. Como de forma tonta perdió una vida perfecta al lado de una chica perfecta.

Ya de nada servía amarla ahora.

Ella jamás le regresaría sus sentimientos.

Era un adulto debería superarlo.

Pero por una última vez…o por una primera y ultima vez…

—Lamento decírtelo así (borracha) pero en realidad…si te llegue amar y lo sigo haciendo—susurro en voz baja con la esperanza que no le escuchara.

El silencio no seguía siendo una buena señal.

Esta permanecía tranquila balanceándose en su hombro, como si su mente intentara procesar que pasaba. Aunque tomando en cuenta que aun estaba ebria, probablemente hasta que se le pasara y con muy mala suerte de su parte, esta recordaría que pasaba.

Que paso.

Lo rechazaría y jamás volverían a verse en la vida.

—¿Aún queda dinero verdad?—pregunto la chica un poco más cuerda.

Asintió.

Esta se bajó.

De forma torpe la chica camino con su ayuda por el distrito comercial que ninguno conocía, esta veía todos los carteles en busca de algo y no dijo nada. Cuando esta se detuvo en la parte más alejada y un tanto peligrosa (lo cual colaboro que era buena idea acompañarla) se paralizo ante la comprensión en su cerebro.

Vio a la chica con incredulidad.

Pero esta lo tomo por el cuello y lo jalo dentro, caminando tranquilamente y colocando una buena cantidad de dinero en la mesa del dependiente.

Este no parecía afectado, acostumbrado a eso.

Él por otra parte era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese, mientras Hinata lo arrastraba torpe por los pasillos.

—¿Sabes que es este lugar?—le cuestiono deseando que todo fuera un malentendido.

Pero no lo fue.

La habitación se abrió y por algún motivo se sintió como si fuera violado cuando la chica lo lanzo sobre la cama, aunque no es como si el ofreciera mucha resistencia.

Esta lo vio seriamente.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo dese hacer esto—gruño estampando sus labios contra los suyos.

Sabiendo que tal vez no era lo mejor y probablemente lo agregaría a la lista de cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, acepto el beso de la chica mientras sus manos se posaban descaradamente sobre su trasero. Puede que actuaran como adolecentes en algunas cosas, pero sinceramente al ver la osadía de la chica, le demostró que ambos eran dos adultos claramente conscientes de lo que querían.

Y que sería la mejor noche de su vida.

.

Lucy prácticamente se levantó de su asiento cuando llego a Fairy tail, la mirada de Natsu parecía algo culpable y desviaba sus ojos cada momento. La chica se mordió la mejilla asustada, había visto eso en muchas películas y libros. Como después de esa frase todo se va al carajo, si bien no era algo muy formal entre ellos, había un algo.

Que estaba por terminar.

No pensó que ese chico que tanto detesto en un inicio, le haría tanta falta ahora.

Pero su corazón estaba roto antes de tiempo y estaba pensando en irse a un bar apenas tuviera esta charla.

—Ocupo decirte algo sobre mi familia—hablo Natsu con timidez.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, sin haber esperado eso.

Tampoco, la historia después de eso.

 **Continuara…**

 _..._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capitulo Final

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **Capítulo Final**

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido cuando más lento esperas que vaya, cuando todo parece moverse a una velocidad alarmante. Hinata no sabe cómo está ahí, en el sillón de la casa Hyuga, con su rostro pálido y una expresión inquieta en su cuerpo. Su mente está muy lejos de ahí, claramente en los hechos ocurridos hace cinco días. Aun recordaba haber despertado con una resaca de lo peor, totalmente desnuda en un hotel de mala muerte con Naruto inconsciente a su lado.

Recordaba haber gritado en una almohada y haber tomado su ropa antes de salir huyendo del lugar.

Algo cobarde.

Pero era la verdad.

Recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido (no se perdonaría no recordar esa noche), cada caricia, cada roce, cada momento. Claro que cuando despertó ya no tenía los efectos del alcohol y no quería enfrentar aun lo sucedido.

Era gracioso, prefería enfrentar a su padre que a Naruto mismo.

Había sido un error, un error infantil el haber probado el cuerpo del chico que siempre había querido de joven y que ahora le hacía sentir cosas raras.

No era amor.

Ella no amaba a Naruto y podía jurarlo, pero había una chispa ahí que temía despertar.

Había tardado tanto en superarlo, que tenía miedo el volver a caer en lo mismo como joven, volver a salir herida y tener su corazón roto. Ya no podía darse ese lujo, su única preocupación debería ser Himawari de ahora en adelante.

Ella no era la misma.

No lo era.

—Buen día pequeña—dijo una voz que la hizo saltar en su lugar asustada.

Se suponía que estaba esperando en la sala de espera de uno de los edificios dueño de la empresa Hyuga, por lo cual no esperaba a nadie hasta la llegada de su padre. Pero en su lugar había un hombre que parecía bastante mayor, con ropas muy humildes y sus ojos oculto por sus espesas cejas blancas.

Pestañeo confundida.

—Hola—susurro desviando la mirada confundida.

Pero el hombre sonrió, aun con una gran barba.

—Hyuga Hinata, veo que tu hilo parece muy inestable—hablo el hombre calmadamente.

¿Hilo?

Siguió la mirada del hombre a su mano derecha, en el cual, aunque pareciera increíble, un hilo rojo bastante delgado se movía nerviosamente.

¿Qué rayos?

Alzo la mano intentando ver de dónde salía el hilo, pero este parecía perderse por la puerta cerrada, como si no tuviera algún fin aparente. Intento jalarlo, pero este era bastante fuerte y sin acabarse. Luego de tener un gran royo de hilo entre sus piernas, miro al anciano confundida.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto sin ocultar el pánico en su voz.

El anciano sonrió.

—Pequeña niña bendecida, pensé que sabias sobre la existencia del hilo rojo del destino, este te guiara a la persona indicada para ti—

—Por favor señor eso es un cuento de hadas—

—¿Cómo explicas el hilo?—

—Estoy estresada y estoy imaginando todo esto, incluso a usted, si eso debe ser—

El hombre espero unos minutos mientras ella intentaba despertar de esa pesadilla, pero el tiempo pasaba y la preocupación solo la inundaba aún más.

Entonces recordó a su abuela.

Sus historias.

La primera vez que vio a Naruto.

Un hilo rojo.

Pero eso ya había pasado, ya no era una niña y el verdadero amor no existía. El único amor que tenía era el de Himawari, el de Obito y el de Lucy. No ocupaba más amores, no tenía tiempo para preocupaciones.

Ya tenía suficientes.

—Tu vida sería más fácil, si dejas atrás el pasado y aprender a vivir pensando en tu futuro—expreso el señor poniéndose de pie.

Lo vio de mala forma.

—Tus dudas son razonables, pero te sesga el pasado…pronto tu hilo estará cerca mi niña, es uno de mis mejores hilos—hablo el anciano guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando parpadeo, este se había ido, al igual que le hilo en su mano y la idea de que tuvo una alucinación golpeaba fuertemente en su cabeza.

—¡ADELANTE!—la voz fuerte de su padre la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Volteo el rostro preocupada, antes de aceptar que era hora de seguir adelante y entrar a esa reunión.

.

En esta ocasión los que estaban en medio de un bar, eran Lucy y Obito, ambos con una cerveza en sus manos y sin importar que ahora Itachi los estaría maldiciendo desde la compañía al quedar a cargo. Cada uno estaba en sus propios problemas mentales, como Lucy con la revelación que su actual interés amoroso era el hermano del chico con quien le habían comprometido, mientras que Obito estaba superando la sentencia de muerte de Neji al decirle que lo mataría por acostarse con Hanabi.

—Fue consiente de parte de ambos y la chica no era una virgen para que me viera así—se defendió Obito torpemente.

—Podría ser tu hija—le acuso Lucy sin verlo realmente.

Obito le restó importancia pensando que aun así era legal, así que no tenía problemas con la ley.

El bar era cercano al edificio donde estaba Hinata, mientras que Himawari hoy quedo a cargo de Sasori de recogerla a la escuela.

Los cuatro comerían algo en la noche.

Pero aún faltaban horas.

Faltaba una reunión.

Y todos parecían tener problemas que enfrentar.

—Sabes no entiendo tu problema—de pronto estallo Obito.

La rubia quien tenía el pelo desalineado, lo volteo a ver confundida. Este parecía ya por fin afectado por la bebida y estaba actuando en su forma infantil.

Si pedía que lo llamara Tobi y buscaba una máscara naranja.

Lo mataría ahí.

El mundo le daría la razón.

—El chico te ama pedazo de idiota, tu no deberías pensar que su hermano fue tu casi esposo, aprovecha al chico, amalo y tengan un adorable hijo problemático que cuidare como mi hijo y sean felices. Cásate, escribe un libro…no te preocupes tanto—le grito señalándola con el dedo.

No se sintió ofendida, en su lugar tomo de su bebida.

—Lo dice quien no habla con sus viejos amigos, solo porque una le dio calabazas y el padre del otro murió, provocando que este te maldijera y te dejara cuando tu familia te abandono—bien eso fue pasarse.

Pero tenía ya cinco copas en su cerebro, tampoco se controlaba muy bien.

Obito la vio con una chispa de reto.

—A la mierda, si Hinata pudo ir a ver a su padre, tu llamaras al chico y le dirás que lo amar y yo hablare con ese desgraciado albino—gruño sacando el teléfono de su bolso.

Marco el número de Natsu y se lo paso a ella, mientras en su teléfono también salía un número desconocido.

—¡NATSU CASATE CONMIGO!—

—¡KAKASHI ERES UN IDIOTA Y ME DEBES UNA BEBIDA!—

El barman no dijo nada, había visto cosas más raras antes.

.

La sala era muy silenciosa, como esperaba de su padre, este seguía igual que antes, solo que con más arrugas y algunas canas claramente visibles en su cabeza. Su mirada era igual de intimidante que recordaba, además de haber hecho una mueca al ver su mini vestido color rojo. Se sonrojo recordando que se lo había probado frente a Naruto de forma descarada.

Ese día sin duda traería consecuencias durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Un tatuaje?—musito viendo su tobillo.

Se tensó un poco.

Obviamente su padre quien no había visto hace mucho tiempo, tendría la forma cálida de recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Quiso gruñir.

Se contuvo.

Fuera de esas puertas tanto Neji como Hanabi, estarían esperando una respuesta de su resolución. Pero ella había decidido que debía seguir adelante.

—¿Cáncer?—contrataco de una forma que no habría hecho hace años.

Cáncer de estómago para ser exactos, pero como imagino de su padre, probablemente trabajaría los últimos días hasta que muriera. Noto su piel algo amarillenta, sus manos huesudas y su espirito algo roto. Aun así era un digno Hyuga, que hasta el final, esta presentable frente a otros.

Ignoro el sentimiento de culpa de su cerebro.

No era hora para pensar en eso.

—Bueno ni un Hyuga puede escapar de la muerte—comento su padre sin muchas expresiones.

Ella frunció la boca.

—No entiendo por qué no me quitaste de la herencia y como heredera, dejaste muy claro que no tendría ningún dinero de tu parte—su forma sarcástica de hablar, era sin duda estar mucho tiempo al lado de Obito.

Lo culpaba totalmente por eso.

Eso no pareció molestar a su padre, en su lugar sonrió de medio lado de forma vacía.

—No fue nuestra mejor charla—

—Me echaste de la casa—

—Te embarazaste de un hippie—

—Bien no niego lo de Hippie y que me dejo, pero me diste la espalda cuando más ocupaba una ayuda…de no ser por Obito…—

—Quieres una disculpa, pues no la tendrás, hice lo que hice pensando que era correcto—

Apretó los dientes a punto de gritarle, mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que se fuera al carajo.

Pero se detuvo.

Entrecerró los ojos viéndolo confundido.

Este suspiro.

—Acabas de notar lo conveniente que fue encontrarse a Itachi, un exiliado cuando tú también lo eras y como Obito te llevo a una compañía que comenzó a ser famosa cuando te uniste—indico su padre con aburrimiento.

De.

Ninguna.

Maldita.

Manera.

Cerro los ojos y golpeo su palma en la frente, sin poder creer que todo ahora parecía tener mucho sentido. El misterioso accionista del cual Obito siempre hablaba, la forma de Itachi de comentarle a veces sobre Neji y Hanabi en sus conversaciones.

Esos bastardos.

—Tu forma de demostrar amor es mandarme con esos dos mientras pensaba que me odiabas, tienes un sentido retorcido de actuar—le espeto casi con furia.

Para no pensar en las ganas de llorar.

Sobre todo cuando los ojos de su padre se suavizaron notablemente, con un brillo de burla que era igual a su sonrisa.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Funciono bastante bien cómo puedo ver—era lo más cercano a un alago en toda su vida.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, pero aun con voz temblorosa y torpe, no se molestó en ocultar las ganas de llorar.

—Te perdiste de ver crecer a Himawari—

—Obito mando videos—

—Sus cumpleaños—

—Obito siempre llego con doble regalo—

—Los odio a los dos—

Su llanto apareció sin poder evitarlo, su padre no la abrazo, no la consoló, pues él no era así.

—Espero conocerla pronto en persona—murmuro de forma sine mociones.

—El domingo a las dos de la tarde—hablo ella con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

El sonrió.

Ella soltó al llanto.

Pronto la secretaria entro con una caja de pañuelos.

Aún faltaba arreglar el hecho de la herencia y como ella se encargaría de una compañía de la cual no conocía ni un carajo desde hace mucho. Por suerte Neji y Hanabi estarían a su lado, además su padre decía que no moriría tan pronto.

.

Bien ya había ido a buscarla a su casa, donde no estaba, llamándola, donde no contestaba y pensado seriamente en contratar una avioneta para dejar un mensaje en el cielo. Pero a falta de sus planes mal hechos estos días, supuso que ella ocupaba tiempo para pensar…que se habían acostado juntos y tenido una buena noche que estaba seguro no olvidaría. Incluso sus mejores amantes, ninguna le hizo sentir lo que sintió con Hinata.

Tan bueno.

Tan correcto.

Tan perfecto.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar, para Hinata claramente había sido solo sexo, haciéndole sentir como un chico utilizado. Intentaba regresar de nuevo a su vida normal del trabajo y padre soltero.

Hasta que la topo en la entrada de la escuela de sus hijos, viendo a la entrada con tranquilidad. Aún faltaban unos minutos para el toque de salida, por lo cual tenía tiempo de hablar.

Era su oportunidad.

Aunque claro que todas las ideas que había formulado las últimas horas, salieron volando de forma involuntaria sin poder hacer nada.

Se paralizo cuando ella lo vio de reojo.

Él se atraganto antes de caminar, con un sonrojo en su cara y algo tembloroso.

Debía verse patético.

—Buen día Naruto—saludo ella con calma y el deseo poder tenerla.

Trago saliva una vez más.

—Temprano para esperarlos—musito torpemente.

Se golpeó la frente mentalmente, pensando que sus palabras salían de forma involuntaria y no eran adecuadas para la situación.

—Obito ocupaba hablar con Kakashi, aparentemente intentan volver a ser amigos…yo lo acompañe…pronto iré a trabajar en la compañía de mi padre y queremos pasar el mayor tiempo juntos—musito la mujer con las manos tras su espalda.

Oh.

Bajo la vista comprendiendo.

Era increíble como hace menos de una semana ella parecía tener su vida totalmente hecha un remolino, pero ahora pasaba una etapa de calma.

De reojo vio el tatuaje en su pierna, su sonrisa tranquila y el brillo en sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro que te ira muy bien en todo—susurro temiendo que puede que fuera la última vez que la viera en mucho tiempo.

Esta parpadeo antes de verlo fijamente, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Que fue en ese momento que noto era algo tensa y nerviosa.

Bueno al menos no era el único nervioso ahí.

Eso lo hacía sentir menos torpe.

—Tal vez…debamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido aquel día—dijo Naruto con el poco valor que logro reunir en tiempo record.

Hinata asintió no menos cómoda que él.

—Somos adultos Naruto, fue con consentimiento del otro y nadie obligo a nadie hacerlo—explico Hinata con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Se sonrojo vagamente y la vio mal.

—Recuerdas lo que te dije antes que decidieras llevarme a un hotel a violarme—

—¿Lo de que me amas?—

—Bueno, sí, no pensé que lo recordaras—

Un silencio reino a ambos, demostrándole a Naruto que en verdad estaba siendo rechazado. Pobre por todas las chicas que alguna vez el también rechazo, se sentía dolosamente terrible.

—No te amo—

Auch.

Corazón roto.

Destrozado.

Un misil dentro de él.

Total venganza por la vez que había rechazado los sentimientos de la chica cuando eran jóvenes.

—Pero podríamos salir alguna vez, sin besarnos y tener sexo como conejos, ya sabes, intentar ver que pasa sin saltarnos los pasos—murmuro Hinata algo sonrojada.

Eso no era justo.

Naruto maldijo que en tiempo record el roto corazón, se hubiera unido con pegamento extra fuerte para latir súper rápido y ahora parecía salir de su pecho.

Quiso decir algo.

No verse como un idiota.

Decir algo súper inteligente, que pudiera contarle a sus hijos cuando fueran grandes.

—Bueno aquí podemos ver a un idiota sin nada que decir—hablo una voz.

Los dos adultos vieron como Obito salía con Himawari a su lado, mientras que Boruto veía con vergüenza ajena a su padre.

Se sonrojaron.

—Aquí no huelo a campanas de boda en una buena temporada—gruño despidiéndose de forma algo obligada de la ventana de Kakashi.

Este parecía bastante más relajado al despedirse.

Naruto comenzó a negar cómicamente, mientras tomaba a Boruto de los brazos y Hinata aceptaba el dulce abrazo de Himawari. Mientras Boruto saludo tímidamente a Hinata quien le regreso un cálido saludo, Himawari choco los puños con Naruto, quien se detuvo para hacerlo y seguir discutiendo con Obito.

Ambos parecían niños.

—Saben aún queda organizar una fiesta de compromiso, al final Natsu si acepto la invitación de boda a pesar que Lucy estaba ebria y al parecer si hay boda—hablo Obito con diversión.

Hinata rodo los ojos con Himawari en sus brazos, mientras Naruto caminaba con Boruto sobre sus hombros.

Los dos adultos se vieron y sonrieron.

Esto solamente era el inicio de su verdadera historia.

El hilo rojo brillo para la curiosidad de los niños, quienes se vieron emocionados.

Al parecer, el hilo rojo del destino si existe.

 **Fin**

 _Sé que es abrupto y algo torpe, pero si no escribía este final apresurado hubiera dejado la historia en un hiatsus indeterminado con posibilidades de eliminarla. Así que con mucho pesar hice este final, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí la historia, sin ningún sentido o línea en mente (lo cual me enseño mucho y ahora actuó diferente) que este final fue el único que pude visualizar dentro del túnel._

 _Lamento no haberlo dado todo en este fic, pero les juro que di todo por terminarlo, aun cuando claramente no quería escribirlo._

 _Espero aun así les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios en redes sociales y por aquí, quienes me impulsaron a darle un final a esta historia._

 _Gracias por su paciencia._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
